Fire and ice
by fire wolf008
Summary: it's been five months since the Great Thaw, kristoff and Anna are getting married and Elsa and Anna's bond hasn't been stronger. but when two brothers, William and Jordan come to Arendelle to protect her everything changes. Now Elsa must join forces with William to save the kingdom from a man who is neither beast nor man.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, I've decided to rewrite the story due to it begin to similar to Singed. so here is the de done version.**

**I do not own frozen or its characters, but I do own the OC's!**

**apologies the standfordexperiment**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

Fire and ice; two completely different elements. Both are feared though due to the danger that lie within them. People say you cannot join them because ice will put out fire or fire will melt ice. But there is beauty in them because when they come together, they create something special.

**Sorry, I know this is short, but trust me the rest will be longer. **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it too so long to update, but school as just been hectic. So I hope you like the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Dusk was the perfect time to go hunting. A young boy around thirteen picked up a quiver of arrows and a bow and quietly sneaked out his room. He crept past his parent's room, freezing every time the floor boards creaked. The last thing he wanted was for his dadto catch him sneaking out the house this early in the morning without permission.

He opened the front door as quietly as he could and closed it carefully, as soon as he was safely out the house he sprinted up the windy dirt road that lead from the main town road to their farm. He reached the main road and turned right, and in the distance was a dark forest.

It took him about thirty minutes to reach the forest's border. The sun was peeping over one of the mountains so it was still pretty dark. There was a fence running along the border of the forest and a sign in front of him reading, "No trespassing. All trespassers will be punished severally, by order of Lord Dirk of the town of Tolden."

The boy chuckled at this sign. The Lord thought he could claim this whole piece of land for himself and punish anyone who dared set foot in his 'land', but the boy often hunted in the forest even though his father had told him not to because the last two boys who killed a deer from the Lord's 'forest' were severally punished, both were given ten whip lashes and their families couldn't do anything because the Lord ran this town and he could do whatever he wanted to you whenever he wanted.

But the boy was always disobeying his parents, like the time they found out he had powers, his father had told him to keep them a secret, but did he listen. No he showed them off to his friends and the whole town. Half of the town thought it was great and the rest thought that the boy was a freak. His sister loved his powers, they were inseparable. But he and his older brother didn't get along, they would have their days when they would be best mates, but the rest of the time they were at each other's throats.

The boy crawled under the fence and ran into the dark forest. The dark never really bothered him, in fact he loved the dark because it was easier for him to blend into his environment, and therefore it would be harder for anyone to see him in the forest. He continued to run through the forest as quietly as possible, listening for any rustling or looking for any signs of movement.

He suddenly heard a stick crack followed by rustling. He slowed down and stopped running, he slowly and carefully walked in the direction of the noise. The sound had leaded him to a clearing in the forest. He crept closer slowly drawing an arrow and placing it on the bow string, he hid behind a tree and gazed into a clearing where a doe was grazing, unaware of the boy pulling back the arrow and aiming it at the doe. He was just about to release it when he heard a group of people approaching; he quickly shot back behind the tree. He heard the sound of an arrow being loaded into a crossbow, and then he heard a click and a thud as something hit the ground.

The boy peered out from behind the tree towards the clearing; he saw the doe lying dead on the floor. A group of teenagers came into the clearing, it was that idiot Garth and his gang, the top boys in Tolden and they often liked to push the boy around just to have a good laugh. They would call me wimpy will every time the saw him. He glared at them as they began to drag the doe away, he had the urge to march up to them, set their pants on fire, grab the doe and make a run for it. But before he could do anything the sound of hooves filled the forest. Garth and his boys all froze in fear, as did the boy. The Lord's men were heading straight towards them.

Garth and his gang left the doe and ran away. The boy turned and sprinted through the forest as fast he could, the last thing he wanted was for the Lord's men to catch him. He finally made it to the fence, the sun had half risen and the clouds still had a pinkish orange tone to them. The boy shot under the fence so fast he almost scraped his back against the metal wires. Once he was safely on the other side of the fence he sprinted back home because usually if the Lord found out that someone had trespassed onto his property he would have his men check every house in the town and every farm on its outskirts. He would check if any of the people from that household were missing and if they were if they had a good reason. Then they would check if you had anything suspicious in your house.

He reached the road that lead down to his farm, the sun was now high the sky. His brother James was busy feeding the cows when he saw his brother running down the road.

"Where the hell have you been?!" James shouted at his brother, but the boy just ignored him and kept on running down towards the house.

He burst through the door, which gave his mother such a fright she almost hit the roof. Turned and saw her son closing the door and dashing towards his room, but she could not say anything because she was still quiet startled from his sudden entrance. The boy ran into his room and closed the door, he then placed his bow on his bed and took off his quiver and placed it next to the bow. He got down onto his knees and pulled up a floor plank to reveal a secret compartment, he then placed the bow and quivers into the compartment and placed the floor plank back into the floor. He stood up and sighed in relief. Luckily his dad wasn't home, but he knew that as soon as he got home he would give him a two hour lecture on how dangerous it to trespass onto Lord Dirk's land and he could have been killed.

He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. He walked casually into the kitchen where his mom was as if the nothing had happened. She looked at him with a shocked expression, but then it changed to a serious look.

"William, where have you been?" She asked putting her hand on her hip and looking at him sternly.

"I was just wondering around town." That was a total lie.

She of course didn't believe him, so she gave him the mom look that looked just squeezes the truth out of him.

"I was…um…hunting in the forest." William said sheepishly.

"And which forest was this in?" she asked still giving him the mom look.

"Lord Dirk's forest." He said in such a low mumble that his mother couldn't hear him.

"Am sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said I was hunting in Lord Dirk's forest." He blurted out.

"Will, you know going into that forest is forbidden!" She was now shouting at him.

"Well he doesn't own it!" William shouted glaring at his mom.

"Yes he does, he owns this whole town!"

William was about to shout something back at her, but there was a sudden knock on the door which made him keep his mouth shut because he knew who was on the other side.

His mom sighed. "We'll deal with this later." She then walked up to the door, looking at William with a disappointed look on her face.

**Please review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, fire wolf008 here. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This update was faster because it's the weekend! But during the week they will be slow, so bear with me guys.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Frozen, never have and never will, unfortunately.**

She opened the door and two burly men were standing outside with fierce expressions on their faces.

"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked politely.

"Someone trespassed on the Lord Dirk's property early this morning, we've come to check your house." The first man explained, but he didn't explain politely.

The two men just walk in past her, not even waiting for an invitation; they just stated their business and walked into the house. William could see his mom glaring at the two men. They searched the whole house, every cardboard and they even check for any secret compartments in the walls or floor, which William thought was a bit unnecessary, but he was glad that they didn't find the compartment in the floor where he kept his things. After they had searched every part of the house they came back to the kitchen.

"Where is the rest of your family?" the first man demanded looking at William's mom, then at him.

"My daughter is upstairs in her room, my eldest son is outside and my husband is in town." She said glaring at them, but not daring to make eye contact.

"Call your other two brats here, so he can have proof that they are here." The second man demanded.

"What is the point of checking if all the family members are here, that doesn't help you discover who trespassed on the Lord's property." She said looking at the two men.

"Just call them." The second man said in a forceful voice.

She sighed and walked towards a flight of stairs near the kitchen leading up to a loft type platform. "Alex, come down here please!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" a girl around nine walked down the stairs, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, so she looked a lot like her mother. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the two men; she hastily walked up to her mother.

"And the eldest?" the second man demanded.

"William, please call James inside."

"Okay." He said as he ran to the door.

James had just finished feeding the cows when he noticed his brother running towards him.

"James, mom wants you inside now."

"Why?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Two of the Lord's men are doing a check."

James huffed, annoyed at his younger brother. "Fine, I'm coming. But first you have to answer my question."

"What question?" William looked at his brother confused.

"The question I asked you that you chose to ignore as you ran past me." James said getting irritated.

"Ohh, that question." Realisation had finally hit him.

"Yes that question, where were you?" he demanded.

"Oh I was hunting in the forest."

"You were what?!" now he was seriously angry, but with the Lord's men here he couldn't just start shouting because then they would hear him and William would be severally punished. Yes he didn't get along with him, but it didn't mean he wanted him to get hurt. He huffed. "I will deal with you later."

"Is that supposed to scare me, because it's not working. And he even if though you're older than me everyone knows that I can beat you in a fight any day." William said crossing his arms.

"Let's just go inside and clean up the mess you've made."

The two brothers walked back to the house. The men were still standing in the kitchen area across from their mom and sister. William and James entered the house and stood by their mom and sister.

"As you can see gentlemen all my kids are here."

"We will wait for your husband to return, so that we can make sure, he wasn't the one trespassing on the Lord's property." The first man said.

"Of course." She replied sighing, this was going to be a long wait.

James glared at William, who just glared back. Their mother turned her gaze to them, she knew from the way they were glaring at each other that as soon as these men left all hell would break loose between the brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They waited for a painstaking hour till William's dad returned home. He opened the door to find his wife and three kids standing opposite two of the Lord's men.

"Morning gentlemen and what can we do for you?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Someone was trespassing on Lord Dirk's property early this morning." The first man said.

"How do you know?" William's dad asked.

"Because we found a deer that had been pierced by an arrow, and it was similar to the ones you peasants use." The second man replied coldly.

"Well am sure you found nothing here, since my children know perfectly well not to cross the fence." He said gesturing to his kids.

"Am sure." The second man said looking at William.

"Will that be all gentlemen?" William's dad said. He just wanted these men to get out of his house.

"Yes." The first man said walking towards the door followed by the second man.

The second man turned and looked at William. "Just to let you know Devil, the Lord has got his eyes on you so don't try do anything funny." He warned.

William glared at him, ever since they had found out about his power all of the Lord's men had been calling him, Devil and frankly he felt like setting them on fire, but if he did the Lord would probably have him executed.

One the men were gone, William tried to sneak off towards his room, and he didn't want to get a two hour lecture from his dad.

"William!" his father shouted, making William freeze in his tracks.

He turned to his father. "Yes dad?" he said as sweetly as possible, trying to sound innocent.

"Outside now." His tone was harsh and demanding.

"Okay." He said sheepishly. Man, how come that always works for Alex? Probably cause she is daddy's little girl, he thought to himself. William followed his dad outside

James chuckled. "Someone is in trouble."

Alex looked at him and rolled her eyes, even though James was the oldest he sometimes was a bit immature.

Once William and his dad her a few metres away from the house, his dad stopped and sighed. William knew his dad wasn't happy with him.

"Will, what were you thinking, I've told you before that you are not allowed to enter that forest. What if they caught you?" he said sternly.

"But I didn't." William said in a low voice, but it was loud enough for his dad to hear.

"Will, that's not the point the point is that you knew entering that forest is forbidden." He said looking at his son, disappointed.

"I know, but he doesn't own it. He is just a guy who likes pushing people who are inferior to himself." William said trying to argue with his dad.

"I know he is, but you must still obey the laws he has set because he could kill you if he wanted to."

William let out an irritated huff and rolled his eyes, he hated the Lord thinking that he could do anything to the townspeople whenever he wanted. But this was a mistake.

His dad noticed this. "Alright young man you are grounded for a month and you're not allowed to use your powers." He said sternly.

"What?! But dad that's not fair, my power is a part of who am I so I can't not use them!" William shouted.

"Deal with it. And maybe if you didn't disobey me you wouldn't have this problem!" his dad shouted back.

William glared at him, he then whipped around and stomped back to the house and flung the door open.

"You know having a tantrum is not going to help your situation." His father called after him.

William ignored his father and slammed the door behind him and stomped off to his room.

James was leaning against the dining room table, watching his brother walk past him, laughing. William stopped and glared at his brother, he had the urge to punch him in the face. But he was in enough trouble already. So he left his brother to his childish behaviour and walked towards his room and slammed the door, he made his way to his bed and flopped down onto his bed face first and gave out an annoyed groan.

He had been lying face down on his bed for three hours now, he hated his dad. Being grounded he could live with, but not being able to use his powers was another story. They were apart of him, so it felt like not being able to use your arms or legs. A sudden knock at his door jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Will?" he heard his sister's voice calling him from the other side of the door.

"Go away Alex." He said into his pillow, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Will please." She sounded concerned because he never told her to go away. He hated it when she was sad, probably because he was a bit over protective of her.

He sighed. "Fine, you can come in." he said sitting up on his bed.

He never thought a door could be opened so fast, Alex came running into his room and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Woah." He almost fell over off the bed.

"Sorry." She pulled away.

"What's with the sudden entry?" he asked looking at her.

"I was just worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me, aren't I meant to be the one that worries about you?" he joked.

"It's just you haven't been yourself for last few months and you've been pushing everyone away and I guess I'm just scared you'll do the same to me." She was looking at him, concern in her eyes.

"Alex I would never push you away or abandon you, I mean I know am I've pushed away mom and dad, James is an exception because you know we've never really gotten along. But you see the thing is it was easier for me to push them away without even noticing that I was doing it because my bond with them isn't has strong as the bond I have with you."

"So what are you saying are you saying you don't love them anymore?" she looked at him a bit disgusted.

"No. of course I love them, it's just I'm not as close to them as I used to be. But don't ask me why because I don't know why." He hastily added before she could flood him with more questions.

"So do you promise you'll never push me away, no matter what?" she asked

"Alex I would never, besides you're my little sister it's kind of my job to protect you and look after you." He said smiling as he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back tightly.

"Beside if I leave, who's going to chase all your boyfriends off." He joked.

Alex laughed and hugged him tighter.

**About two or three more chapters and then I will get to the main part of the story, so bear with me.**

**Please Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been five days since William had been forbidden to use his powers and he was getting fed up, it was absolute torture. He tried to secretly use them, but then James would always pitch up. Sometimes he caught James smiling at him whenever he pitched up in William's hiding spots. James knew that every time William hid somewhere that he was trying to use his powers and thought that it was great fun sneaking up on him because if he saw William using his powers he would probably go and tell their dad, who then would add on another month to the sentence. So William gave up trying to use his powers, it was going to be a long month.

He was ploughing one of their fields with James; James was pulling the horse along, while William was at the back pushing the plough along. But his mind wasn't focused on the ploughing. Alex was in town with her friends, he was extremely worried. Last week, a group of the Lord's 'soldiers' thought it would be fine to beat up a ten year old boy with rocks and anything else they could use. The boy died about a day later, those men didn't care if you died they just enjoyed beating people or in rare cases they would even just kill people. And the Lord allowed it, in fact on day he come into town and a little boy ran in front of the Lord's horse, startling it. The lord fell in to a nearby water trough. Well that boy ended up with two broken legs, but he was lucky the lord could have just had him executed on the spot.

Such a lovely town he thought to himself, not.

The idea of those bastards hurting her was making his blood boil, but if he lost control and burst into flames, he would probably burn the entire field and that would get him grounded for a lifetime. So he tried to calm myself down and continued to push the plough.

They had been working for three hours now and it was starting to get hot. William wasn't usually bothered by the heat, but he could feel the sun roasting his skin and he didn't feel like getting sun burnt again.

"Hey James maybe we should head back inside before we get sun stroke." William suggested as he stopped pushing the plough and looking at his brother, but having to shade his eyes from the blinding sun.

"I was just about to suggest that." James said stopping the horse and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

They walked over to the stables and unhitch the horse from the plough and took off the bridle and then gave it a carrot and a bucket of water. Once they had finished with the horse they walked over to the house, which was only a few metres from the stables. The walked into the house and a blast of cool air hit them. Their mother had put cookies and two glasses of water on the table for them. The boys bolted up to the table and grabbed a glass and a handful of biscuits, they chugged the cold water down their throats and stuffed their faces with biscuits.

They boys were so busy chucking water down their throats and eating, they didn't notice Alex walking into the house holding her arm with tears coming down her face. She swiftly walked past them towards her room, trying to get past without them noticing, but she bumped into a chair, which them drew her brother's attention towards her. Seeing that they were looking at her she hastily walked up the stairs that led to her room and closed the door behind her. The boys looked at the door puzzled, then at each other.

"What's up with her?" William asked James, who just shrugged his shoulders and continued to pour water down his throat. "You not going to even bother to find out what's wrong with her?" William asked disgusted at his brother's behaviour.

"No, because she probably had a fight with her friends, so why bother."

"Some brother you are." William got up and walked over to the stairs that led to his sister's room. He got to the door and knocked. "Alex?"

No response.

"Alright Alex I'm coming in whether you like it or not." He walked into the room to find her lying face down on her bed. He walked closer to her and noticed she was sobbing into her pillow.

"Alex what's up." He said concerned as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She didn't answer; she just continued to cry into her pillow.

William sighed. "Alex, please tell me what's wrong." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." She choked.

He didn't believe her. "Don't lie Alex I want the truth." He said a bit sternly.

She sat up and looked at him; her eyes were red from all the crying. "I was…in town with Dierk and the others when…we saw two of Lord's men beating a six year old boy just because he by mistake bumped into them. Dierk and the others picked up stones and threw them at the men and hitting them on the back…the men…he…" she paused and started crying again. William hugged her tightly, she was sobbing on his chest, tears streaming down her face. "The men started beating us…and they slap me across the face…" she indicated to her cheek which was bright red and slightly bruised. "They used a…a knife and cut my arm…" she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a cut running across her arm. William felt his blood boiling. "And since Dierk is like the leader of our group they…they took him away and put him in prison…" she once again paused. "They're going to execute him."

"We need to tell mom and dad about what these men did to you." He said as he inspected the cut on her arm.

"What's the point Will. They wouldn't be able to do anything. Dierk's parents couldn't do anything; all they could do was watch him being dragged off to a prison cell. And if our parents even try speaking out against Dirk they will be severally punished." She said.

William huffed angrily, he could feel his fire flowing through his body, trying to break out, he but he couldn't risk hurting Alex, so he had to keep it contained, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his anger bottled up for.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()((

The whole family was sitting at the table eating dinner, Alex was sitting in silence, picking at her food while William was too angry to even think about eating. All that was on his mind was setting those bastards who hurt his sister on fire, along with the Lord. He had told his father about what happened to Alex, but was shocked that his dad said he couldn't do anything about it. William knew this was true, but what really shocked him the most was that is father showed no signs of concern or rage and this just made William's dislike for his father double. Since dinner had started, William had been glaring at his father, he was waiting for the moment when his father reacted, he didn't know why. They had almost finished supper when his dad noticed that his son was glaring at him.

"William, what do you want?!" he demanded looking at his son.

"I don't know, maybe I want to know if you really care about us?!" he shouted.

"Of course I care about you three." He said, not believing the words that were going from his son's mouth. "It's just what happened to Alex is complicated, I can't just waltz up the Lord and start having an argument with him because it will just end badly." He said trying to explain to his son.

"I know that, but what bothers me is the fact that you didn't seem to care that those bastards hurt Alex and could have killed her!" he shouted.

Alex sunk down into her chair, she knew this argument was about her, but she didn't want to become a part of it. Their mother just sat on the side lines, not daring to involve herself in the argument and James just sat there watching the argument between his brother and father, he looked as if he was enjoying them bickering.

"Of course I'm angry about what happened to your sister!"

"Then why did you act like you weren't mad at what they did to her?!" William shouted back glaring at his father.

"I have my reasons, Will." His father answered in a calmer voice.

"What are those reasons?!" William shouted.

"You wouldn't understand because you are too immature and too much of a hothead!" his dad shouted, this was the sentence that ended their argument.

William huffed angrily and slumped back into his chair. "I hate you." He mumbled under his breath, only Alex and James heard it. Alex stared at him in disbelief, while James's mouth fell open in shock. They knew William didn't get along with their dad, but he'd never said that he hated him, well maybe in his head, but not directly to him.

"What did you say?" his father asked sternly.

"I don't have to answer to you." William said making eye contact with his dad.

"William! Answer the damn question!"

"Alright!" William shouted standing up. "You want me to repeat it, fine. I hate you!"

His mother gasped. "William apologise to your father immediately!"

"No." he replied simply.

"William, don't talk back to your mother!" his father shouted at him.

"I can do what I want!" William shouted back.

"Young man sit down! "His dad had now stood up as well.

"No, am no longer going to take orders from you or anyone else!" William shouted harshly.

"That's it young man! Go to your room now!" his father yelled at him

"I was going to anyway." William said turning around and walking angrily towards his room. He walked in and slammed the door behind him and once again, he did what he always did when he was angry. He flopped down onto his bed face first with his head buried in his pillow.

An hour had passed when there was a knock on the door. "Will, can I come in?" Alex called from the other side of the door.

"Yes." He replied. Alex was the only person who he felt like seeing at the moment. He sat up on his bed as she opened the door.

She walked in and sat down next to him on the bed, she then looked at him concerned.

"What's up Alex?" he asked looking back at her.

"Will, I'm worried about you."

"Why? We have had this discussion already and…" he was cut off.

"No, I am worried you're going to do something stupid."

"Like what?" he asked looking at her puzzled.

"Like stand up against the Lord's soldiers or…" now she was cut off

"Woah, first of all they are not soldiers, they're just a bunch of cowards that work for Lord Dirk and if you're talking about taking revenge on them. Yeah, I seriously have been considering it." He said.

"Will, if you do, next thing you know you'll either be in a cell or on the waiting list for execution." She was now standing and looking at him, her voice sounding distressed.

William wanted so badly to get back at those men, but seeing the look on his sister's face made his heart soften. "Okay fine, i won't do anything stupid or rash if that makes you happy." He said reluctantly.

"You promise?" she asked looking at him.

"I promise." He walked up to her and hugged her. "And have I ever broken a promise?" he asked. She shook her head and hugged him tighter.

He felt bad because tonight he was breaking that promise because he had enough of Lord Dirk and his men hurting people and destroying families. And now the Lord thinks he can mess with William's family, but if you mess with William's family you get burnt, literally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Fast update, since I have a long weekend, so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

William lay in his bed; he kept an eye on the door waiting for his parents to turn off the lights and go to sleep. He lay there for two hours his eyes still fixed on the door. The lights finally went out and darkness consumed the house. William got up quietly from his bed and sneaked out of his room, closing the door behind him gently, not wanting to make a noise. He tip toed past James's room and his parent's room. He reached the stairs that led up to Alex's room, he looked at her door, he knew he promised her he wouldn't do anything stupid, but this was one promise he was not going to keep. He had enough of Lord Dirk and his men; he wanted them to suffer the way they made the townspeople suffer, most of all he wanted them to pay for hurting his sister. He drew his eyes away from Alex's door and made his way to the front door.

It was a new moon, so it was quite dark outside, but this was good because William could easily blend into the darkness and no one will notice him. He ran up the dirt road towards the main road and when he got to it, he turned left and ran towards town. After about forty minutes he got to another intersection, the road going straight lead to the town, but the road turning right lead to the Lord's property, the actual property he owned, not some piece of land he claimed just because he wanted to. William turned right and silently ran towards the Lord's property, keeping a careful eye out for any of his men.

He reached the huge black gate that lead into the property, there was a black tall wire fence running along the perimeter. He crept up to the fence, he could easily climb over it expect there was a small problem; the fence was covered in spikes. William groaned silently in his head, why did that stupid lord have to put spikes on the fence. But then something caught his eye, there was a whole at the bottom of the fence. William smirked; someone forgot to check his fence was in tacked he said to himself. He crawled through the whole being careful not to make contact with the pointy pieces of wire sticking out. Once he had safely crawled under the fence he stood up, not even bothering to wipe off the mud which was all over his clothes. Suddenly the sound of footsteps was coming towards him, he panicked there was nowhere for him to hide and he definitely didn't have enough time to crawl back under the fence. He looked around, he spotted and open door, that probably lead down to Lord Dirk's basement. William made a run for the door hoping no one would see him. He reached the door and has he got inside, one of the men past the door. William let out a sigh of relief; he could have run right into that guy if he took the decision to run to the door too late. He got up and stepped backwards, but he bumped into something. He turned around and realised that he had ran into their armoury and he had bumped into a barrel of gunpowder. He smirked; this was perfect he could use the gunpowder to blow up the lord's house. But then something else caught his eye, there was a bow and quiver hanging from the all and near it an ordinary sword. He walked up to the bow and quiver, it was some much nicer than the one he had and besides this place was about to go up in flames and the lord or his men wouldn't need it. So he took them off the wall, then he picked up the sword, he was so taking it because he really wanted one and the lord wouldn't use it, he tied the strap to his belt.

He walked back to the barrel of gunpowder; one barrel wasn't going to be enough to blow up the entire house. He sighed the house was made from mainly bricks, so it would be hard for him to try set it on fire himself. He looked around the room to see if there was more gunpowder, but all we could see were weapons. But something caught his eye again, this time it wasn't weapons it was a door. He walked up to the door to find there was a sign on it reading, "Warning please do not light any fire near this room." With a sign like that there must some sort of explosive substance in the room. He carefully opened the door and stuck his head inside the room, his eyes widened, there were about fifty or more barrels of gunpowder stacked up to the roof of the room. He walked into the room towards a barrel that was nearest to the door, he took out his knife that he always carried with him and stabbed it into the barrel. When he removed the knife the powder flowed out of the barrel, he watched flow out and sighed, satisfied at the amount of gunpowder leaking out of the barrel. He got up and walked out of the room towards the barrel that he found when he first came into the room. He again took his knife and made a hole in the barrel; he then took the barrel to the room and made a trail of gunpowder from the other barrels. He walked backwards to the door still making the trail; he stopped and quickly looked out the door to check if the cost was clear, luckily there was no one heading this way and no one in sight so he quickly got out the room, still making the trail he exited the armoury out into the open. He was shaking slightly, he didn't want someone to suddenly appear and see him making a trail of gunpowder. He kept on walking towards the fence he noticed he was running out of powder.

He was one metre away from the fence when he ran out of powder; he dropped the barrel and quickly crawled under the fence. Once he was on the other side he turned, while still on his stomach and held out two fingers and pointed them at the end of the trail. Fire blasted from his fingers and ignited the gunpowder the flame crept along the trail slowly making its way towards the door to the armoury. William watched as it disappeared into the room, once it was out of sight William took six steps away from the fence and as he took the seventh on…

BOOM

The Lord's entire house burst into flames, William gave a satisfied smirk. He was about to turn away when he heard one of the men shout. "Get Lord Dirk immediately!"

William froze, Lord Dirk was meant to be in the building when it exploded, now Dirk will know its William even if William didn't do it Dirk would still suspect William. William was panicking he couldn't go home because if he did they would catch him, but if he didn't go home, Lord Dirk might just kill his whole family. He slap himself on the face quietly, he should have planned this, not just rock up at the Lord's house and decide what to do when he got there, idiot. He turned around back towards the main road, but he had to quickly get off the road and hide behind a tree when the lord came up galloping up the road on his horse followed by eight of his men. The suddenly they came to a stop right near the tree William had dove behind.

The lord saw the smoke and flames, he growled. He then turned to four of the men. "You four stay here, shoot anything that moves!" he ordered. "The rest of you follow me!"

The lord galloped back down towards the main road followed by four of his men, while the other four loaded an arrow into their crossbows and spread out, expect for one of them who stayed near William's hiding spot. William was hyperventilating silently; the lord was probably on his way to William's home right now. What was he going to do? The man near is hiding spot had been given strict orders to shot anything he sees and he is bond to see a black figure coming out from behind a tree. He could knock the man out with a fire blast, but then the others are most definitely coming to see so that option was a no go. He put his hand to the ground and felt something hard beneath his hand, he grasped the object and picked it up, and it was a rock. William looked at it then his face lit up, he had an idea. He took the rock and threw it, it flew past the man and landed somewhere on the other side making a noise loud enough for the man to hear. the man went closer to the noise and William silently crept out from behind the tree and ran, hoping the man wouldn't turn around and see him.

Alex was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when suddenly she heard loud banging on the front door. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, she heard her father get up and answer the door.

"Good evening Lord Dirk and what can I do for you?" her father was trying to sound polite, but his voice sounded irritated.

"Where is that devil?!" the lord demanded harshly.

"First of all William is not a devil and I would appreciate it if you didn't call him that." He said harshly. "And he is in his room."

"Are you sure about that?" the lord said crossing his arms.

"Yes." he said confident that his son was in his room.

"Can I go look." The lord said smirking.

William's father looked at him, the lord was up to something and it had to do with William. "If you must." He said glaring at the lord.

The lord walked into the house followed by his four men. William's mom came out of their room and looked at her husband then at the five men passing her. She walked up to her husband. "What are they doing here?" she asked whispering so that they couldn't hear her.

"I don't know, but I think it has something about William." He said still glaring at the men as they walked towards William's room.

Lord Dirk put a hand on the door knob of William's door and opened it; he walked into the room to see that William wasn't in the room. He smirked; he exited the room and walked back to William's parents. "What was that you said about your son being in his room because I went in there and there is not a soul in there."

"What!" William's dad shouted, this woke up James who came out of his room.

"Woah dad what's with the…" he was cut off.

"James go and see if your brother is in his bedroom." His dad ordered.

James looked at his father confused the he saw the Lord and his men. "What did he do?" he asked his dad. But before his dad could reply the Dirk interrupted him.

"Your brother thought it would be okay to blow up my house, and now half my property had been burnt to ashes as well as everything I owned. And this sort of thing is punishable by death, but since he is such a freak am going to make is death slow and painful." Dirk was smirking at the idea of William being tortured.

"You don't have proof my brother did this." James said glaring at the Lord.

"Oh, but I don't need proof because once people hear that my property was set alight, they will instantly suspect him."

"Why would people support your opinion?" his father asked angrily.

"Because I own them. And they fear me because I can easily break a family with a snap of my fingers and do you know how long I have waited to destroy your family because it's your family that has been causing problems for me. But since am a merciful lord I will spare only two of you." An evil grin appeared on his face.

William's father glared at him. "You son of…"

"Now, now Mr Hunter there is no need for language, all you have to choose is you gets to spend the rest of their lives as my servants and you gets to die." The man did not have a trace of humanity as he spoke these words.

William's dad looked at his wife with a sad expression on their faces, they both knew that they couldn't fight the lord. "James go fetch your sister." His father said to him gently.

James was about to argue when he saw the expression on their faces, he knew what was going to happen next. He nodded and went to go fetch his sister.

Alex had been listening to the whole thing so she knew what was coming when she heard her brother coming up the stairs. She could feel her heart stop beating as James opened her door.

William was still running down the road, nut he was too busy looking behind him he didn't look in front and next thing he knew he ran into something hard. He stumbled backwards and almost fell, but luckily he didn't cause next thing he had to dodge an arrow that came flying at him. He had run straight into one of the men's horses. The man reloaded another arrow, but before he could fire it at William, he was blasted in the chest by a ball of fire and flew off his horse into a tree and was knocked unconscious. William wasted no time in jumping onto the man's horse, he kicked the horse forward and galloped towards his house. He needed to get back before the lord hurt his family or worse.

James managed to get Alex to come down stairs, as she got to the bottom she ran up to her mom and threw were arms around her, she was sobbing. She didn't want her parents to die.

The lord was watching this disgusted. "I think am going to be sick." He said glaring at Alex as she hugged her mom. James and his father both glared Lord Dirk.

Alex spent five minutes hugging her mom, but then she felt James grab her and pull her away from her mother's embrace. She began to fight against her brother's grip screaming. "NO! James let go of me! Mom! Dad! Please don't do this!" tears were streaming down her face.

But her parents stood there, they couldn't do anything watching as their children were pulled out of the house and they were stuck in the house.

William's dad leaned closer to his wife and whispered in her ear. "Go out the back door."

"What?" she was confused.

"Do you think I'm going to let my children become servants to that bastard." He questioned her

But what he didn't know was that the back door was locked, Dirk wasn't stupid, he had blocked off all the doors and exit points. They only found out about it when she tried to open the door. "It's locked." She said distressed.

Her husband walked up to her and tried to open the door. "Damn it that guy isn't an idiot."

"What are we going to do now?" she looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

Her husband hugged her tightly, he could smell burning gunpowder.

William had reached the dirt road and could see the house, but has he got closer the house suddenly went up in flames. His heart stopped as he halted the horse, he watched as the house burned the orange flames lighting up the night sky. A sudden rush of anger filled his heart as he kick the horse forward and charged at the house, big mistake.

"Sir." One of the men called.

"What, can't you see I was enjoying watching this house burn down." He said walking towards the man. But he then saw what the man was talking about, William on a horse coming straight for them. Alex felt a sense of anger wash over, now he decides to come when their parents are dead. James was glaring at his brother as he rode at full speed towards them.

The Lord scuffed, "Shoot me, but don't kill him." He ordered one of the men.

"Yes sir." The man obeyed as he loaded an arrow into his crossbow and aimed it at William.

Alex and James watched in horror as the man pulled the trigger and the arrow went zooming through the air towards William. William didn't notice the arrow until it pierced him in the shoulder and the force was so great that he fell of the horse onto the ground. He lay there on his back, his eyes closed in pain.

"Go fetch him." Dirk ordered two of his men.

The men nodded and walked over to where William was lying. William felt them pick him up by his arms and drag him towards the Lord. They made him kneel while they continued to hold his arms.

"Did you really think you could destroy everything I owned and get away with it?" the lord asked as he gripped the arrow sticking out of William's shoulder. "Well you can't." he yanked the arrow out and it was a barbed arrow it which made the extraction even worse. William let out a scream of pain, but was cut off when one of the men slammed their crossbow into the back of his head. He fell to the ground; he saw the burning house then darkness.

**Sorry if this chapter is weird, but it sounded better in my head. I promise next chapter is the last chapter of William's past.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, school as just been crazy.**

**Chapter 7**

William woke up in a dark room and the only source of light was from the crack underneath the door. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder was too painful, the pain would increase every time in tried to move it. He noticed that his hands and feet had shackles around then, so that also restricted his movement. He managed to sit up, his head was spinning, probably due to the loss of blood because his wound was quite deep and blood was pouring out, but luckily it wasn't at a fast rate because then he would be in trouble, but if his wound was tended to soon he would probably die from infection. He looked around the room or rather prison cell, his gaze fell upon two bodies one on top of the other but it was so dark William couldn't see who it was and hopeful they were rotten corpses of some poor unfortunate souls who were left in this room for eternity because that would just be scary. The bodies suddenly started moving and William got such a fright he fell onto his back, he quickly sat up and shuffled as far away as he could from the bodies.

"James get off me you idiot!" William heard the frustrated voice of his sister and he sighed with relief because he was happy that they weren't dead.

"Alright, alright you don't need to get your panties in a twist!" James shouted back as he got off his sister, but he clearly wasn't getting off fast enough because Alex got up and William could here James hit the fall. William noticed that they weren't chained up and after what happened to his parents and he was kind of to blame, he wished he was.

Alex stood up and dusted herself off her attention then turned to William. "Will?" Her voice was a mixture of happiness, sadness and disappointment.

James looked over to where Alex was looking, he took one look at William and charged at him angrily his face screwed up in a scowl, luckily for William Alex quickly held her brother back. "I'm going to kill you, Will!" he yelled.

"James calm down okay, it's not his fault…" she was cut off by William.

"No Alex it is my fault. I was just was pissed at Dirk because of what he has done of the past few years and what his men had done to you that I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry." William said bowing his head in shame.

"Damn right it's your fault. If you hadn't blown up his house, we would still have parents…" James said glaring at William. "In fact if you hadn't gone and shown off your powers when dad told you not to, the Lord would have never suspected you and he would have never come and killed mom and dad!"

William was about to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of a key being inserted into the door and the door being pushed open by a man who looked like a flipping mountain. The man stomped up to William, the ground felt like it was shaking every time his foot hit the ground. "Get up devil!" the man ordered.

William glared at the man. "No." he said stubbornly.

James and Alex looked at their brother horrified, this man could snap him in half and he was acting like a stubborn mule.

"GET UP NOW BOY!" the man yelled.

"Am not listening to a man who looks like he belongs in a mountain range." William said still glaring at the man.

"Then maybe you'll listen to this!" the man yelled as he drove his foot into William's gut. William doubled over and fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"You bastard!" Alex stormed up to the man and punched him on the arm, but she quickly recoiled her hand in pain because punching this man was like punching an iron door. The man turned to her angrily and back handed her across the face, she fell to the ground.

"You son of a…" James and William yelled in unison, well William sort of yelled it through gritted teeth because he was still bent over clutching his stomach.

James charged at the man, but he received a blow ti the face, which sent him flying backwards into a wall, he fell to the fall unconscious. The man then turned back to William and took off his chains and grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him out the door. Once outside the cell the man threw him against a wall and slowly closed the door. William looked at Alex and she looked back, sadness filling both their eyes and the door slammed shut and neither could see each other anymore.

The man turned to William and once again grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him up a flight of stairs, not taking care when pulling him up them he just dragged him. When closed his eyes in pain, his butt felt so sore and the bumpy ride wasn't helping his injured shoulder. He suddenly felt the bumping stop and he heard the sound of a door opening and the sound of people whispering under their breath. William slowly opened his eyes and he realised where he was, in the town. The lord had brought William and his siblings to the town's prison and now he was probably having William publicly executed.

He was dragged up onto a wooden platform with two poles with a chain attached to each of them and forced him down on his knees; Lord Dirk himself was standing in the centre of the platform grinning evilly. William glared at him as he was chained to the posts facing the lord.

"Thank-you, Brutus." Dirk said still grinning evilly at William; he then looked at the crowd. "My good people of Tolden, today you will witness me cleansing the earth of this devil…" he said pointing at William.

William could hear the whispering amongst the crowd grow louder, some sounded like they were rejecting to the idea of executing a thirteen year old boy, and while others sound like they didn't care they just wanted William to die.

"So usually we would have his kind burnt at the stake, but considering his power over fire, we have decided to give him fifty lashes and then if he is still alive we will hang him, but trust me I've seen a full grown man die on the forty third one from loss of blood, so I doubt a thirteen year old devil will even survive twenty five." He laughed his extremely annoying laugh.

William saw Brutus walking back up onto the platform with a whip in his hands, grinning like some evil monkey. He walked behind William, he looked at his Lord who gave him a small nodded and next thing all William could see was blackness as he shut his eyes in pain. He could feel the whip slicing his skin with every sweep; he could feel blood running down his back, soaking into his shirt, which was now probably ripped. He could hear Brutus counting each and every stroke under his breath and the sound of some of the crowd laughing while the others gasped every time the whip came in contact with his skin. Minutes had past, but to William it felt like this had been going on for days, he could still feel the whip slicing his skin and his eyes were still tightly shut. He could hear footsteps coming around towards his face, heard some crouching down near his face, their breath smelt of liquor.

"You know it will be a shame when you die…" the lord said breathing his foul breath right into William's face. "Because you won't be there to what am going to do with your brother and sister, especially your sister…"

At these words William felt fire coursing through his veins, trying to break free at any moment he knew he was going to explode.

"Am going to…" the Lord leaned forward and whispered the rest in William's ear grinning. The lord having said what he wanted to leaned away from William and chuckled softly.

William's eyes snapped open in rage, but instead of being their usual amber colour they were the colour of the fires that burn in hell. The lord fell backwards in shock almost falling of the platform. The chains binding William to the posts melted away.

"Shoot him you idiots!" the lord shouted at two of his men. They quickly loaded an arrow into their crossbows and fired at William, one arrow grazed William's leg, but he was too much in a rage to notice. William turned towards the men, his eyes still red, he blasted a big ball of fire at them knocking them backwards into a nearby house which caught fire and so did the houses next it and eventually half the town was engulfed in flames. People were running around screaming and shouting.

William was unaware of the chaos around him; his focus was only on the lord, who was slowly backing away in fear, a look of terror on his face. "Please, am sorry, please have mercy. I will do anything for you." He begged.

But William wasn't interested in his pleads; he simply blasted the lord off the platform into a glass window of a nearby house. William then felt the fire within himself slowly fading, his eyes changed back to their normal amber colour, but as soon as they changed back to their normal colour they widened in shock. He looked around at the burning town and all the people who had been injured, most of them were the Lord's men.

"Monster!" he heard people shout at him.

"What no, I didn't mean any of this…i…I just…" People started throwing rocks at him as if he were some rabid dog.

Lord Dirk got up, his face covered in cuts from the glass. He glared at William angrily. "Get him!" he yelled at what was left of his men.

William saw six men coming after him with crossbows, one fired at him and it narrowly missed him. Without thinking William jumped off the platform and ran as fast as he could, the people were still chucking rocks at him as he ran out of the town toward a nearby forest. As he entered it he heard the sound of horse hooves approaching, he panicked he sprinted faster ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder and back. The sound of crossbows clicking and arrows zooming past him filled his ears, luckily most of the missed him, but one of them sliced through his side leaving a deep gash along his side, he winced in pain and stumbled a bit but luckily he didn't fall because then he would be in trouble.

The men had been chasing William for ten minutes now and William was getting to the point where is body was telling him to just give up, but his head was telling him to run, his pace was getting slower by the minute and the men were getting closer by the second. William knew that running was pointless, they would either catch him anyway or he would die because if he didn't get medical attention he would most definitely die from infection. So either way he was dead, but he would rather chance it than give up.

William was so focused on these thoughts that he didn't notice a cliff dropping down into a valley, next think he felt his foot go over the cliff and he fell hitting the wall of the cliff a few times, knocking him unconscious. Thankfully it wasn't a long dropped, but down below was a river he fell into the river, disappearing under the water. The men stopped and looked down into the valley.

"Should he go after him Brutus?" one of the men asked turning to Brutus

"No, he's dead anyway." Brutus said turning his horse around and galloping off back to the town. While the others followed him.

William surfaced still unconscious, he float on his back down the river. The river flowed gently moving with the land, passing mountains and open plains. William had surprisingly managed to stay afloat for day on the river until he was washed up onto a riverbank, still unconscious and barely alive.

Nearby a man was riding his horse towards the river with quails tied to the back of the saddle, he reached the river and stopped his horse about five metres away from where William was lying. The man got off his horse and bent down and took a gulp of water still not noticing a boy laying a few metres away, only when he stood back up and turned in towards William did he notice him.

The man hastily walked up to William, he bent down and put two fingers on William's throat to check his pulse, which he noticed was faint. The man wasted no time in picking William up and walking him towards his horse.

()()))()(()(()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())((()(())()()()()()()(()())(()())()())()(())()(()())()()()()()()

William's eyes slowly opened, he blinked several times and looked around the room, it looked like a room would find in a wooden cabin, and it had wooden walls and roof. He was lying on a bed that felt like it had straw stuffed into the mattress, but it was surprisingly extremely comfortable. He sat up but the pain in his shoulder was still excruciating and his side where the arrow had sliced him was equally painful, the slashes on his back were not has painful, in fact he noticed that it hardly hurt at all.

"Good you're up." William jumped when he saw a middle aged man walk into the room. "Sorry if I startled you, am Jakob." He said kindly sitting down on a stool next to the bed. "And what might your name be young man?"

"W…William." William stuttered. He then looked around the room in confusion. "Where am i?"

"Well, you're half way between Arendelle and the Valley of the rocks. I found you washed up on the riverbank, half dead."

"Thanks for saving me, sir" William said gratefully

"Well I wasn't about to leave a boy to die; besides am sure your parents would be worried about you."

"No they wouldn't because they're dead." William said sadly hanging his head.

"Am so sorry to hear that, I know it's hard. I lost my wife two years ago and now it's just me and Jordan, my son." Jakob said sadly. "So may I ask are you from around here?" he asked trying to change the subject because he could see that their current topic was upsetting William.

"Am from Tolden." He replied.

"Tolden! Isn't that the town run by that Lord, who seems to always be killing off his people."

"You've heard of it?" William asked surprised

"Of course everyone has heard of that town!"

"I knew it was bad, but I never thought it was bad enough that other towns would find out." William said a little shocked.

"Well, enough about that horrible town, but enough about that place, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"You say it has if I've been out for a week."

"You've actually been out for two days."

"What?!" William was a little surprised, he thought he had only been out for a few hours.

"Yeah, you were in a pretty bad shape, I was able to tend to the gash on your side and the slashes on your back, but am afraid that the wound on your shoulder as become infected and I don't have anything to put on it…"

"Does that mean I have to have my arm chopped off?" William said looking at his arm worried.

"What, no of course not, I'll just take you to see a good friend of mine, am sure he could heal it." Jakob said standing up.

"Can we go see this friend now please, because I don't think I could spend another day with this arm the way it is because it hurts like hell." William asked politely.

"Are you sure you fit to travel?"

"Sure," William said confidently.

"Okay, let's just wait for Jordan to get home, he went out hunting squirrels. And he has been begging me to go see this friend because he has a good friend there." Jakob said walking out the room, while William got off the bed. He noticed that all he was wearing was his boxers and nothing else. Jakob walked back into the room holding a pile of clothes. "Here some clothes for you, your other ones were a bit shredded so I had to bin them, I hope you don't mind." He said handing the clothes to William.

"No it's fine, thank you." He said gratefully as he took the clothes from Jakob, who exited the room.

William placed the clothes on the bed, they were nothing special just black boots, a black long shirt and navy blue pants. He put the clothes on, they fitted perfectly and to be honest he looked really cool in them, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so good.

He walked towards the door and just has he went through the door a boy around his age, maybe a year younger jumped in front of him, William got such a fright he jumped backwards.

"Sorry to scare you mate…" the boy said happily. "My names Jordan." He said extending out his hand, energetically. "What's your name?" he asked still holding out his hand.

William shocked the boy's hand, still a bit shocked. "William."

"Wow you're looking better, because when my pop brought you here you were covered in blood and…"

"Jordan, leave William alone. Otherwise I will not bring you with to the valley of the rocks." Jakob said sternly to his hyperactive son, as he walked outside.

"We're going to the Valley of the rocks? Yes!" Jordan said air punch excitedly.

William looked at him confused. "Who's at the valley of the rocks that you want to go so badly?"

"Oh, there's this really cool clan of rock trolls and this cool guy and his reindeer." He said heading towards the door.

"HA! Look Jordan I don't know what fairy tales you have been reading, but there is no such thing as rock trolls." William said crossing his arms and watching as Jordan opens the door.

"Are too and I can prove it." He said sticking his tongue out at William childishly and closing the door behind him.

William chuckled to himself, but then sadness washed over his face. He had left behind Alex and James, he had left them with the lord and there was no telling what he would do to them. But he couldn't go back, if anyone spotted him he would have an arrow through his chest before he could even think about saving them, so he had to leave the past behind and everyone in it.

"Hey Will, you coming because we are kind of doing this trip for you!" Jordan called from outside. William sighed and walked towards the door; he opened it slowly and exited the house to find Jordan sitting in the back of a sled and his dad in the front holding onto the reins.

Jakob noticed something was up with William, "Hey are you alright kid?"

"I'm fine, it's just my shoulder is sore." That was partly true.

"Well that's why we're going to the valley of the rocks and don't worry my friend and his family are quiet friendly." Jakob said smiling at William.

"Yeah they really are, just don't let them jump on you because they're really heavy." Jordan said grinning.

"Dude if this is about these people being rock trolls ,am still not buying it." William said rolling his eyes.

"Fine don't believe me, but don't blame me if you get a heart attack when you do see them."

Jakob chuckled at hearing the two bicker, "Come on Star." He said as he flicked the reins. Star began to canter off towards the valley of the rocks.

()()))()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((()(()())(())()(())()(()()()())(())()()()()()(()())

They had been riding in the sled for two hours and Jordan and William were still arguing over whether rock trolls were real or not. Jakob just sat and listened to the two, during the bickering he managed to pick up a few things about William's personality, he noticed William was hot headed, stubborn and never backed down. Because Jordan was usually extremely good at winning arguments in a few seconds, but this one had been lasting two hours, so it was a miracle that William had managed to argue with Jordan this long.

They went up a pass that lead up into the heart of a mountain. The pass was windy and quite bump, William was bouncing up and down in the back of the sled like a bouncy ball.

"Woah girl." Jakob said pulling on the reins and stopping the sled. He turned around to look at the boys who had now stopped their bickering. "We're going to have to walk from here boys, the road is a bit rough." He stepped of the sled. While William and Jordan jumped off and walked after Jakob, who had started walking on.

Ten minutes had past and William felt like they had been walking for hours, suddenly the sound of voices filled his ears. They weren't dangerous voices, they were cheery ones.

"Sounds like our friends are having fun." Jakob said as they came to a clearing.

William took one look at the clearing and almost fainted from shock, there were trolls very where. Jordan noticed the look on William's face and gave a triumphant grin. "Told you rock trolls are real."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." William replied still shocked.

"Hey Jakob!" a male troll walked up to Jakob. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages!"

"I've been busy cliff." Jakob replied back.

"And where is Jordan?" Cliff said happily.

"Right her Cliff!" Jordan said running up to Cliff.

"Ah there he is, Jordan my man." He said high fiving Jordan. Cliff them noticed William standing behind Jordan. "And you is this strapping young man?" he asked.

"Oh Cliff this is William." Jordan said gesturing towards William.

Cliff smiled happily, he then turned to his fellow trolls, "Hey fellows look whose here and they bought a friend with them!" he called towards the others. The other trolls looked in their direction and walked over to them excitedly. A female troll walked over to stand next to Cliff.

"Well, well look who came rolling in." she said.

"Hi Bulda, how are you?" Jakob asked

"The question is how are you, darling we have seen you two in like forever." Bulda replied

"We are fine thank you Bulda, but I was wondering if I could see Pabbie?" Jakob asked.

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Because William over here needs some of those special herbs that Pabbie has." He said gesturing towards William.

Bulda looked at William. "May isn't he a handsome lad." She said walking up to William, who was now surrounded by trolls. She took his hand and brought him down to her level and opened his jaws to inspect his teeth. "Hmmm, he has nice strong teeth and his canines are quite impressive…" she then looked into his eyes, then she inspected his hair and the she took his arms and inspected his muscles. "He has strong arms for a boy of his age. Tell me Will do you exercise or are just naturally muscular?" she asked putting down his arm.

"No, I guess it's just from all the work I've been doing." William said, he was a little freaked out by the trolls' interest in his body.

"And what work would that be?" Bulda asked him.

"Farm work."

"Ohh, did you hear that guys he's a farm boy!" Bulda shouted to the others. The others all chattered excitedly.

William looked at them, he then leaned closer to Jordan, "Why does me being a farm boy fascinate them so much?" He whispered into Jordan's ear.

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Bulda, can I please see Pabbie now?" Jakob asked, getting a bit annoyed by the trolls.

"Oh of course, I will go fetch him." She said as she walked off.

While she was leaving William noticed a boy about two years younger than himself siting on a block of ice as a reindeer pulled a sled type thing that the ice was sitting on.

"Hey Kristoff's back!" the trolls shouted excitedly running up to greet the boy and his reindeer.

"Hey guys." The boy called Kristoff said while getting off the block of ice. He then looked in William's direction and smiled. "Jordan, where've you being man? I haven't seen you in ages." Kristoff said walking up to them.

"Well we were busy so we didn't have time to come visit." Jordan explained. "Oh Kristoff this is William…" he said gesturing towards William. "Dad brought him home after he found him washed up on a riverbed, half dead." He added.

"Woah, well it's great to meet you Will, I'm Kristoff." He extended out his hand to William. William shook his hand and has he let go, the reindeer bounded up to him and gave him a big lick on the side of the face. Covering his face in reindeer slobber. "And that is Sven." He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kristoff." William said wiping the slobber off his face. "And you too Sven."

"My boys are back!" Bulda had returned with Pabbie and she had spotted Kristoff and Sven.

"Hey." Kristoff replied to her.

Pabbie walked up to Jakob and the two boys. "It's good to see you Jakob and you too Jordan…" he then turned to William. "And who might you be young man?"

"William" William replied.

"It's nice to meet you William."

William was surprised by this troll; he was more formal compared to the others.

"And what can I do for you Jakob?" Pabbie asked turning back to Jakob.

"Well you see I found Will half dead on a riverbank, I managed to tend to some of his wounds, but one of them needs to be treated with some of the special herbs that you have." Jakob explained to Pabbie.

"Very well, Kristoff could you please bring me that bag of herbs."

"Sure thing Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said as he went off to get the herbs.

Pabbie then turned to William. "Please can you remove your shirt?"

"Sure." William removed the shirt, some of the trolls gasped, they could see all the whip lashes on his back and the cut on his side from the arrow, but what was shocking was that the skin surrounding the wound on his shoulder had gone purplish black. Probably from the type of metal that the Lord's arrows were made from.

"Boy, you look terrible." Cliff commented as Kristoff reappeared with the herbs.

"Damn dude, you really have been through the wars." Kristoff said as he handed the herbs to Pabbie.

"Yeah, I know." William replied.

"Now I warn you this might sting a little." Pabbie said as he placed the herbs onto the wound. William winced; Pabbie was under exaggerating when he said it would sting a little because it felt like his arm was on fire. Once Pabbie had placed the herbs on he looked at William surprised. "There is something magical about you."

"What do you mean?" William asked, he had a slight idea of what Pabbie was talking about, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, he rather that they didn't know.

"I mean I can sense magic in you."

William sighed, "Well you're not wrong." William held out his hand and a flame burst from his hand. The trolls stared at it, fascinated as did Jakob and Jordan.

"Woah, dude that is so cool." Jordan said excitedly.

"This curse is the reason I was where you found me." William said as the fire in his hand vanished.

"Don't think badly of it because then you will begin to fear it and that's what leads to you hurting the people around you." Pabbie said. He then looked at Jakob. "Will he be staying with you?"

"He is more than welcome to live with me." Jakob said smiling at William.

"You're not put off by the whole fire thing?" William asked.

"Of course not."

William smiled at Jakob, Jordan hugged him tightly. "I've always wanted a brother." William smiled and hugged him back.

)((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It had been two days since William had met the trolls; he was on his way with Jakob and Jordan to Arendelle. Jakob had been asked by the King to deliver herbs for the castle's doctor. They entered the town, which William noticed was quite cheery and lively, the complete opposite of Tolden. They came to the castle gate, which was closed.

"Hey Jakob, why is the gate closed?" William asked Jakob.

"No one knows, for some reason the King had the gates closed." Jakob replied.

A guard walked up to the sled and looked at the three. "What do you want?"

"I was asked to deliver some herbs for the castle doctor." Jakob replied.

The soldier nodded and signalled for the gates to be opened. William watched as the gate opened revealing the castle's courtyard. Jakob stopped the sled near a door, where a rather big man stood.

"Okay you boys wait here, while I take these herbs inside." Jakob said picking up the box of herbs and walking towards the castle door.

William was staring at the castle, his eyes suddenly fell upon a girl looking out a window, she had platinum blond hair and in William's eyes she looked like a beautiful goddess.

Elsa was looking out her Window onto the town, it had been five years since she had struck Anna with her powers, five years she had been separated from Anna and people, excluding her parents. And as she gazed out her window her eyes fell upon a black haired boy around her age, she noticed how handsome he looked. She continued to stare at him, her eyes refusing to leave him.

William continued to stare at the girl, his eyes refusing to look away from her, he felt like he was in some sort of trance.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try publish the next one a little faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**8 years later**

William crept through a dark forest, his feet sinking into the snow that covered the entire forest like a blanket. A bow in his hand as he silently crept towards a deer that was looking for something to eat, he drew an arrow from his quiver and placed it on the bow string and carefully pulled back the string to his cheek. He took one more step forward, but unfortunately he stepped on a twig, which snap causing the deer to run away, William quickly shot the arrow in attempted to shoot the deer before it got away, but the arrow just missed the deer. William stood up straight and sighed in annoyance, this was the second time now he had missed his target. He turned and walked away.

The sun was rising, peeping over the mountain tops. William exited the forest, there were hoof prints on the floor, but there was now horse in sight. He huffed and raised two fingers two his lips and whistled. The sound of hooves came closer, and then a black horse with a white blaze came cantering over the hill towards William. As it reached him it slowed down into a walk and walked up to William, who was giving the horse an irritated look.

"Did you plan on leaving again Storm?" William asked looking at his horse.

Storm gave him a neigh that sound like 'no'.

"Oh really then why did you run off?"

Storm gave him a snort and nudged William with his nose in an attempted to apologise.

"No, acting all sweet and innocent is not going to get you anywhere boy." William said crossing his arms over his chest and he turned away.

Storm butted him softly with his head in a playful way. But he realised that William wasn't paying attention to him, he snorted and head butted William again, this time a bit harder causing William to fall face first into the snow. Storm let out a neigh that sounded like he was laughing; William pulled his head out of the snow and turned his head to look at Storm, but instead of glaring at the horse he just chuckled softly.

"Okay if that's the game you want play." He said standing up, while making a snowball. Storm was too busy laughing that he didn't notice the snowball flying towards him until it hit him in the face. Storm stood there for a minute then he turned his head to look at William, who was now laughing. Storm just looked at him then he too began to neigh happily.

"Alright, come on boy lets go home." William walked up to Storm and climbed on to the saddle. He flicked the reins lightly and Storm took off.

William loved the feeling of the wind in his face as he rode Storm through the snowy landscape, passing snow covered trees. He felt so alive and free.

()()()()()())()((()()())(()()()()()())(()()())((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

Elsa lay in her bed, the morning light falling upon her face. She opened her eyes, blinking as the light shone into her eyes. She sat up slowly, her eyes still adjusting to the morning light. She looked around her room and sighed dramatically, she did not feel like getting up today but unfortunately she had a meeting she looked over to the grandfather clock standing in the corner of her room, the time was nine o' clock and her meeting only started at ten thirty. She flopped back down into her bed and snuggled back under the covers, maybe she could sleep for a little while longer…

BANG BANG BANG

Or not.

"Elsa! Are you awake?!" Anna yelled from the other side of the door. Elsa sighed, for once could Anna not bang on her door.

"Anna go away, I'm sleeping." Elsa mumbled back, but loud enough so Anna could hear it.

"But it is really important!" Anna sounded like she was about to have a tantrum.

"What is more important than sleeping?" Elsa asked. She heard her sister huff in annoyance.

"Alright fine if you won't come out, then I'm coming in!" Anna shouted as she flung open the door and marched up to Elsa. She then jumped on Elsa, who felt as if all the air was being knocked out her lungs.

"Anna, get off." Elsa demanded, trying to push her sister off, but she was having no luck.

"Elsa, get up." Anna replied back.

Elsa huffed. "Fine I'll get up if you get off." She said surrendering; she wasn't as stubborn as Anna so she would most likely lose this battle.

Anna smiled victoriously and got off of Elsa. "Okay get dressed quickly." She demanded.

"What's the rush Anna?" Elsa asked getting off her bed and slowly making her way to her wardrobe.

"I need to tell you something important." Anna said bouncing up and down happily.

Elsa opened her wardrobe door and smiled a bit. Kristoff must have proposed, he had come to her two days ago and asked for her blessing. Elsa had been reluctant to bless the marriage, but she knew Kristoff loved her sister and would probably give his life for her so Elsa gave him permission to propose to Anna.

She didn't fell like conjuring herself a dress today, so she took a dark blue dress out of the cardboard. She climbed into it; she was definitely unlike most queens since she managed to dress herself while others needed servants to do it for them. Once she got her dress on she walked over to her mirror and fixed her hair into its usual French plait. She could see Anna in the mirror, she looked like she was going to burst from the excitement that was being bottled up inside.

Elsa turned to her sister and braced herself because her questioned was going to bring on a Anna hurricane. "How'd your date go last night?"

"Oh Elsa it was wonderful, we had dinner, then he went for a walk under the stars, then we sat done at a bench and he told me he wanted to ask me something then he went done on one knee and…" she stopped and held out her hand to show Elsa the ring. It wasn't that big or fancy but that didn't really matter, all that mattered was that Anna was getting married.

"Oh Anna am so happy for you." Elsa said hugging her sister tightly.

"Thank-you Elsa. I 'm just so excited." She said pulling away from Elsa.

"Where is Kristoff now?"

"Oh he left early this morning, ice master business you know." Anna said. "He'll only be back tomorrow." Her voiced sounded a bit upset.

"Aww, don't be upset Anna, he'll be back before you know it." Elsa said trying to cheer her up.

"I know." Her face brightened up. "So you want to go get some breakfast?"

She felt her stomach growl a bit. "Yeah, am actually rather hungry." Elsa said.

"Alright let's go, I do hope breakfast has some chocolate in it." Anna said happily.

"Chocolate in the morning sounds lovely." Elsa agreed.

The two sisters walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

()())()()()()((())(()())(()()())))))))))))))))))))))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

William and Storm were still riding through the forest, the sun was now above the mountains, high up in the sky. William spotted smoke rising above a hill, Jordan must be back from his trip to Arendelle. He rode through the gate towards the stable. A chestnut horse with a white blaze looked up at him and Storm as they rode closer; it reared up and gave a happy neigh. William halted Storm by the fence where the other horse was standing.

"Hey Blaze, you enjoy your little trip to Arendelle?" William asked as he got off Storm.

Blaze gave him a neigh.

"Yeah thought you might." William took of Storms saddle and placed it on the fence; he then went back and took off the bridle. He placed the bridle on top of the saddle and walked over to a gate that led into the paddock. "Come on Storm, in you go." Storm walked into the paddock and joined Blaze; the two began to eat hay standing side by side.

William smiled at the two, and then he picked up the saddle and bridle and carried them to the tack room. He placed the bridle on its hook and the saddle on a pole that was sticking out of the wall.

Jordan was inside the house, he was busy stirring something in a pot with a wooden spoon. He heard the door open, he turned to find William walking in covered in snow. "Hey bro, would you like some of my famous porridge with chocolate bits inside it?" Jordan asked stilling stirring.

"Oh no you're cooking again." William said sarcastically

"Haha very funny Will, but we both know am a great cook." Jordan said in a posh voice.

"I know you are, I was just joking with you." William chuckled.

"So what happened, you get scared when the deer growled?" Jordan said making fun of the fact that William hadn't caught anything.

"Hey, I by mistake stepped on a twig and besides I don't you think you could do better." William said sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Yeah I know, you're the hunter am the cook, but we're both great fighters and swordsmen." Jordan stated.

"Jordan something tells me you're going somewhere with this." William said.

"Umm well I was in Arendelle selling those furs and herbs. I also went to deliver some herbs to the castle doctor and I ran into the Captain of the Guard. He asked me with I knew anyone who is a great swordsman and I mention myself and you."

William raised his eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going.

"He has hired us to be the personal bodyguards to the Queen of Arendelle."

William looked at Jordan, he took in a deep breathe and sighed heavily. "Jordan do you know what happened four years ago when I worked as a bodyguard for the Southern Isle."

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't there, but I know what happened."

"Jordan royalty and I don't get along." William said a bit frustrated.

"But William Arendelle is nothing like the Southern isle and anyway you can't back down because we have to be there today." He said sheepishly.

"Today?! What time?" William asked, he was shocked by the short notice.

"Around midday." Jordan replied.

William looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I will do it. Are they paying us?"

"Of course, do you think I would agree if they weren't?" Jordan looked at William as if he were stupid.

William suddenly felt his stomach growl. "Well is there enough time for us to have breakfast?" William asked.

"Of course." Jordan took a bowl and put a large helping of porridge into it, "Here you go porridge with chocolate bits." He said handing William the bowl.

"Thanks man." William said as he took a big mouthful of the delicious meal.

())()())(()((()()()())(())()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()(())()((((((((((((((((((((((

Elsa wiped away some of the pancake that was around her mouth, she looked over at Anna who was still stuffing her face with pancakes and syrup. Not the most lady like way to eat, but this was Anna who wasn't your usual lady.

"You enjoying that?" Elsa asked watching her sister gobble down her food.

Anna looked up from her plate, syrup was covering her face. "Pity there is no chocolate." She said with her mouth full.

Elsa giggled, usually she would tell Anna not to speak with her mouth full, but she was going to let it slide today.

Kai entered the room holding a scroll, no doubt he was about to tell her what duties she had for today.

He bowed. "Morning your majesties."

"Morning Kai." Anna replied, her mouth still full of her.

This didn't surprise him; he was used to being greeted by Anna when she had half her breakfast in her mouth.

"Moring Kai, is there anything on my schedule today?" she asked, inside she was praying there wasn't much.

"Please say there isn't." Anna said giving Kai her pleading look.

"Well her highness doesn't have a lot of duties to attend to today. Just the usual reports that need to written and that meeting with the advisors…"

Elsa sighed she didn't like being stuck in a room with those men, half of them didn't actually like her. After what happen with the Great Thaw. That was one event that Elsa could never forget, it was when she froze her sister's heart and locked Arendelle in an eternal winter.

"And you'll be meeting your two personal bodyguards later this morning."

Anna's head snapped up. "Why are you getting bodyguards?"

"Anna I don't know myself." It was true she didn't know why the advisors had requested that she have bodyguards.

"Advisors informed me that it is due to the events that have been taking place over the last two weeks." Kai said gravely.

"And what events might they be?" Elsa asked wanting to know what the advisors had been keeping from her.

"There have been a series of killings and each time a note has been left behind, but I'm afraid the advisors did not inform me on what these notes said."

"Well they must have been serious if the advisors think it wise to get me bodyguards."

"I'm not sure your majesty." Kai bowed and left the room.

Anna looked at her sister, worried. "You don't think someone is trying to kill you?" Anna asked scared.

"I don't know Anna, but don't worry it's probably nothing." She looked out the window, "I hope." She said under her breath so that Anna couldn't hear her.

)()(())()(()()()()())()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

William and Jordan were getting ready to head out, they had already packed all the stuff they could carry, Storm and Blaze had been tacked up.

"I'm going to miss this place." Jordan said looking at the house as William climbed onto Storm.

"Hey, this gig won't be a life time thing so we can always come back." William said trying to lift Jordan's spirit.

Jordan turned and faced William. "So you're not mad at me for signing us up for this."

"No, am still mad."

Jordan wasn't bothered by this; William couldn't stay mad at him for long. He walked over to Blaze and climbed into the saddle. Once he was in the saddle, William urged Storm forward and the two galloped away, Jordan watched William ride away.

"Come on Blaze." He kicked Blaze forwards and they galloped after William and Storm.

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far;)**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

William and Jordan rode through the snow covered forest towards Arendelle, side by side galloping past the trees at top speed. William was still frustrated with Jordan for getting those jobs as the Queen of Arendelle's personal guards. He had been a guard for the Southern Isle and he had experienced what royalty were like and frankly he though they were nothing but stuck up, good for nothing snobs.

Jordan looked over at William and noticed the pissed off expression on his face. "Look Will, I know you're mad at me, but you know we need the money and like I told you they're paying us a lot."

William just huffed in annoyance and kicked Storm forward. Jordan watched his brother gallop ahead of him, he sighed and kicked Blaze forward and he galloped faster to try catch up with William.

()))()(()())()()()(())()(()())(()())()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()(

Elsa was sitting at a table listening to her advisors talk about certain affairs in the kingdom, mostly about trade agreements, but not once did they bring up the fact that her people her being killed and notes were being left. Elsa sat there staring into space as these thoughts raced through her mind.

"Your majesty." Elsa snapped out of her thoughts as her head advisor called her.

"Um…sorry, yes." Elsa said still trying to get out of her thoughts.

"There is a matter that we need to discuss with you, your majesty." He said, looking more serious than he usually did.

"And what might that be?" she asked politely. She didn't really like the expression they all had on her faces, but she hoped they were going to fill her in on what was happening with those notes.

"Your majesty, as you know given recent events that your safety has been threatened." The head advisor said.

"Yes am aware of the recent events, but am unaware on how they threaten my life." She said, hoping they would answer her.

"You needn't worry your majesty that is why he hired those to guards for you."

Elsa was about to argue with him, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere so she didn't bother. "Please continue." She said between gritted teeth, trying to sound polite at the same time.

"We have decided that it would be in the best interest of the kingdom that you find a king."

Elsa stared at them in disbelief and anger. "Excuse me, why do I need to marry?" she asked harshly.

"Well. Your majesty, you need someone who can handle matters in the kingdom that you can't and the kingdom is also in need of an heir."

Elsa snapped her head at him and gave him an icy stare. "I am not helpless I can run this kingdom by myself. I don't need some man telling me what to do and an heir is not essential."

"But your majesty…"

"No and that's my final answer." She stood up and looked at the men. "Now excuse me I have reports I need to write." She said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

(()())()(()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()())()(())((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

William and Jordan rode into the town, which was covered in snow and the people were surprisingly cheerful, which was not very common during winter. Children ran through the streets throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. William watched the children run past him, it bought back memories.

**14 years ago**

"**I'm going to get you!" William was running though he snow chasing his three year old sister**

"**No you're not!" she shouted back.**

**They ran through the snow, suddenly Alex tripped and fell head first into the snow. William saw this and he started laughing his head off. Alex pulled her head out of the snow, William was stilling rolling around on the floor laughing, but then he heard Alex crying softly. He instantly stopped laughing and quickly ran over to her and knelt down next to her.**

"**I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to laugh at you, it just came out." He felt bad for laughing at her when she fell.**

**He tried to hug her but instead he got a face full of snow, he wiped the snow off his face and looked at his sister in shock. She got up and ran away laughing.**

"**Fooled you!" she shouted as she ran away.**

**William stared after her, a smile spread on to his face. "Okay Alex you are so going to get it!" he shouted after her. He got up and ran after his giggling sister.**

"Will, Will!" William snapped out of his thought.

"You were daydreaming." Jordan said looking at him.

"Oh yeah sorry I was just lost in thought." He said.

"Well you know what dad used to say…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't daydream on a horse because then you'll end up on the floor." William always thought that saying as stupid, but he didn't say anything because he respected Jakob, even if some of the things he said sounded stupid. "But I wasn't daydreaming." William said defending himself.

"Hm-mph. Sure you weren't."

)()()()()(())()()()()()(()()()()()()(())()(()()())(())()()(())()()()()(())()()(

Elsa sat at her desk in the library writing her reports, but her mind was still focused on what the advisor had said about her needing to marry and produce an heir for the kingdom. She had only been queen for five months and they were already trying to marry her off.

A knock on the door jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she said looking up towards the door.

The Captain of the Guard entered the library; he walked up to the desk and bowed. "Your majesty the two men who we have hired to be your personal bodyguards have arrived and are on their way to the castle."

"Thank-you Captain." She said setting down her quill.

The Captain bowed and left the room.

Elsa sighed, this was another thing that annoyed her, whatever was happening clearly concerned people enough to want her to have bodyguards with her at all times, but for goodness sake she wasn't helpless. She was the Snow Queen she could probably freeze an attacker before they could even lift their sword. But she was going to let this matter go, but she was definitely letting the other matter go. She was not going to let those advisors force her to marry someone. She could do that in her own time, if she found the right guy.

()())()()(()()()())(()()()()()()()())(())(())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()

Jordan reached the castle gate before William due to him taking so long.

"Come on slow poke!" Jordan called back to William.

But William was lost in thought again, but the sound of Jordan calling him snapped him back to reality. "Okay I'm coming!" he replied. He kicked Storm forward into a trot to catch up to Jordan, who was waiting for him at the gate.

"Daydreaming again, dude this is like the second time today." Jordan said raising an eyebrow.

"What does this kingdom have a law against daydreaming?" William asked.

"No, but I do." Jordan said letting go of the reins and crossing his arms across his chest. Big mistake.

"Well I've got news for you; I'm the oldest so your laws don't apply to me." William said as he gently kicked Blaze's butt causing him to jump forward and since Jordan wasn't holding onto the reins, he fell of his horse onto the snow covered ground. William almost fell off Storm he was laughing so much.

Jordan stood up and dusted the snow off his clothes; he glared at William and mumbled something under his breath angrily. William still laughing flipped his leg over the back of the saddle and got off.

"Okay Will, you can stop laughing." Jordan said grumbly.

William stopped laughing and just smiled as he took the reins and led Storm past Jordan, who was busy retrieving Blaze, who was a few metres away from him. William made his way to the stairs that led to the castle door, he noticed a middle aged man standing at the door. He was probably a servant of some sorts to the Queen.

"Hello, you must be the new bodyguards." He said politely.

"Yes, my name is William and this is my brother Jordan." William said gesturing towards Jordan, who came and stood next to him.

"My name is Kai. Am the head servant to her majesty Queen Elsa."

"Pleasure to meet you Kai." William said rather formally.

"You gentlemen may tie your horses to the horse post over there." He said pointing to a horizontal post on the far left of the courtyard.

"Thank-you." William said. He turned and walked towards the post, he was closely followed by Jordan.

They tied their horses' reins to the post. William got two apples out of the satchel that was attached to his saddle and gave each horse one. He and Jordan then returned to where Kai was standing.

Kai smiled and led the two into the castle. It was big like most castles were; it wasn't as fancy as the castle in the Southern Isle. They were lead through the maze of hallways to a large door which William assumed led into the throne room. Kai turned to them.

"Gentlemen. I request that you hand over all weapons you might be carrying." Kai asked politely but William could sense a bit if harshness in his voice.

"Of course." William complied. He gave Kai his sword and three daggers that he carried, his bow and quiver were still attached to Storm's saddle. Jordan handed Kai his sword and dagger, he had left his crossbow on Blaze.

Kai placed the weapons on a nearby chest. "Thank-you, now follow me gentlemen." Kai opened the door and led them into a huge room. William looked around the room in awe; it was more magnificent than the one in the Southern Isle, except the two thrones which were made from wood with a series of things craved into them. The Southern Isle's thrones, William swore were made from gold or silver. They stopped in the centre of the room in front of the thrones.

William heard a door open; he looked to the side and notices a big burly man in a uniform walk through the door. The man turned and faced the two, he had a stern expression on his face, and William noticed Jordan quivering in fear as the man stared intently at the two. A girl walked into the room, she had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, and she had a bubbly expression on her face as she stood on the opposite side of the thrones to the man.

"May I present Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai said.

William and Jordan bowed. William couldn't believe this girl was royalty, she seemed to bouncy to be a princess. And for some reason when he looked at her he saw his sister, the princess had the some personality as Alex.

Suddenly something else caught his eye, he turned towards the door where a young woman, probably around his age entered the room. She had platinum blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was most likely that girl he saw in the castle window eight years ago. She was more beautiful up close. He felt like he could stare at her for hours, but that would just be rude, so he had to pry his eyes away from her. Jordan noticed William's reaction when the woman entered the room, he snickered a bit, being careful not to let anyone see him.

"And Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced. William and Jordan bowed as Elsa stood in between Anna and the man. Her gaze fell upon William, who was trying to avoid making eye contact with her, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't, he gazed back at her and for a moment it felt like they were connected.

**Please review!**

**Fast update I know, I already had this one written down **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry if the story line is going a bit slow. I will try to speed it up.**

**Chapter 10:**

Elsa continued to gaze at William; she noticed he was wearing dark navy blue pants, tucked neatly into black boots. He wore a black shirt with a black leather sleeveless jacket with another black long sleeve jacket over it. He had charcoal black hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of amber.

The two continued to gaze at each other until the man cleared his throat, snapping them out of their trance.

"So gentlemen may I have your names." He inquired in a very serious tone.

"I'm William and this is my brother Jordan." William answered.

"And where do you hail from?" William turned his head to the source of the voice, which to his surprise came from the Queen; he noted that her voice sounded like that of an angel's.

"We are from around her your majesty." He replied, still a bit mesmerized by her voice.

Elsa was about to ask something else, but the man cut her off. "The Captain informed me that you two have been guards for a kingdom before."

"Well actually sir, only I have worked for another kingdom, Jordan was too young at the time."

"And which kingdom did you serve?"

William gulped, he knew Arendelle and the Southern Isle's relationship hadn't been going smoothly over the past few months and he didn't know how they would react.

"The Southern Isles, sir."

This time Elsa cut off the man before he had I chance to open his mouth. "And how long did you serve that kingdom?" she asked curiously.

"Eight months your majesty." He said sheepishly. That was definitely going to raise questions because the minimum amount of time a person spends guarding a kingdom is roughly a year and a half.

Elsa raised her eyebrow slightly. "And why did you only serve them for eight months."

"Well…you see the youngest prince. I sort of butted heads with him a few times, your majesty."

"And did you leave the Southern Isles or were you let go?" Elsa asked, she was slightly interested with this man's history with the Southern Isles.

"Um…well I wasn't let go, per say. I was kind of kicked out, literally." He answered sheepishly.

Elsa looked at him sceptically. "And why her you kicked out?"

"Um…well I sort of…gave Prince Hans a right hook because he said something that I took to offense." William replied, stuttering a bit.

Elsa and Anna's looked at him surprised and shocked while the man's facial expression remained serious.

"Woah, I luck you already." Anna said. She was pleased to know she wasn't the only one you had socked Hans.

"This sort of behaviour concerns me." The man said. "Tell me young man, have you or would you ever hit a girl?"

Elsa and Anna both snapped their heads towards the man in complete shock. Jordan's mouth fell open in shock that this man would ask such a question, William just looked at him, what did this guy think he was, a psych? A women abuser?

"Excuse me, what?" William asked still shocked by this man's question.

"Well as her majesty's head advisor, I want to make sure we're not hiring a man with anger issues to protect her."

William opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by Jordan. "Sir William is not the type of guy who would hit a girl; in fact he's terrified of them." Jordan added.

Anna giggled a little, but she immediately stopped when her sister glared at her.

William's face turned red from embarrassment. "Actually your majesty…you see I'm not…scared of women I just…respect them." He stuttered.

"No please you don't have to explain yourself, that question was out of line." Elsa said shooting a glare at her advisor, who didn't seem bothered by receiving an icy glare from his Queen. "Now I think that's enough questions for today. Kai will now show you to your quarters."

"Thank-you your highness." William and Jordan bowed and left the room.

Once the two had left the room the advisor turned to Elsa, his serious expression still unchanging. "Your majesty I would like to talk to you about that matter we spoke of earlier."

Elsa took a deep breath in an attempt to keep herself calm, she turned to the advisor with an annoyed expression on her face. "I thought I told you that I have no interest in marrying anyone at the moment." She said angrily.

"Woah, what's this about you marrying?" Anna asked in surprised, since she didn't know about any of this.

Elsa sighed and turned to Anna. "The advisors feel that I need a king to help manage the kingdom…and to produce an heir."

Anna's mouth fell open in shock, but it soon turned to anger. "Listen here, my sister doesn't need some man to run this kingdom; she is more than capable of running Arendelle by herself!" Anna was now right in the advisors face.

The advisor was a bit shocked by Anna's reaction, but he didn't even bother to argue with her, he just turned and left the sisters standing there.

Anna screwed up her face and shook her head slightly. "Yeah sure, just walk out the room while the princess is talking to you." She stuck her tongue out in the direction that he had left. She then turned to Elsa, who still looked mad.

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. "Men."

Anna joined her sister and crossed her arms. "Tell me about it." She huffed.

)()(())()()()()()(())()(())()()(())()()(()())()(())()()(()())()()(

Kai led William and Jordan to their quarters, some other servants had already bought all their things to their room. The room wasn't fancy; it had two beds, two cardboards and a small table with two chairs. There were two windows that looked out onto the courtyard.

"I'll let you two sort yourselves out." Kai left the two alone in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, this isn't so bad, now is it?" Jordan said sitting down on one of the beds.

William didn't answer.

"Will?"

Still no response.

"Are you now daydreaming about the Queen?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows at William.

"What? No! Don't be stupid." William replied looking at Jordan.

"Oh please, Will. I saw the way you were looking at her."

"I was just…" William couldn't think of an answer to give Jordan.

"You were just checking her out."

"No I wasn't" William was getting a bit irritated with Jordan.

"Hmm, okay."

William glared at him and proceeded to unpack his things. "Aren't you going to unpack?" William asked as he put his things into the cardboard on his side of the room. "Or are you going to sit there and do nothing."

"I will do that later." He said lying down and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Lazy bones." William teased.

Jordan removed his arm and looked up at William. "Listen here…" he was cut off by someone knocking at the door. But Jordan being Jordan that didn't stop what he wanted to say. "I can do what I want, so don't you…"

"Jordan can you save your speech for another day." William said as he walked up to the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned it, on the other side stood a man dressed in a uniform that suggested that he was a soldier.

"Sorry to interrupt." The soldier said politely.

"Um, no it's cool, you didn't" William reassured the man.

"The Captain wishes to speak to you two, he is waiting for you in the ballroom."

"We will be there in a minute,"

William watched the man walk away as he closed the door. Jordan had his arm over his eyes again and looked like he was sleeping. William shook his head; he grabbed Jordan's leg and pulled him off the bed causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jordan glared as William as he rubbed his bruised butt.

"The Captain wants to see us."

"So it doesn't mean you have to bruise me! A simple pat on the shoulder would have worked or a shout in the ear." He said standing still rubbing his butt.

"I'm afraid with you; bruises are they only things that can get through your thick skull." William mocked

"Not true, I'm not the thick skulled one. You are." Jordan shot back.

"Oh please, we both know, I'm the intelligent one." William gloated.

"No, you're the guy who is all brawn and no brains."

"No, that's you. I'm brains and brawn." William said walking to the door.

"Well…"

"Jordan, drop it."

)((()()(())()(())()()()(())()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

Elsa was back in the library, but this time she was reading. She was reading a book about a prince, who falls in love with a lowly farm girl. The story tells of how they struggle to keep their love a secret in fear that if others found out they would be separated forever.

She was just getting to a really good part when suddenly the library door flung open to reveal Anna. "Elsa!"

Elsa got such a fright she almost froze the book. "Anna, what is so important that you had to give me a heart attack?" Elsa asked clutching her chest.

"I've just realised that we haven't set a date for the wedding and I don't have a dress…" Anna was speaking so fast Elsa could barely hear what she was saying.

"Anna."

"And what about the catering and…"

"Anna!" Elsa shouted holding her sister's shoulders. "Calm down."

Anna took a deep breath and Elsa could feel her sister's muscles relax. "We can plan all that when Kristoff gets back, Okay?"

"Okay." Anna replied in a calm tone.

"How about in the meantime we organise an engagement ball for you and Kristoff the night after he gets back?"

Anna's expression changed into pure excitement. "Yes!" she shrieked in a high pitched voice.

Elsa thought her eardrums were going to burst.

"Can I please do the invitations?" she asked giving Elsa her puppy eyes.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes you can. But run them by me before sending them."

"I will!" Anna called back as she ran out the room.

Elsa watched her sister leave the room; she shook her head laughing and returned to her book.

)(())()()()(())(())()()(()()()())()()((((((((((((((((())()()(())(

"This castle is a flipping maze." Jordan stated, walking behind William through the castle's corridors.

"I know." William agreed, looking around the hallways.

"You know for a guy who claims to be brains and brawn, you sure weren't using your brain. You should have asked that bloke where the ballroom is."

"Jordan I thought I told you to drop that subject." He said looking back.

"Well am not a dog, I can't drop subjects."

William huffed. "Fine then, let it go, is that better." William was now getting annoyed with his brother. Jordan opened his mouth to argue. "And don't even think of arguing." William said not even looking to see if Jordan was going to speak.

Jordan shut his mouth and continued to walk behind William mumbling softly.

It took them fifteen minutes to find the ballroom, they entered it to find the Captain standing there not looking happy with them.

"What took you two so long?" he demanded

"Um…well we got lost sir." William replied.

"You two are going to have to know this castle like the back of your hand, she that if an assassin does try kill her majesty you two don't take fifteen minutes to save her."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Now, we need to discuss your duties. One of you will have to do a night shift each night…"

"Night shift? Sir isn't that a bit extreme?" William questioned.

"We are not taking risks." The Captain stated. "As I was saying, you will not leave the Queen's side, at least one of you has to be with her at all times…"

"Sir, shouldn't the Queen be allowed to at least have some personal space?" William had once again interrupted the Captain, who was now getting frustrated with him.

"Let me finish and if you interrupt me one more time I will turn you into a punching bag, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And the other could guard the princess, but you wouldn't have to stick to her, any questions?"

"No sir." They answered in unison.

"I will leave you boys to decide who is guarding who and who will be doing tonight's shift." The Captain left the two standing in the room.

"Okay, who's doing tonight?" Jordan asked, turning to William.

"Well I'm not." He said crossing his arms.

"Well neither am i." Jordan said back looking William in the eye.

The two stood there, staring at each other, determined.

"Shall we toss my lucky coin?" Jordan asked, breaking the silence

"What's the point you always win." William replied still staring at Jordan.

"You never know Will, this could your day." Jordan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver coin. "Heads, you do the night shift. Tails, I do it."

"Fine." William huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Jordan tossed the coin into the air. The coin turned several times before Jordan caught it and slammed it onto the back of his hand. He slowly lifted his hand to reveal the coin.

"Heads! HA! You're doing the night shift!" Jordan gloated.

"Okay let me see that coin because I swear that thing is double sided." Will demanded, stretching his hand out towards Jordan, who clutched the coin close to his chest.

"Of course it's not double sided, what makes you think it is?" Jordan asked, a little offended.

"Oh I don't know maybe because every time you flip that thing it lands on heads."

"It's luck." Jordan said defending himself from William.

"It's cheating." William shot back.

"Whatever, you're still taking the night shift." Jordan smirked.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, I had a bad case of writer's block. My updating may be a little slow so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Frozen or any of its characters, but I do own the OCs**

**Chapter 11:**

The sun was setting behind the mountains, staining the sky with orange and pink, the forests darkened and the nocturnal creatures emerged from the resting places.

Four figures galloped through the darkening forest, hoods were drawn over their faces concealing them. Their capes flew behind them as they sped past the trees; they approached a dark abandoned fortress. Its walls were pitch black and the building itself looked like the house of Death. They rode across a drawbridge, above a murky looking moat into a dismal looking courtyard.

The riders halted their horses in front of a flight of stairs that led up to a half destroyed door, two of the men got off their horses and pulled back their hoods. One larger one of the men had a beard while the smaller man had side burns. Another man hopped off his horse and drew back his hood; he had auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

The fourth man however showed no signs of getting off his horse. "Stein!" the man yelled demandingly. "Klaus!"

"Yes sir?" the large bearded man walked over to the man followed the smaller man.

"Get me down!" the rider ordered.

The two men exchanged glances at each other; they then proceed to get the man off his horse. The man was much shorter that the other three men and was as thin as a tooth pick.

"You know you could have just got off that horse yourself." The man with the auburn said in an annoyed tone.

The short man turned and glared at him and stomped up to him. "Listen here boy; I don't take orders from good for nothing princes…" he paused and started chuckling, "Ha! Wait I forgot you're not a prince anymore!" he blurted out.

The ex-prince's expression changed into pure anger. "I wouldn't laugh at him, old man because don't forget you were also striped of your title, ex-duke." He shot back.

The old man immediately stopped laughing and glared at the man. "Let's just go inside, I don't feel like arguing with you." He pushed past the ex-prince, closely followed Stein and Klaus.

The ex-prince watched the duke and his two thugs walk up the stairs to the half destroyed door, he too started to walk up the stairs behind them.

The inside of the fortress smelt like death, it's walls were dark, cold and some were even half destroyed, there were a few candles in the candle sticks on the wall that lighted the dark corridors with a dim light. The men approached a door, probably they only one in the entire fortress that wasn't destroyed. It was a wooden door and it was black like most things in this place were and it had what looked like some demon wolf standing on a pile of skulls craved into the wood work.

The duke looked at the door uncomfortably. "And where did you say you found this man?" he asked.

"That is no concern of yours. All you have to know is that he is the only one you can help us with our problem." The prince answered as he raised his hand to the door and slowly pushed it open, revealing what looked like a throne room, but it was hard to tell since it was thrashed. There was rubble everywhere and the banners around the room had either fallen to the ground or were still hanging, but were shredded. But what was more terrifying were the skeletons lying around the room and the claw marks that marked what was left of the walls.

At the back of the room sat a dark and sinister looking figure sitting on a throne, to the man's right stood a middle aged man along with a large man, the prince looked at the man in fear he was almost the size of a flipping mountain. The prince and the other three men stopped in front of the figure.

"You are late." The figure said in an annoyed tone, but he said it in a dark and emotionless voice.

"Apologies we…"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Prince Hans." The figure said, showing no interest in what Hans was going to say.

Hans looked at the man in fear, his gaze then turned to the two men standing near the dark figure. "Who are they?" Hans tried to say in a demanding voice, but he was scared what this person would do if he demanded information from him.

"I am Lord Dirk and this is my right hand man, Brutus." The smaller of the two men answered, Hans could hear that this was also a man he didn't want to mess with.

The duke scoffed. "Lord of where?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Tolden." Dirk answered.

The duke's face immediately turned into an expression of fear, but Hans did not seem fazed by this information.

"I can see you've heard of my little town, all bad things I hope." He said smirking.

"Yes I have, but I never really under stood why Tolden was feared so much." Hans answered crossing his arms.

"My men and I are excellent mercenaries and fighters, as you can see." He said gesturing to Brutus.

Hans once again cringed in fear at the sight of the huge man.

"But how would I few men from a small town be able to deal with our problem?" the duke inquired.

Dirk snapped his head at the duke and glared at him intently. "My men are extremely good swordsman and archers, duke." He said coldly.

"Well my men are way better archers than yours could ever be and…" the duke was cut off when an arrow zoomed past him; he both spun around to face the dark figure who was holding a crossbow in his hand.

"Now, now gentlemen there is no need for you to quarrel over whose men are better because your men combined would never stand a chance against mine." The figure gloated.

"And why would you say that." Lord Dirk scoffed.

"Well let's discuss your men's failures to follow through with something shall we." The figure turned to the duke. "May I ask, duke? Do you expect your two thugs to even stand a chance against the Snow Queen because if memory serves me correctly, they failed in doing that."

"Well um…they…" The duke stuttered.

"I never asked for an answer, duke." The figure said in an irritated tone. He then turned to Lord Dirk. "And Lord Dirk don't think that just because you have faced a magical being before that your men are better because you failed to dispose of him and he was only a kid at the time."

"I did not fail, that devil is dead." The Lord stated.

"If you say so." Figure said leaning back into his sit.

"Why are you making our men seem inferior when you have none." The lord spat.

"I just told you that my men are more powerful than yours combined." The figure stated calmly

"You have no men, there was no sign of life when he entered this fort." The duke blurted out.

The figure snapped his head to face the duke. "Your eyes deceive you old man. My men were watching your every move." He said in a dangerous tone.

"While then why don't they reveal themselves?" the Lord asked getting impatient.

"They are very secretive creatures, hey only appear when I have need of them." He answered darkly.

"How do we now you're not tricking us?" the Lord asked crossing his arms.  
"Why would I trick you, I too want the Snow Queen and Arendelle to fall. You see this fort was once the home of the king and queen for Oakenville, one of the great kingdoms in these parts. The kingdom was able to fend off any enemy with their great army, all except one, me. My whole purpose in life is to gain power and to destroy lives." He said darkly as he stood up and walked into the dim light.

All six men froze in fear as the figures face was revealed, he had hair as black as night and eyes that were blood red and claw marks running down his face over his one eye. "And don't worry we won't fail because the Snow Queen and her precious kingdom will both fall.

Elsa was tossing and turning in her bed, she was having a nightmare again only this time it had nothing to do with what happened during the eternal winter.

**She was running through a dark castle, she could hear the something running after, but she didn't dare look back. She burst through the castle door out into the courtyard, the creature still hot on her trail. But she froze as her eyes fell upon a town which was on fire, she looked towards the castle and saw a dark figure standing at the top of the stairs, its red eyes staring intently at her.**

**Elsa turned and fled into the town, the roaring flames surrounding her. She ran out of the burning town onto a frozen lake. She now could no longer hear the creature behind her, so she stopped running and turned around, but the creature was still there. She instantly tried to run away, but she couldn't move her legs it felt has if they were glued to the ice. Creature got closer and closer, but even though it was about metre away it still looked like a giant black shadow with two red eyes staring at her.**

"**There is no escape, Snow Queen." It said. It then lunged out her.**

**Elsa screamed and bolted up right, panting. Her breathing was heavy and her body was trembling. Once she calmed her nerves down she slid back into bed, but she could not sleep. All dreams had meanings to them and the same thought kept on racing through her mind, what did this one mean?**

**So I've just realised I made a mistake with the story.**

**This part is actually set 9 years later so William has just turned 22 and Elsa is 21 turning 22. And here are the other character's ages:**

**Jordan-20**

**Anna-19**

**Kristoff-21 (I've always imagined that he was a year younger than Elsa)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know most of my chapters are short, but am not really a fan of long chapters.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry it took so long to post this chapter; life has just been too hectic.**

**Chapter 12**

The sun rose up behind the mountains staining the sky with pink and orange, the sun's light shone down onto the frozen lake where the ice harvester were preparing to leave. Kristoff was loading up his sled with all his equipment, he was about to reach for the next bag when his stomach growled. His hand stopped where it was and shifted towards another bag, he picked the small bag up and opened it, but to his surprised and disappointment it was empty. Kristoff stared into the bag with a confused expression, he was sure there were meant to be at least four carrots left. He tipped the bag over his hand and shook it, and a few carrot crumbs dropped down onto his hand.

"Sven, what happened to the carrots?" Kristoff asked looking at his reindeer showing him the carrot crumbs.

Sven just looked at him with a carrot covered face and shrugged his shoulders, giving Kristoff an innocent look, which of course didn't look so innocent since he had the evidence all over his face.

Kristoff sighed, there was no point in taking this matter any further since the carrots were already in Sven's stomach and regurgitated carrots did not sound appealing to Kristoff. He tossed the empty bag into the sled and the rest of his things. "Come on buddy, let's go home!" Kristoff called to Sven.

Sven bounded up to Kristoff like a happy puppy with his tongue hanging out. Kristoff laughed at the sight of his reindeer and hooked Sven up to the sled; he then climbed into the sled and grabbed hold of the reins. "Let's go Sven." He said as he flicked the reins. Sven kicked off and the two headed down the mountain back to Arendelle.

Back at Arendelle the sun was shining through a window onto Jordan's face, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. He glanced over at William's bed, where his brother was fast asleep snoring softly. Jordan raised an eyebrow mischievously and sat up slowly, his eyes fixed on William. He crept up to William's bed and stood right next to it, he lifted his arms getting ready to jump on William and give him a fright.

"Don't even think about it." William mumbled.

Jordan dropped his arms with a pout on his lips. "You're no fun Will." He said walking back to his bed.

William sat up looking at Jordan with an irritated expression. "Well excuse me if I want to get some sleep after being up all night."

"Well it's not my fault you have bad luck."

"I do not have bad luck; you just have a double sided coin." William said standing up and walking towards his cardboard and started dressing himself.

Jordan collapsed back down onto his bed, crossing his arms and looking annoyed. "How many times must I tell you that my lucky coin his not double sided."

"I will only believe that when I see it for myself."

Jordan gave him an offended look. "Why won't you believe me, I've never lied before and in fact I've never done anything bad."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really."

"What about the time you hid a skunk in my bed?" William asked.

"Hey, I already told you I don't know how that thing got into your bed."

"Jordan, I saw you carrying it into the house."

Jordan opened his mouth to argue, but he paused his expression changed to a defeated look. "Fine, I have done one bad thing in my life."

"And what about the time you…"

"Alright, alright that's enough.'

William gave Jordan a triumphant smirk.

"Oh don't you start with that look." Jordan said pointing a finger at William.

"What look?" he asked innocently, but he knew what look Jordan was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Will; you know exactly what look am referring to."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." William replied as he walked towards their door. "Now get dressed we have a busy of protecting the Queen."

Jordan smirked. "Oh, the Queen." He gave William his look.

"Jordan why are you giving me that look you know it creeps me out."

"Because someone has a crush on the Queen." He replied in a romantic voice.

"What?! No I don't." William denied.

"Don't deny it, you're so have a crush on the Queen."

"Jordan, let me explain something to you…" William paused, still looking at Jordan.

"Yes, am waiting."

"A queen and a peasant don't mix well."

"Sure they do all you have to do is add some love and they mix perfectly." Jordan replied happily.

William stared at him and shook his head. "Why do I even bother explaining these things to you?"

"Well you explained this better than the time when I asked you about…"

"Okay, let's not go back to that topic shall we because I don't feel like explaining that stuff to you." William said opening the door and walking out.

"But I don't want to be the guy who still thinks that babies are delivered by storks." Jordan called after William.

'Just get dressed!" William shouted back.

Elsa was fast asleep with her head resting on a piece of paper and a quill next to her hand. She had been writing reports all night, but eventually she had just blacked out and fallen asleep. The morning light shone through her window onto her face, but she showed no signs of waking up she just continues to lie there snoring softly. There was a sudden sound of energetic knocking on the door, but still Elsa did not wake up.

"Elsa! Are you awake?" Anna called from the other side of the door in her usual energetic voice.

No response

"Elsa, don't tell me you're still asleep it's ten o' clock."

Still no response

Anna huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms and staring intently at the door. She stood there for three minutes before she got fed up. "Okay Elsa, am coming in."

Still her sister failed to respond.

Anna placed her hands on the doorknobs and pushed the doors open, a bit too hard causing them to slam into the walls. That was enough to give Elsa such a fright she fell off her chair onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry." Anna apologized innocently.

Elsa sat up on the floor and glared at Anna. "Anna, there is an action that is most commonly used before entering someone's room, it is known as knocking perhaps you've heard of it or haven't the two of you been introduced?" Elsa mocked.

Anna looked at her sister in disbelief. "Elsa I knocked and called you twice."

"Well I didn't hear anything, one minute I was peacefully asleep and the next thing I know am on the floor after nearly having a heart attack."

Anna was still looking at Elsa when she noticed that her sister had ink on her cheek. Anna tried not to giggle but she was failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked looking at Anna as if she were some mad person.

"You…you have some…some ink on your…face." Anna managed to say through her giggles.

"What!" Elsa shot up from the floor and went over to her mirror. There was a large smudged black spot on her cheek that had been resting on her reports. She proceeded to her bathroom to wash it off, while Anna was laughing her head off. Elsa walked back into the room glaring at Anna.

"Anna, why are you still laughing?" Elsa demanded.

"Because I've never seen you do that." Anna replied still laughing.

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"Fall asleep on the job."

"Anna, I was up all night doing my reports so it's understandable why I fell asleep on my work."

"It was still pretty funny." Anna laughed.

"Okay, that's enough laughing at me. What did you come to tell me?" Elsa asked.

"What makes you think I wanted to tell you something?" Anna questioned.

"Well I don't know maybe because of your sudden entrance."

"It wasn't sudden; I just swung the doors open too hard." Anna said holding her hands behind her back trying to look innocent. "I actually came to remind you that we are visiting the townspeople at ten thirty."

"What? That's today?" Elsa asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, did you forget?"

"Well I didn't forget I've just had a lot on my plate lately."

"Well it's today, so get ready and we can go have some breakfast before we head out into the town." Anna said excitedly.

"Alright you go down so long, I will be down shortly." Elsa said smiling at her sister.

"Okay, see you at breakfast." Anna said as she began to skip down the corridor towards the dining room.

Elsa watched her bubbly sister skip down the corridor; she couldn't help but chuckle softly.

William and Jordan were walking through the corridors, trying to find the main door so that they could get to the stables. But they were once again lost.

'Burp' Jordan had suddenly let out a loud burp.

William snapped his head at him in disgust. "Jordan!"

"What? That breakfast was delicious besides remember how we used to have burping competitions?"

"Yes I do, but we are not having one here because in case you haven't noticed we are surrounded by royalty and I don't think they would take kindly to you burping all over the place."

"Alright fine mister stick in the mud, no more burping."

William looked at Jordan in annoyance as the two carried on walking down the corridor in silence.

"William! Jordan!" A voice called them from behind them.

They both spun around at the same time to face the Captain.

"Yes Captain?" They asked in unison.

"I have something I want you two to do this morning." The Captain said with his usual serious expression. "The Queen and Princess are heading into the town and the advisers want you two to go with them."

"But sir, shouldn't the Queen and Princess be allowed to visit their people without been followed by armed men?" William questioned.

The Captain looked at him with a look that said shut up. William saw this and immediately thought it was probably best for him to stop arguing.

"Yes sir." William said.

"Good you will meet them in the courtyard." The Captain said as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh Captain." Jordan called.

"What?"

"Which way to the courtyard?"

The Captain gave him an irritated looked and sighed, he turned to a passing servant. "Could you please how these two idiots where the courtyard is?"

"Yes sir." The servant walked up to William and Jordan. "Follow me boys."

The two followed him, Jordan turned to William. "Did that guy just call us idiots?"

"Jordan, it's no big deal if he called us idiots or not." William replied.

"Well maybe for you, but it is a big deal for me." Jordan huffed.

William rolled his eyes. "There are worse things to be called Jordan."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I'm not going to say them because they are not for your delicate ears." William mocked.

Jordan gave him an offended look. "Am not delicate."

"Sure you're not." William replied sarcastically.

Jordan glared at William. "I'm not talking to you."

"That's alright, we both know you won't be able to give me the silent treatment, you'll start talking to me after an hour or less."

"No I won't"

"Five coins say you will." William said stopping and stretching his hand out to Jordan.

"Deal." Jordan said taking William's hand and shaking it.

They released hands and carried on following the servant. William had a smirk on his face and Jordan noticed this, he rolled his eyes and looked away because if asked he would probably lose the bet.

Anna and Elsa walked out of the dining room. Elsa was walking slightly faster than Anna.

"What's the big hurry?" Anna asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed we are late for our visit to the town." Elsa replied speeding up her pace.

Anna looked at her sister with an amused look; this was so something Elsa would say. "You know the townspeople don't run on schedules, they just go with the flow."

"Anna that isn't true with everyone, there are a few people who do work on schedules and am one of those people." She said as they walked through the great hall towards the main door. Anna was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Your majesties!" a voice called out to them.

The two sisters turned to see the head advisor walking up to them.

"Yes?" Elsa asked as politely as she could, not that she wanted to be with this man.

"Am here to inform you that the council and I think that for your safety that you'll be escorted by your bodyguards on your visit today." He said in a caring yet serious voice, although Elsa noticed that the caring tone sounded a bit fake.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, while Anna stood behind her looking a mixture of anger and shock.

"Your majesty, we only want to make sure you are safe and sound. We don't want anything to happen to you." He replied in a way that made Elsa sound weak and helpless and this was making Elsa's blood boil.

"Look if I walk into the town with armed men, my people will think that I don't trust them." Elsa said in an irritated voice as she glared intently at him.

"Well they have already been told to go with you so am afraid you're stuck with them. Good day you highnesses." He bowed and left the room and the two angered sisters.

"The nerve of that man." Elsa said crossing her arms with a pissed off expression on her face.

Anna sighed, "Well let's not let that man ruin our good mood, come on let's go." Anna said walking out the door into the courtyard, followed by Elsa.

William and Jordan were standing in the courtyard in total silence. William was the first to spot the two sisters walking towards them; he gently nudged Jordan to get his attention.

"What?" Jordan asked, but he quickly slammed his hand over his mouth realising that he had just spoken to William.

William gave him a triumphant smirk and held his hand in front of Jordan. "Pay up bucko."

Jordan grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of coins and slammed them into William's palm. Elsa and Anna noticed this and looked at each other in confusion, they then looked back at the brothers who had now also noticed that the Queen and Princess had noticed Jordan handing money over to William as they had been walking towards them which was probably a little bit suspicious. The two boys bowed.

"Good morning your majesties." William said politely.

"Good morning William, Jordan." Elsa said.

"Good morning your majesty." Jordan said.

"So I understand that you two will be escorting us into the town." Anna said, William noticed that she sounded a bit annoyed. He understood why, he didn't think that they needed protection on their visit to their people, but who was he to argue with the council.

"Yes, but I understand if you don't agree with us having to go with you on your visit, but I promise we will give you your space." William said.

"Thank-you, I appreciate that." Elsa said politely. William smiled warmly at her and she blushed, she quickly turned and walked towards the gate not wanting William or more importantly her sister to see her blushing since it would be very obvious on her pale skin.

Anna followed her sister while William and Jordan waited for them to exit the gate.

"You know if the Captain spots us just standing here while the Queen and Princess walk through the gate, he will probably bite our heads off." Jordan said watching the girls leave turning to William.

"Are you scared of the Captain?" William asked smirking.

"What? No I'm not scared of…" he paused seeing the look William was giving him, a look which he knew meant 'don't lie'. Jordan dropped his head and looked at the floor. "Alright I am a bit scared of him." He said sheepishly.

William chuckled softly and look towards the gate, seeing that the royal sisters had now entered the town. "Come on let's go."

)()()()()()()()()(()())()()()(())()(()()())()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()(

William and Jordan stood quietly, leaning on a wall watching Elsa talking to her people, while Anna played with the children. William watched Elsa mostly, taking in her features. She was quiet young to be a ruler, but clearly she did a good job since Arendelle was prospering. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever in contended, her smile was beautiful, and her eyes were like sapphires.

Jordan seemed to notice that William was in a trance, but he chose not to snap him out of it since he was enjoying watching his older brother lost in a trance while looking at Queen. He eventually thought that it was probably better to snap him out of it before someone noticed.

"Hey Will." He said waving his hands in front of William's face, but it was useless William didn't even blink an eye.

Jordan pulled back his hand and frowned; he raised his elbow and bashed William in the arm. William almost fell over, but he managed to stay on his feet. He stood up right rubbing his shoulders while shooting a fiery glare out Jordan.

"What was that for?" William hissed, still rubbing his shoulder.

"You were daydreaming; I had to knock you out of it before someone noticed you staring at the Queen." Jordan defended himself.

"What? I was not staring at the Queen."

"Dude, you were checking her out, again." Jordan added.

"What? No I wasn't" William said trying to defend himself.

"Yes you were, stop denying it because you know it's true." Jordan said crossing his arms.

"What's true?" William asked, even though he knew what Jordan was talking about.

"That you have a crush on the Queen." Jordan said in a way that made William sounded stupid.

"Look I do not…" William was cut off.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" a bunch of children had bounded up to Elsa, shouting in excited voices.

Elsa couldn't help laughing as the excited children came up to her. "What is it, kids?" she asked smiling.

"Can you please do the magic for us?" the all asked in unison.

Elsa gave them a playful look. "Hmmm."

"Please!" they begged

Elsa looked over at Anna, who also looked like she was begging. "Oh alright."

"Yah!" they all cheered in excitement.

Jordan looked at William with a confused expression. "Is the Queen a magician?"

William shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Elsa twirled her hands around each other to create a large snow ball in her hands while the children waited eagerly. Once the snow ball was big enough Elsa looked at the children and smiled, she knew they would love this new trick she had taught herself. She threw the large snow ball into the air, but when it exploded instead of it snowing, a small ice bird burst out of the snow ball. The children all gazed up at it in awe while William and Jordan's mouths hit the floor has the almost fainted from shock.

The bird flew down and flew around Elsa, and then it flew around the group of children who all got up and started chasing it, giggling uncontrollably. William and Jordan were still staring back and forth between Elsa and the bird that was made completely out of ice.

"Did she…am I the only one that just saw that?" Jordan asked, still in complete shock.

"No...i saw it too." William replied equally shocked.

"Dude, she…she is like you only she is…is." Jordan was struggling to finish his sentence.

"Ice." William said finishing Jordan's sentence.

The two were so busy staring at the scene before them they didn't notice the Captain coming up behind them. "First time seeing the Queen's powers?" he asked suddenly making William and Jordan jump.

"Yes." The both said in unison.

The Captain chuckled softly, which surprised William and Jordan since he seemed like a guy who would never laugh. But his expression soon turned back to his normal serious one. "William please come with me."

William looked at the Captain confused, but he followed him anyway. The Captain led him to where Elsa was standing with Anna watching the children chase the bird.

"Your majesty." The Captain called.

"Yes Captain?" Elsa asked turning to face him, noticing William was standing with him.

"The council sent me to tell you that you are to return to the castle for your meeting."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." Elsa said.

"Aww, can't the council wait?" Anna begged the Captain.

"I'm afraid not princess Anna."

Anna's face dropped, has the children came running towards them. They stopped, standing in front of Elsa, obviously wanting more.

The Captain noticed their expressions. "I'm sorry children, but the Queen has a meeting to attend."

"Aww." The children replied sadly

The Captain looked at them with sympathy, he stood there for a while thinking. Suddenly an idea came to his head. "Jordan!" he shouted.

Jordan looked at the Captain in confusion, but he went over to him anyway. "Yes Captain?"

"You'll stay here with Princess Anna, while William will accompany the Queen back to the castle." The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." Jordan answered.

The captain started walking away, but he turned and looked at the children. "Kids do you guys fancy a snow ball fight?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" the all screamed as if they were soldiers.

"Well then, there's your target…" he said pointing at Jordan. "Go get him."

"What? But sir…" Jordan said in complete shock.

"No buts Jordan let the kids have their fun." The Captain smirked as he walked away.

Jordan turned to the children who already had snow balls in their hands and were preparing to open fire. Jordan stepped backwards in fear. "Will, help me out here bro." he pleaded.

"Sorry Jordy, you're on your own." William said standing by Elsa who was struggling not to burst out laughing, while Anna on the other hand was laughing her head off.

William eventually managed to turn away from the scene playing before him to face Elsa. "Well your majesty, should we start walking to the castle so that you're not late for your meeting." William suggested politely.

Elsa looked at him. "Yes we probably should." She agreed. She turned to Anna who was finally starting to stop laughing, but she would occasionally giggle. "Anna." She called.

"Yeah?" Anna said still watching poor Jordan getting pummelled by snow balls.

"Am going back now."

"Aw, do you have to." Anna asked giving Elsa her puppy eye look.

"Yes I do. But you can stay here and play with the kids, I'll see you later." Elsa said smiling.

"Okay." Anna said giving in. Elsa began to walk away with William. "Oh Elsa!" Anna called.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked turning back.

"Can I run those invites by you after your meeting?"

"Of course you can." Elsa said.

"Okay thanks, see you later." Anna called before she received a snow ball to her face.

"Okay, who threw that?" Anna demanded playfully while reaching down and creating a snow ball.

Elsa laughed a little bit as she saw her sister dashing after the children with a snow ball in her hand, while Jordan was still under attack by the other half of the children.

)()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()(())(

Elsa and William had been working a while in silence before Elsa spoke. "So William, tell me a little bit about yourself."

William looked at her in surprise. "Well there is not much to tell your majesty. I was adopted by Jordan's father, Jakob."

"Oh, so you two aren't real brothers?" Elsa asked, she was a little bit shocked because William didn't seem like Jordan's adopted brother.

"Nope."

"So is your adoptive father back where you live?" Elsa asked.

"Um no, he died five years ago." William replied sadly.

"Oh am so sorry." Elsa said feeling bad that she asked that questioned.

"After that I left Jordan to go find work so that we still had money and that's when I started working for the Southern Isles."

"And what was it like working there?" she asked curiously.

"Well as you know it wasn't that fun since Prince Hans and I did not get along."

"And why was that?"

"Well forgive me for saying this but Prince Hans is a selfish jerk and I don't really get on with people like that because they think they are more superior to others and that their worth more."

Elsa chuckled softly. "In Arendelle you can call Prince Hans a jerk gas much as you want."

William smiled warmly at her. "Permit me in asking, why does Arendelle have a sketchy relationship with the Southern Isles?"

"Well Prince Hans attempted to kill Anna and me just so he could take Arendelle's throne."

"Woah, I knew Prince Hans wasn't a nice guy, but I never thought he would be capable of trying to pull off such a high level of treason." William said in shock, well not complete shock.

"Well he did." Elsa said shrugging her shoulders.

"And your powers are amazing. "William suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Thank-you, I actually used to fear my powers because I once hurt my sister and after that we were apart for thirteen years." Elsa said, in a sad voice, recalling those memories was a little bit saddening.

"Well you've overcome that fear and I can see that you have complete control over them." William reassured her.

"You know my head advisor was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit confused.

"He kept on suggesting that the Captain fired you since he thought you were a threat, but you're actually a really sweet guy." Elsa said, blushing a bit.

"Thank-you your majesty and may I say that you are nothing like any royal I have worked for."

"How so?"

"Well you're kind, caring and understanding." William said.

"Thank you."

The two continued to walk next to each other, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Maybe Jordan was right, maybe I do love the Queen" William thought to himself.

**i will try to update the next chapter a little faster.**

**please review:) and thanks to all of you who have reviewed/faved/followed this story;))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Anna skipped backed to the castle, followed by an unhappy, snow covered Jordan. She entered through the gates and headed towards the stables to find William grooming Storm while talking to Elsa. Anna stopped and looked at Elsa, who busy laughing at whatever William was saying, which made Anna wonder about if her sister actually liked this guy.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted happily as she ran up to her sister to give a big hug.

"Oh, hey Anna." She said trying to not to fall over.

"Meeting over?" Anna asked.

"Anna, would I be standing out here if I still had a meeting to get to?" Elsa asked.

"No I guess not." Anna replied, realising that she had just asked a stupid question.

William just smiled, watching the two sisters talk, but then something else caught his eye. Jordan was walking past the three and heading towards the castle still covered in snow.

William struggled to hold back a laugh as he climbed over the wooden paddock fence and walked up to Jordan. "Woah, those kids whipped you, man." William laughed, inspecting Jordan.

"Oh laugh it up fire boy; I'd like to see you compete against a whole gang of kids armed with snow balls, plus the Anna." Jordan said crossing his arms.

"Woah, Anna? Are you two on first name basis now?"

"Yeah, while you were here chatting to the Queen, Anna and I got to know each other better."

"Really." William questioned.

"Yes really."

William sighed heavily and just turned around; he walked back over to a grooming bag. He bent down to get something out of his bag, unaware that Jordan was behind him carefully slipping several sugar cubes in his brother's shirt and crushing one of them above his head. Elsa and Anna watched from afar, looking extremely confused.

Will was still digging through the bag when he sensed that Jordan was behind him, probably up to no good. "Jordan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." He replied innocently.

William turned and gave Jordan a suspicious look, Jordan just shrugged his shoulder. William turned his attention back to the bag and took out another brush for Storm's mane; he opened the small paddock's gate and walked to Storm, who had now moved around a corner out of sight.

Once William was out of sight, Jordan chuckled softly. Anna turned to him and gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Let's just say I gave William a sugary make over." Jordan replied, he was on the brink of laughing.

Anna was still confused realisation finally hit her and she started giggling. Now Elsa was looking at them, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Storm is kind of obsessed with sugar, so when he smells that there is sugar on William he is going to go crazy." Jordan chuckled.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the sight of seeing Kristoff entering the gate. He smiled and waved and she waved back, Anna looked at her sister confused until she turned and saw who Elsa was waving at.

"Kristoff!" she shrieked with excitement as she sprinted towards him. While Elsa giggled slightly and Jordan just stood there staring at Kristoff in shock.

Kristoff had barely gotten off the sleigh when Anna jumped on him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Woah, hey Anna." He managed to say after almost having the air in his lungs knocked out.

"I've missed you so much." She said hugging him tightly.

"I've only been away for a day." Kristoff told her, chuckling softly.

"Well it felt like a year." She replied as she buried her face into his chest.

Kristoff chuckled a little bit harder and looked towards Jordan and Elsa. "Hello Elsa." He called. His attention then turned to Jordan. "And who might you be?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"Oh Kristoff this is Jordan, he is one of Elsa's new bodyguards." Anna informed him.

Kristoff looked at Anna with a confused expression. "Elsa needs bodyguards?" he questioned.

"Yep." Anna replied

"The Snow Queen needs bodyguards?" he said in an even more confused tone.

"Yeah I know, crazy right." Anna whispered not wanting to offend Jordan.

Kristoff turned to Jordan. "Hi, am Kristoff."

Jordan crossed his arms, after six years had Kristoff already forgotten him. "You know Kristoff you have a really bad memory." Jordan mocked.

"Excuse me." Kristoff said, confused.

"You don't remember me do you, I mean we were once best mates."

Kristoff continued looking at Jordan, confused. But then realisation hit him. "No way, Jordan?"

"In the flesh."

"Oh man, it's so good to see you again." Kristoff said walking up to Jordan and giving him a big bear hug.

"Yeah it's good to see you too Kris."

"Woah, Woah. Wait how do you to know each other?" Anna asked.

"Well he used to be best pals." Kristoff said giving Jordan a big pat on the back.

"Yeah." Jordan said.

"But I thought you said the only friends you had were the troll." Anna stated.

"Oh that's nice Kristoff." Jordan said glaring at him.

"Okay, okay am sorry I didn't mention Jordan, it's just been a long time." Kristoff defended himself.

Jordan still glared at him, not looking convinced.

"So if you're here does that mean Will is here?"

"Yep, he should be coming around that corner in, three, two, and one" Jordan said.

Kristoff looked at him confused when there was the sound of a horse and someone shouting. Suddenly William came charging around the corner with Storm hot on his heels. He came sprinting towards the paddock fence and with on jump, he hurtled himself over the fence landing in the soft snow.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stood there staring at William, while Jordan was laughing his head off. William stood up and dusted the snow off his clothes, as he did a sugar cube fell out of his shirt onto the snow. He stared down at it confused, but then realisation hit him he picked it up and looked at Jordan with his palm out stretched with the cube lying in the middle.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"A sugar cube." Jordan said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know it's a sugar cube, am asking you how a sugar cube got into my shirt." William was now glaring at Jordan intently.

"I don't know." He replied innocently.

"Hmph, sure you don't know." William said crushing the sugar cube in his fist.

Before Jordan could say anything William rubbed the sugar into Jordan's hair.

"What the hell are you doing Will!" Jordan shouted trying to get the sugar out his hair.

"This." William picked Jordan up and threw into the paddock.

Jordan landed on his butt; he snapped his head at William and glared daggers at him. He then felt a horse snort down the back of his neck, he slowly turned and he came face to face with Storm who had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh crap."

William watch Jordan been licked to death by Storm, a satisfied smirk on his face. He turned towards Kristoff, who had a stunned expression on his face.

"Hey Kris, haven't seen you for a while." William said smiling.

"Likewise." He replied still a bit stunned.

Sven bounded up to William and gave him a big lick, making his are stand up straight.

"Good to see you as well Sven." William said as he wiped reindeer saliva off himself.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Anna asked, looking between William and Kristoff.

"Yeah we meet nine years ago, but our friendship sort of ended when their dad died and they moved off to I don't know where." Kristoff explained.

"Near the Southern Isles." William informed Kristoff.

"Oh, not my favourite place but anyways." Kristoff said with hate in his voice.

"I heard, it's not my favourite place either." William agreed. "So what you doing here and how do you know Princess Anna?"

"Oh we're getting married." Kristoff informed him happily.

William looked at Kristoff blankly, while Jordan came to the fence with his hair sticking up all over the place, he too had a blank expression. But he started smiling, he put his hand over his mouth to try keep in his laugh and William did the same.

Kristoff noticed this and sighed. "You two can laugh if you want."

At his words William and Jordan burst out laughing, both nearing falling over from laughing so hard.

Anna looked at them starting to get a little offended. Kristoff noticed her expression; he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay; I understand why they're laughing."

"Why are they laughing?" Elsa asked watching the two brothers laugh their heads off.

"Well let's just say when I met them I didn't look like the type that would marry, such a beautiful princess like you." He said kissing her on the cheek.

)()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()(

**Hey guys I know i haven't updated in weeks, sorry. Teachers have just been piling homework on me, so yeah the updates will be slow.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favoured my story and me**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The moon was high in the sky, looking like an evil grin. It shone its dim light down onto the forest that surrounded the dark fortress. The trees were still, not a branch moved, but suddenly a black shadow jumped onto a branch and looked around the forest through its yellow eyes after surveying its surroundings it leapt to another branch towards the castle, another black shadow was right behind it, its red eyes glowing in the dark.

Hans sat on the castle steps looking up at the moon, while twirling a knife in his hand. Dirk walked up behind him and sat down next to him.

"So Hans." He said looking at Hans, whose eyes had shifted from the moon to his knife. "What do you gain from all this?"

Hans stopped twirling his knife and turned to Dirk. "Revenge and a kingdom." He answered darkly. Dirk nodded understandingly. "And you, what do you hope to gain?"

"I want to cleanse the world of sorcery."

"Has this got something to do with the fire devil?"

"Yes, he destroyed everything Tolden had, and everything I had and I did the same to him. Except he lost one thing I didn't."

"What was that?" Hans asked.

"His life and he made me realise how dangerous people like him are."

"Well the Snow Queen is extremely dangerous; she cast an eternal winter on her kingdom." Hans said his voice full of hate.

"I heard about that, that's another reason why I want her gone. But am not sure that this guy can help us." Dirk said doubtfully.

"He can."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Hans replied confidently.

Dirk opened his mouth to speak, but he was silenced as two shadows ran through the gate, across the courtyard and leapt over their head into the castle.

"What the hell was that?!" Dirk exclaimed standing up with a shocked expression.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." Hans said trembling slightly.

"Why?" Dirk questioned, looking at Hans as if he were a scaredy cat.

"Because whatever they are, they are not human." Hans said staring into the castle's dark hallway.

()()()()()()()()())(()())()()(())()()(()())()(())()()()(())()(

William stood in front of the mirror in his room, tonight was Anna and Kristoff's engagement party and royals from almost every kingdom were coming so he and Jordan were forced to wear monkey suits, as they called them. He was wearing black pants with black boots, a long white shirt with a dark green waist coat and a black smart coat with green embroidery on the collar plus a green scarf tucked into the waist coat; he looked like a freaking patch of grass. And to make things worse the Captain had made him gel down his hair which he thought was to spiky and stuck out too much. William stared at the reflection of his hair and huffed, he really hated it having his hair glued to his scalp, but what the Captain says goes.

"Will?" Jordan called walking through the door. "Captain wants us to escort royals from the docks."

"I'm coming." He replied. He took one last look at his hair and walked towards the door.

"Loving the hair bro." Jordan teased since he didn't have to gel down his hair.

"Oh shut up you nitwit."

Jordan grinned and followed William, struggling not to laugh at his hair. William just rolled his eyes and carried on walking.

)(()())()()()()()()(()()()())(())()()()()()()()()(

So far the night had been going great, Anna and Kristoff had been congratulated numerous amount of times by almost all the attendants, all except some of the young men there who were eyeing Kristoff jealously. But their jealously didn't last long since some of them went in Elsa's direction, but she just politely shoed them away. Elsa was too busy looking for a certain guard, she didn't know why though. Ever since William had arrived she had felt a connection to him right away and she felt like he was someone she called talk to freely, besides Anna of course.

William was standing at one of the door ways that lead out into the garden, he was staring into the crowd but his mind wasn't focused on them. It was focused on a certain Snow Queen; even though he tried denying it William had feelings for her, which was stupid since she was a queen and he was just a lowly farm boy and last time he checked fire and ice don't mix. William shifted his gaze through the crowd; his eyes fell upon Elsa who was standing next to what looked like a prince. The prince was clearly flirting with her, but Elsa was ignoring his flirtatious remarks.

"Would you like to dance your majesty?" The prince inquired.

"Thank- you, but I don't dance." Elsa replied holding her hands in front of her. "But am sure there are some women in her you can and would be delighted to dance with you."

The prince looked a little pissed off, but he accepted what she had said. "Your majesty." He said bowing slightly.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, it was getting really stuffy in the ballroom and Elsa felt a little faint. She made her way towards one of the doors that led outside into the garden, the one close to where William was standing. William spotted her walking out the door into the garden, so he too exited the door behind him and followed her into the snow covered garden.

William found Elsa sitting on a bench; he walked up to her and cleared his throat. Elsa turned around in shock, but she relaxed once she realised who it was.

"Oh it's you; I thought it was someone else." She said blushing slightly. She had been blushing a lot lately every time he entered the same room as her.

"Why are you outside your majesty, shouldn't you be inside?" William asked.

"I just need some fresh air." Elsa said, she was half telling the truth because she also came outside due to her not been able to dance. William however picked up that she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"That wasn't the only reason was it?"

Elsa looked at him, he was right that wasn't the only reason. "Well the other reason; the reason I've turned down all those men is because well…I can't…dance."

"Oh I thought you only said that just to get them to leave you alone." William said, he had noticed Elsa turning down men all night and frankly he didn't blame her, some of them looked like self-centred jerks.

"No, I just can't dance, which is stupid since I am the Queen." She said chuckling softly.

"It's not stupid, I'm sure there are plenty of other Queens that don't know how to dance." William tried to assure her.

"Well from the looks of it in there, I would say am the only one who can't." Elsa said lowering her head.

William looked at her, and then an idea came to mind. "Would her majesty allow me to teach her?" William asked stretching his hand out to her.

Elsa smiled, normally she would refuse, but with William she smiled. "I would be honoured." She replied placing her hand in his.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder, while he put his other hand on her upper back. Elsa could feel how warm he was, but it wasn't an uncomfortable heat, it made her feel safe.

William blushed slightly at having her so close, luckily he had tan skin otherwise she would have noticed. "Alright…um" he cleared his throat nervously. "All you do is, I step back and you step forward." He just knew the basic ballroom dancing he didn't know the complicating one they were doing inside.

She followed his instructions and soon the two were dancing around the snow covered garden. And Elsa did something she never thought she would do; she laid her head on his chest. William felt has if his faces was burning up he was blushing so much, but so was Elsa.

**So this was another filler chapter like the previous one, the action will be picking up soon so please keep reading and reviewing**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It had been a week since Anna and Kristoff's engagement ball. Elsa was sitting at her desk trying to do her work, but her mind was consistently thinking about a certain amber eyed guard. Ever since that night in the garden she hadn't been able to get him out of her head, she missed his warm touch so much it was rather embarrassing. She has never felt this way about a guy before, but she knew she could never be with him because the advisors would take one look at him and object without a single thought even though it should be her choice.

And what's worse it was getting to the point where Anna was starting to suspect things, which was partly her own fault since every time William was in the same room as her she would suddenly start blushing and she would get rather nervous. So she may as well have a sign around her neck saying am totally falling for my bodyguard.

Elsa had just finished her fourth report when there was a familiar knock on the door.

Elsa sighed. "Come in Anna." She said not taking her eyes off her work.

Anna strolled in with her hands behind her back; whistling in a way that said something was up. Elsa's eyes remained fixed on her work, not once making eye contact with Anna because she knew what Anna probably wanted to talk about and honestly she would rather avoid that subject. Because if Anna's suspicions were certain she would somehow give William a hint that Elsa liked him and if that happens her whole world will end.

"Okay now I'm just over-exaggerating, just because a guy finds out that I like him doesn't mean my world will end." Elsa thought to herself

"Hey big sis, how ya doing?" Anna asked standing in front of Elsa and leaning against the desk using her hands.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Elsa replied, whilst praying that Anna wouldn't bring up William.

"And how is William?" Anna asked grinning.

Elsa sighed, "I have no idea; I haven't really spoken to him in a while." Elsa answered still not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

"You mean you have spoken to him since my engagement ball; when you two were dancing together in the garden?" Anna added, waiting for Elsa's reaction.

Elsa froze, how did Anna know about that, they were alone. "I don't know what you're talking about. "Elsa denied, writing hesitantly.

"Oh please, I saw you two dancing. "Anna stated.

"He was just showing me how to dance.'' Elsa admitted.

"Hmm-mm, and was lying your head on his chest with a loving expression on your face part of the lesson?" Anna questioned, smirking.

"I…um…i…I have a lot of work to get through, so can you kindly leave." Elsa stuttered.

"Denial, you are so like with him." Anna teased playfully.

"Anna, please I do not like him." Elsa stated. "Besides didn't I ask you to leave so I can finish my work?"

"Okay fine." Anna giggled walking towards the door. "Elsa and William sitting in a tree…" she started singing as she approached the door.

Elsa instantly dropped her quill and glared at Anna. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Anna continued.

"Very mature Anna!" Elsa called to her sister in an annoyed voice.

"First comes love then comes…" Anna sang as she skipped down the corridor.

Elsa sighed and leaned back in her chair. Hopefully Anna would not sing that around the advisors or staff, or worse William.

William was in the stables, grooming Storm. Although his mind wasn't exactly focused on what he was doing, it was focused on a certain Snow queen. He couldn't stop thinking her icy blue eyes, her long platinum blond year, and her beautiful slender body-

"Okay William stop it." He scolded himself, returning to grooming Storm. But his mind still wandered back to her. "Why can't I get her out my head." He asked Storm frustrated.

Storm turned his head and look at William; slowly chewing a bunch of hay in his mouth.

"Oh come one boy, am sure you've been in a situation like this considering the number of mares you chase around."

Storm snorted and stuck his nose back into the pile of hay in front of him. William sighed heavily, "Guess am just gonna have to live with it."

()())(())(()()()()())()(()())(()()())()(())()(()()

Jordan walked through the hallway with Kristoff, the two were catching up and laughing until Kristoff's face turned into a more serious look. "So Jordan."

Jordan turned, noticing Kristoff's serious expression. "What's up Kris?" he asked.

"I have a question to ask you, that has been bugging me for a few days now…" he paused and looked at Jordan.

"Well don't leave me hanging, what's the question?"

"It's about Will?"

"What about Will?" Jordan asked confused.

"I was wandering if you know anything about his past?" Kristoff inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Jordan asked, wandering what had caused Kristoff's sudden interest in his brother's past.

"I was just wandering." Kristoff said.

Jordan looked ahead, in deep thought. "I actually know nothing about his past, only that his parents died but he never said how though."

"Doesn't it bother you that he is so secretive about his past?" Kristoff questioned.

"What's with the sudden interest in William's past?" Jordan asked, getting irritated.

"I was just asking, no need to bite my head off." Kristoff said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry. "Jordan apologised. "But you're right…I am bothered by the fact that he is been so secretive about his past."

)()()())()()()())()()()()()(())()()()()()()

William was still grooming Storm who had his head hanging out of the stable door. The snow was falling softly outside and the clouds were looking rather grey. Suddenly three shadows ran under Storm's nose, he looked up confused but he was unable to see what was on the above him. He looked at the roof opposite him and saw three men running along it towards the castle. Storm snapped his head towards William and neighed frantically.

"Storm, I thought I told you that am not giving you any sugar cubes." William said not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

Storm looked back at the three men who were approaching a window. He turned his head back to William and neighed louder.

"Storm, I said no." William said getting annoyed. Storm snorted and wacked William in the face with his tail. "Storm, what was that for?" he questioned, glaring at Storm as he extracted the horse hair from his mouth.

Storm neighed and indicated with his head towards the castle, William looked at him confused. He leaned out the stable door and caught a glimpse of one man climbing through the window.

"Shit." He cursed jumping over the stable door and sprinting towards the castle.

())(())()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()

Kristoff and Jordan were making their way to the lounge room, when they heard a bang.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked looking around suspiciously.

"I don't know…maybe it was a cat." Jordan suggested unsurely.

"There are no cats in the castle." Kristoff said getting a little anxious.

"Well maybe one came in from the town, it is poss…" Jordan was cut off by the piercing sound of Anna's scream.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried, sprinting off in the direction of the scream followed by Jordan.

They turned a corner to find Anna lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Anna!" Kristoff ran to her, he knelt down. But the next thing he knew someone slammed something hard into the back of his head; knocking him out.

()(())()(())(()())(()(()()())()()(

Elsa had just finished her report when there was a knock on the door, Elsa sighed. "Come in."

No response.

Elsa huffed and walked over to the door. "Anna, I swear if you are trying to scare me it's not working!" She called.

Still no response.

Elsa put her hand on the door knob and opened the door to find no one there. She looked down the hall, confused. She closed the door and walked back to her desk unaware of a large man standing in the shadows of the book shelves with a large sword in hand. He came out from the shadows slowly, creeping behind Elsa silently like a wolf stalking its prey.

Elsa suddenly got the feeling that someone was behind her but she was too scared to use her powers in case it was Anna trying to scare her or a servant who had just forgotten to announce themselves. She glanced out the corner of her eye and noticed the glimmering metal of the sword in the late afternoon sunlight. Whoever it was clearly not friendly. Her eyes widened in fear and her heart started beating faster.

She wiped around, using her powers to create an icicle that shot out the floor towards the intruder. The man leapt to the side just missing the sharp point of the icicle. She shot another icicle at him, but he dodged it and threw a knife at her.

Elsa quickly created an ice wall that stopped the knife instantly. She formed an icicle in her hand and shot it towards the man, he dodged it but he was met with a pillar of ice, shooting out the ground; slamming into the bottom of his jaw. The man flew back into a wall, unconscious.

Elsa stared at him, her heart still racing. She backed away from the man, but as she did someone came up behind her and slammed the butt of their sword on the back of her head, knocking her out. Just before Elsa slipped into unconsciousness she saw a hand reach out and grab her, then darkness took over.

()())()()(())()()()()()()()()()()(())(

William burst through the door way, he looked around frantically and charged towards the nearest staircase. He got to the first floor when he heard someone's muffled cries; he turned to see a guard tied up. William ran up to him and used his knife to cut through the piece of cloth covering the guard's mouth.

"What happened?" William demanded.

"Six men ambushed me, they're after the Queen!" The guard answered trembling.

William grabbed the man's collar. "What did they look like?" he demanded.

"They're big and aggressive…" The guard paused.

"Is that seriously all you're gonna tell me?" William questioned.

"They also had the symbol of a snarling bear." The guard quickly added.

William's eyes widened, that was the symbol of Tolden. "Which way did they go?"

The guard nervously raised is hand towards the corridor that led to the library.

"Thanks." William said, just dropping the man and leaving him lying on the floor and sprinted towards the library.

()())(())()()()()()()()()(())(())()()()()()(

Elsa woke up tied to a chair, her head throbbing like crazy. She slowly lifted her head to see Anna across from her and the two boys on the floor, tied back to back, to each other. Elsa tried to call to them but her shouts her muffled by a cloth covering her mouth.

"Screaming is pointless, Snow Queen." A large man said stepping out of the shadows of a corner in the dark room with a large sword in his hand.

Elsa glared at the man, noticing a single, long scar running from his forehead to his chin. Kristoff and Jordan had now started to gain consciousness, and Anna.

"What the hell happened?" Jordan asked gazing around dazedly, not noticing he was tied up.

"I don't know, all I remember was Anna screaming and…" Kristoff suddenly paused and his eyes filled with fear. "Anna!"

Jordan cringed as Kristoff shouted in his ear. "Shesh dude, calm down she's right in front of me." Jordan told Kristoff.

"Is she alright?" Kristoff asked in a concerned voice.

Jordan looked over at Anna, who was still gaining consciousness he noticed that she was tied to a chair. "Um…well…do you count her been tied up as 'alright'?" Jordan asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"What? No that's definitely not counted as her, been alright!" Kristoff shouted frantically.

Jordan cringed once again from Kristoff's screams. "Calm down, you're not helping the situation."

The large man huffed, "Would you two old ladies quit your bickering."

Jordan and Kristoff turned their heads to face the man, Jordan took one look at the man and gulped in fear; Kristoff's expression was a mixture of fear and anger.

"Release us or else." Kristoff demanded trying to sound harsh but his voice was a bit shaky.

The three men stared at him blankly then they burst out in laughter. "Or else what, blondie? The guards aren't coming to your rescue anytime soon, all of them have been defeated and as for the servants, well they don't even know we're here." The large man stated.

Kristoff was now speechless.

"Or else my bro, William is gonna kick your butts." Jordan said trying to act tough.

The large man turned to the other two men then back to Jordan. "Does this so called brother of yours happen to have black hair, amber eyes and the power over fire?" The large man questioned suspiciously.

"He sure does and he's going to singe off every hair on your body." Jordan stated.

Elsa and Anna exchanged confused looks, while Kristoff also seemed pretty blank even though he had known about William's powers long ago.

The large man let out a booming laugh. "That devil save you? He didn't even save his own family."

)(())()()(())()()()()()()()()(()())()()(()()

William ran around a corner, but quickly stopped in his tracks since he saw three men guarding a door. He dove back behind the corner, thinking of a way to get into that room. He looked around where he was standing; spotting a rope that was just lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked back around the corner at the three men; smirking. He climbed through a window behind him; he scrambled up onto the roof. Luckily he was a skilled climber since getting onto the roof from the window wasn't that challenging. He carefully ran to the part of the roof that was above the balcony that was attached to the room where the others were been held captive.

He fastened one end of the rope to a small metal pole sticking out of the roof; he grabbed hold of the other end of the rope. He took a deep breath in and shook his head, "This is going to hurt." He thought to himself.

)()()()()()(())()()()()(()()(())(())(

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked.

"Aww, you mean he hasn't told you. I thought brothers were meant to share everything with each other, clearly he doesn't think of you as a brother." The large man said, smirking maliciously.

Jordan frowned and glared at the man; one of the men looked towards the balcony and noticed William swinging towards the door.

"Um…Brutus." The man stuttered pointing outside.

Brutus side and turned to the man. "What?!" he demanded.

William came crashing through the door, sending glass everywhere. He slammed into Brutus and sent him crashing through the main door.

Elsa and Anna almost jumped out of their skins as did Kristoff and Jordan. William quickly got up as two men charged towards him with their swords in hand; getting ready to slice William to bits. William grabbed the first man by the collar; knocking his sword to the ground. He raised his hand, he was about to slam his fist into the man's face when he noticed the other man running up behind him.

William smirked, as the other man got close enough William elbowed him in the face; hard, knocking the man backwards causing him to fall to the floor and hitting the back of his neck knocking him unconscious. William ten slammed his fist into the other man's face, sending him flying into a wall.

William turned to the other four men, who were getting up off the floor. Brutus glared at William, his eyes full of hate and anger. "Get him!" Brutus ordered, the three remaining men.

Two of the men charged into the room towards William, who held both his fists in front of him; ready to strike. But instead of waiting for them to come closer, William ignited his fists and as the men were close enough he punched two fire balls, each one knocked the men hard into the walls on either side of the main door.

Elsa and Anna stared wide eyed at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. William was like Elsa. Brutus gritted his teeth; he turned to the last man standing next to him who was almost trembling from fear. "What are you waiting for you idiot, an invitation? Get him!" Brutus ordered.

The man reluctantly charged towards William; he would get burned than suffer Brutus's rage. William punched the man in the gut, the man doubled over his face scrunched up in pain. The man then received a knee to his jaw; he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

William turned his gaze onto Brutus, whose nostrils were flaring and his expression was full of rage. Brutus's hand was resting on a knife that one of his men had dropped on the floor and before William could react, Brutus chucked the knife at him; the blade sliced his arm leaving a deep cut. William clutched the side of his shoulder in pain, his hand getting stained with blood. Brutus used this opportunity to get the upper hand; he ran up to William and slammed his foot into William's stomach sending him flying across the room.

He landed on the floor with a bone crunching sound and slid into the half destroyed balcony door. William struggled up onto his hands and knees; Brutus grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the door. The others watched helplessly as Brutus repeatedly slammed William into the door.

Elsa tried desperately to get free from the ropes that bound her hands, but she was having no luck. Then a thought accrued to her, she could she freeze the rope and slip out. She struggled to get her fingertips onto the rope, and as she touched it ice started to spread all over the rope turning it solid. Elsa slipped her hands out of the rope and ripped the piece of cloth off her mouth and turned her attention to Brutus who was still slamming William into a now almost completely destroyed door.

Surprisingly William was still conscious. "Is that all you got, ogre?" William spat.

Brutus growled and grabbed a knife from his belt and raised it up, preparing to end William.

He slammed the knife down, but before it could reach William, a wall of ice shot out of the floor and slammed into Brutus's jaw sending him flying backward, landing on the floor hard. William used this to his advantage; he charged towards Brutus and slammed his foot into his face, as he tried to get up.

Brutus fell back; flat on the floor, William walked up to Elsa, who was breathing heavily from all the action and the fear.

"You alright, your majesty?" he asked concerned.

Elsa nodded slowly, looking at him with wide eyes. Anna was watching the two when she noticed Brutus getting up slowly off the floor. "Umm…guys, scary man is still conscious." Anna informed the two.

William and Elsa snapped their heads towards Brutus as he struggled to his feet. He turned to the two, his face full of hate and his eyes were glaring daggers at both of them. "If you freaks think who've won you are mistaken. There is a force out there that is so strong that not even you two combined will be able to stop it."

William shook his head; he was really getting irritated with this guy. "So what are you and your thugs just a bunch of messenger boys?" he mocked.

"We were a warning." Brutus growled.

"Well then why don't you take a warning back with you?" William said darkly. He ignited his fists; Elsa watched as the flames crawled up his arms until his entire arms were blazing.

Brutus stared at William, noticing that his eyes were turning red; the same red he had seen when William had burned down the town. Brutus backed away, but as he did William used all his strength and blasted a large stream of fire at Brutus sending flying through the balcony door and over the balcony. He landed in the snow with a thud; William walked up to the balcony and looked down on Brutus who was struggling to his feet. He looked up at William and fled towards the forest, just as the sun was half way behind the mountains.

)()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()

Elsa and William had finished untying the others and the five thugs had been taken down to the dungeon. William was staring out the door onto the horizon, when a certain platinum blond queen came into his view.

"Um…hey." Elsa said awkwardly.

"Hey." William replied, not sure if that was the right way to speak to the Queen.

"Thanks for saving us; I don't know what those men were planning to do with us." Elsa said placing her hands in front of her, nervously.

"It's my job to protect you and I apologize that they were able to get this far." William replied.

"It's okay, am just glad you got to us in time." Elsa said, starting to blush for reason she did not know.

"Me too." He said smiling slightly.

Jordan watched the scene in front of him; usually he would be edging William on, but instead he was a bit ticked off that William had hid secrets from him and he was determined to get answers.

There was now an awkward silence.

"So you're like Elsa." Anna said breaking the silence.

William and Elsa turned to Anna who was standing by Kristoff.

"Well not exactly, I mean you're fire and Elsa is ice." Anna said smiling happily.

"Um yeah, I guess so." William said shrugging his shoulders. He then turned to Kristoff, "Hey Kris had you forgotten I had fire powers?"

Anna and Elsa turned their attention to Kristoff. "Um…well yeah, kind of."

"How could you forget something like this?" Anna questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I found out a few years ago and I have a poor memory, so it's not my fault I forgot." Kristoff argued.

"Okay, calm down ice guy." Anna giggled, lightly hitting Kristoff on the arm.

William looked over to Jordan who was looking pretty miffed. "Hey what's up Jordan?" he asked.

Jordan just looked at William and said nothing.

"Come bro, what's bothering you?"

"I don't know William…" Jordan said, "Maybe am bothered by the fact that you have been keeping secrets from me."

"Wait you didn't know that he had powers?" Elsa asked, surprised.

Jordan looked at Elsa, "I've known about those for a long time, am talking about other secrets."

"If you're talking about my past, then why are you getting so angry about it?" William question, wondering why Jordan was getting mad over this.

"Maybe because brothers are meant to share secrets and trust each other with those secrets." Jordan answered glaring at William.

"I don't know what world you come from, but trust me that's not what the bond between brothers is all about." William snapped back.

The other three decided just to back away and let the two brothers argue.

"Well then I guess we're not brother anymore!" Jordan shouted and walked out the door slamming the door behind him.

The others looked from the door to William, their eyes wide with shock.

"Typical, you know that you're making a big deal out of nothing!" William shouted at the closed door.

)()(())()()(())(()())()(())()(())()()()(

Brutus ran through the dark forest, limping slightly from his fall from the balcony and his encounter with William. He came to a clearing; he placed his hands on his knees panting heavily since he had been running for a while now.

His head snapped up when he heard a twig snap. "Whose there?!" he shouted unsheathing his sword.

No reply, just the sound of shuffling and a low growl.

Brutus started trembling as a large dark shadow came into view, it's red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Who are you?" Brutus questioned pointing his small sword at the shadow.

"Who I am, is not important to a meat bag like you." The shadow replied in a dark and deep voice. "I've been sent by my master to see if you have succeeded in killing the Queen, but I can see you've failed."

"You…you work for him?" Brutus stuttered.

"Yes, I do and he is going to be very disappointed that you didn't succeed."

"It's not my fault, the fire devil is alive and he is with her." Brutus said.

"Looks like my master was right, you people claim to be the best warriors but you couldn't even kill a little boy." The shadow mocked.

"Enough with your mockery, what is your master's next stage in the plan?" Brutus asked.

"You'll know soon enough." The shadow replied. It turned around and ran into the forest leaving Brutus in the clearing.

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I was writing exams and I had to study and on top of that I had a camp straight after the exams so my life was a bit hectic. So please commit, review, favour or follow and if you guys are Last airbender fans check out my Last airbender story; Return of the Avatar, which is one of three and a prelude for my legend of Korra story that will come after it. But don't worry I will be paying more attention to this story until its finished since I started it first.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sun slowly rose above the dark forest that surrounded the dark castle. Its light having no effect on the dark forest or the dark and glooming hallways of the castle. Brutus slowly limped through the dark corridor that led to the throne room. He pushed open the heavy black door and entered the room. As usual the dark figure sat upon his black throne while Dirk stood next to the throne.

Brutus gulped and slowly walked towards the throne and bowed as low as possible. The dark figure looked down at Brutus, his red eyes slightly glowing in the dark. "One of my soldiers has informed me that you failed to kill the Queen." He said in a dark tone.

Brutus looked up with a fearful look in his eyes. "Y…yes." He stuttered.

The figure chuckled, "No need to act so fearful, am glad you failed to kill her."

Brutus and Dirk looked at him in shock, "What? I thought you wanted her dead; and you assured Hans and the Duke that you would kill the Queen." Dirk stated.

"I do not care what those two snivelling pups think. For my plan to work I need the Snow Queen alive, what they want is no concern of mine." The figure said.

"But how are you going to get to her, while that fire devil is protecting her?" Brutus asked.

Dirk's face filled up with rage, "What?! That devil is still ALIVE! You told me that he was as dead as a newly slaughtered sheep!" He shouted storming up to Brutus.

"Don't worry about him; I'll have my soldiers deal with him…personally." The figure said darkly, his red eyes flashing in the darkness.

)()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())(()())(

William was aimlessly wandering about the library; staring in awe at the endless amount of books in the library. Elsa had told him that he could visit the castle's library anytime he wasn't busy and with Jordan giving him the silent treatment; which had been going on for four days now, the longest it had ever gone before; William needed to escape to the world of books. Books always seemed to comfort him when his life was down in the dumps, he could use books to escape from the troubles of reality and enter a carefree world.

He went around a corner; not looking where he was going and bumped into Elsa, and both ended up losing their balance and falling on the floor. "Am so sorry, your majesty. I wasn't looking where I was going." William quickly apologized scrambling to his feet. He quickly extended his hand out to Elsa to help her up.

"It's okay; I wasn't watching where I was going either." Elsa assured him, placing her hand in his, "And you can call me Elsa, you don't have to be so formal." She added smiling.

William smiled back and carefully pulled her up, "As you wish your maj…I mean Elsa." He quickly added.

Elsa chuckled softly and looked into his eyes, so did he. They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, but actually was few minutes.

"So…um what you doing here?" He asked.

Elsa looked at him and raised an eyebrow; William mentally slapped himself; that must have been the stupidest question he had ever asked.

"You know what; forget I asked that, it was a stupid question. I mean of course you are in a library to read." William said rubbing the back of his neck.

Elsa smiled, "It's fine, so are you also here to read?" she inquired.

"Well I wasn't really going to read, I just needed a place to get my head around things." William said bowing his head slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Elsa asked, looking at him concerned.

William sighed, " No, I have been having trouble sleeping for the past four days and on top of that Jordan is still not talking to me because I've been so secretive." He told her, putting his hands in his pockets, "But I just think he is being childish and overreacting." He added.

"Well you should tell him because clearly it's bothering you." Elsa said.

"Maybe."

"So what did happen to your parents?" Elsa asked gently.

William looked down at the floor, the image of his home engulfed with flames flashed through his mind. He looked up into her eyes, "I…I really don't like talking about it." He answered.

Elsa looked at him and nodded slightly, "It's alright you don't have to talk about them if you don't want to." Elsa's eyes shifted to the clock standing behind William; it was three o'clock, she had a meeting in five minutes. "Well, I have to go I've got a meeting now; I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later." He replied.

Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Will, if you ever need to talk am here." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." William said looking back at her.

Elsa smiled and slowly removed her hand from his shoulder and walked towards the door.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()

Elsa sat in the council room listening to the counsellors go on and on about the events that had happened four days ago, and honestly she was starting to get bored and annoyed listening to them. She looked across the table at the Captain who looked like he was about to snap one of the counsellors in half, especially the Head counsellor.

The Head counsellor turned to the Captain with a stern look, "I blame you for this attack." He stated pointing a bony finger at the Captain.

The Captain turned to the counsellor, "I am sorry, what?"

Elsa looked at the Head Counsellor in shock and disbelief that he would place the blame on the Captain, "And why would he be to blame?" she questioned.

"Your majesty, the men he recruits are pathetic soldiers and those so called bodyguards he hired are nothing but a couple of hooligan farm boys."

That comment was enough to make Elsa snap, "Look here, the soldiers are not pathetic; the men that attack were just well trained assassins. And for your information, William is the one who saved mine and Anna's life plus her fiancé."

"And if you are all concerned, I'll take a group of men to patrol the forest tonight." The Captain suggested.

"Very well, but take the fire wielder with you." The Head counselor said.

"And why should one of my bodyguards go on this patrol?" Elsa questioned.

"I agree with her majesty, why should I take William? He needs to stay here and guard the Queen, that's what I hired him for." The Captain said.

"Because if you and your men do happen to run into these assassins, you'll at least have some chance in defeating them. William defeated them once, am sure he can do it again." The Head counselor said leaning forward slightly.

"And what if they get past us, you'll protect the Queen them. It is quite clear that these men can even best her powers…no offense your majesty." The Captain added.

"None taken, I quite agree with the Captain." Elsa said turning to the counselor.

"Your majesty, we are doing this for your safety." The Head counselor turned to the Captain, "Inform the bodyguard that he is to go on the patrol tonight."

The Captain sighed and looked over to Elsa who shook her head and huffed; he could see that she too had enough of arguing with the counsellor, "Very well, I'll take William with me."

"Alright, I guess that settles it; you shall set off at once." The head counsellor declared standing up. "I think that's all for today, the meeting is over."

The other councilmen left the room, the Captain stood up and gave Elsa a small bow and left the room. Elsa sat in her chair, her mind still processing what had happen in the meeting. The Head counselor really knew how to get his way and honesty she was beginning to feel that given half the chance, he would try having her dethroned.

William was lying down on his bed thinking about what Elsa had said, he was debating whether to get his past off his chest and talk to her or whether just to remain silent. Elsa was a caring and unique woman, and he really admired her, she wasn't like other queens who were dainty little women who always relied on a man to take care of them. But Elsa was an independent and strong woman, she did not need help running her kingdom like some council members thought she did.

She reminded him of Alex, who was also strong and independent but she also had the some outgoing and playful personality as Anna. The memories of Alex made him angry at himself, he had just left her in the hands of that scum bag and he had not even bothered to go back and get her.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a knock on the door, he groaned and got off the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it to a soldier or was standing outside, "What do you want?" William asked in a bit of an irritated voice.

"The Captain wants to see you in the library." The soldier replied.

William sighed, "Okay, I'll be there shortly."

The soldier nodded and walked down the corridor, William shut the door in a huff. He walked over to his closet and put on his black sleeveless jacket; he buckled it up and headed towards the door. As he opened it, he was surprised to find that Jordan was standing outside.

"Hey Jordan." William said trying to see if he could get Jordan to talk to him. Jordan ignored him and pushed past him into the room

William huffed and grabbed Jordan's shoulder, Jordan looked at William's hand then at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"How long is this going to go on for?" William asked removing his hand.

"Until I know who you really are." Jordan replied glaring at William.

"Okay 'A' I don't have to tell you anything about my past and 'B' you're behaving like a child." William stated crossing his arms.

"Well if I don't know who you really are how can I trust you?" Jordan questioned getting a bit angry.

"Jordan, you've known me for eight years."

"I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong!" Jordan yelled.

"Jordan, the guy you see in front of you is the guy I've always been." William said calmly.

"Well then why so secretive about your past?" Jordan asked, calming down slightly.

William sighed, "Because am not proud of it…look I have to go, the Captain's wants to see me." William said, turning to walk out the door, "And you know Jordan, I don't know if this will mean anything to you but you're the greatest brother I've ever had."

Jordan sighed and lowered his head, "So are you." He thought to himself, not knowing why he didn't tell William before he walked out the door. Jordan stood in the room, a thousand thoughts swimming inside his head.

)(())(()())(())()()()()()()()()()(())(

William entered the library; the Captain was standing by the fireplace watching the flames dance amongst the wood.

"You wanted to see me Captain." William said standing by the door.

"Yes I did." The Captain answered turning to face William, "Due to the attack, I have suggested to the council that I take a group of men on a patrol of the area tonight."

"And what does this have to do with me?" William asked.

"The Head counselor said that I must take you with." The Captain informed him.

"Why?" William asked a bit confused.

"Because he thinks it'll benefit the Queen's safety if you come on the patrol." The Captain answered.

"But surely she would be safer if I remain here?" William questioned.

"That's what I told him but he insists, so I will see you in the courtyard." The Captain said walking past William and out of the library.

()()()()(())()()(()())()(()()()()())()(()

William placed a saddle on Storm and tightened the straps, not noticing that Elsa walking up behind him.

"Hey." She said holding her hands in front of her.

William turned to face her; the expression on his face was a little down. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked her eyes full of concern.

"Um yeah… am fine." William replied.

"Well okay…" Elsa said, not believing him. "I just wanted to see you off."

"You didn't have to." William smirked.

"Well I wanted to." Elsa said smiling; blushing a little. She received a smile back from William.

"William let's go!" the Captain called from the gate.

"Well I'll probably only get back tomorrow so, I'll see you them; your majesty." He said giving her a small bow before climbing onto Storm.

"And stay safe, that's an order." She said, pointing a finger at him.

William chuckled softly, "Yes your majesty."

Elsa watched him ride off towards the gate where the other men were waiting for him. She him ride out the gate, letting out an 'in love' sigh unaware of Anna innocently strolling up next to her.

"You're totally into him." Anna said leaning closer to her sister with a goofy smile on her face.

Elsa snapped her head towards her sister, "Really, are you going to start with this again? You know perfectly well that I am not into him." Elsa lied, walking towards the castle.

"You can deny it all you want sis, but you are so into him." Anna said skipping behind Elsa.

Elsa let out a sigh and made her way into the castle, followed shortly by her sister, "So what are you going to do now?" Anna asked happily.

"Am going to go finish reading reports." Elsa stated.

"Okay, am going to go find Kristoff." Anna said running towards the stairs.

Elsa watched her sister take-off up the stairs almost bumping into Gerda who was carrying a pile of laundry. "Sorry Gerda!" Anna called behind her.

"That's alright, your highness." Gerda called back.

Elsa giggled making her way towards the library.

)()(()()()()()()()()(())(()())()()()

Jordan was strolling up and down the hallways with a down look on his face, his head hanging low and his hands in his pockets. It had been two hours since the patrol had left and Jordan was thinking about what William had said to him before he left and what he had said back to him.

"Maybe I am over reacting, I mean I've known him for a long time and now am letting a little thing get in the way of our relationship." Jordan thought to himself.

Jordan was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a certain snowman walking towards him until…

THUD

Jordan tripped over the snowman and fell face first onto the floor, "Ouch." He said in pain, he got up and

turned around into a sitting position and came face to face with a living snowman.

"Hi am Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed happily with a smile.

Jordan looked at him for a few seconds with wide eyes, then out of nowhere he jumped up onto his feet; screaming and bolted down the hallway leaving Olaf looking confused.

Jordan ran around a corner right into Kristoff who was chatting with Anna in the middle of the hall.

"Woah Jordan what's gotten into you?" Kristoff asked looking back at Jordan who was now hiding behind him.

"You would be running for your life too, if a living snow monster was after you." Jordan said breathlessly.

Anna and Kristoff stared at Jordan then both burst out laughing.

Jordan looked at them confused, "There is a living snow monster loose in the castle and you two are laughing."

"We know, Olaf has been living her for months." Kristoff said, trying to stop laughing.

"And he sure is no monster, he is very sweet." Anna added still laughing her head off.

"Woah, Woah you mean to tell me that I've been here for two weeks and I haven't noticed a living snowman?" Jordan asked. "And you guys didn't both to tell me?" he added.

"Yep." They replied in unison.

"Wow I really need to get my eyes checked." Jordan said.

"Oh hey Anna, hey Kristoff!" Olaf called happily skipping up to them. "Oh there you are, I was wondering where you ran off to." Olaf said looking at Jordan.

"Um…why?" Jordan asked still hiding behind Kristoff.

"Well I wanted to say hello, but you just bolted down the hallway." Olaf replied.

"Um…sorry it's just you're the first living snowman I've met…so I was a little freaked out." Jordan apologized, moving out from his hiding space behind Kristoff.

"Well I guess it's better than having you kick my head off and using it as a ball." Olaf said looking at Anna.

"Hey, I got a fright okay and I said sorry." Anna said throwing up her arms.

"So how are you alive?" Jordan asked inspecting Olaf.

"Oh Elsa made me." Olaf replied cheerfully.

"Wow, I wish William could do this kind of stuff." Jordan said pouting.

"Speaking of William, how are you two getting along?" Kristoff asked, "You still not talking to him?" he added.

"Um… we did talk a bit before he left but it wasn't happy stuff it was more like bad stuff." Jordan answered rubbing the back of his neck

"Well I think you guys are just been silly, not talking to each other." Anna said crossing her arms.

"Well it's more me than him, I guess he was right I am overreacting and being childish." Jordan said sadly. "And I've realized that it doesn't matter if I don't know anything about his past because I should love him for who he is now not who he was in his past." He added.

"I think that's a good idea because when I found out Elsa was keeping secrets from me I forgave her because I didn't care. I just wanted my sister." Anna said smiling.

"Wait, who's this William person?" Olaf asked curiously.

"Oh he's my brother, well adopted brother." Jordan said bending down to be at eye level with Olaf.

"And he's like Elsa." Anna added.

Olaf gasped, "There is someone like Elsa?!" he exclaimed happily.

"Wwwell not exactly like, he has fire powers." Anna said.

"Ahhhh, that's so sweet." Olaf said.

"How's it sweet?" Kristoff questioned.

"Because Elsa has found her opposite." Olaf said holding his arms up.

"What do you mean by….ohhh." Anna said, realizing what Olaf meant, "Well try telling her that, she keeps denying that she has feelings for William." Anna added.

"Wait, Elsa like William? What a coincidence." He said in disbelief.

"What?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"William likes Elsa." Jordan told them.

Olaf gasped happily, "We have to try get those two together!"

"You're right, I mean what's more poetic than fire and ice together." Anna said bouncing up and down.

"Well good luck with that, those two are both stubborn so it's not going to be easy to convince them." Kristoff said.

"Oh please, am a brilliant convincer; I did manage to convince you to take me up to the North mountain." Anna said nudging Kristoff gently with her elbow.

Kristoff chuckled, "You sure did."

)()()()(()())()()(())()()(())()(())()()(

The sun slowly began to set behind the mountains, darkening the land. The men had been on patrol for hours and William was getting sick of sitting in the saddle.

"Captain, can't we go back?" One soldier asked.

"Sorry boys but, we have to stay out here all night." The Captain replied.

The others all moaned in unison.

They carried on walking through the forest; the sound of the odd owl caused some of them men to jump out of their skins. Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping echoed through the forest.

"Um…what was that?" a soldier asked gripping his reins tighter.

"It's probably a deer." Another soldier replied.

William started to look around the dark forest, but he could see now sign of any life. Then they heard something climbing up a tree, the sound sending a chill up William's spine. There was something out there.

"Hey, Captain I think we should speed up our pace and get out of the forest." William suggested.

"Don't tell me you are getting all wimpy on me." The Captain said turning in his saddle to face William.

"Well it's just I have a feeling that something is watching us." William said his voice a little uneasy.

"Look, am sure it's nothing it's probably just your mind playing tricks on you." The Captain said turning back to face the front.

William heard something running amongst the trees and before any of them could do anything, something lunged out of the darkness and knocked a soldier into the darkness. The soldier screamed, then came a chilling crunch and his scream was silenced.

William flicked his reins and galloped forward behind the Captain, the others followed suit and urged their horses forward.

William heard the sound of more things running in the darkness and more men being knocked off their horses into the darkness. He looked behind him and saw only a few of the horses galloping behind him; the rest had disappeared into the darkness.

The Captain disappeared into the darkness in front of him; William could only hear the sound of his horse's hooves in the darkness.

Suddenly William felt a strong force slam into him, sending him flying off Storm into a tree and he felt something tear cut his chest. He feel face first on the forest floor unconscious and his chest felt like someone had set it on fire and the pain was increasing rapidly.

The Captain rode out of the dark forest in to a clearing, he halted his horse and looked back at the forest noticing Storm and the remaining horses charge out of the forest and there was no one on them. The Captain watched them gallop past him towards Arendelle; he looked at Arendelle in the distance then back at the forest.

He turned his horse around and unhooked his crossbow from his saddle, he loaded it and urged his horse forward back towards the forest. He would rather die fighting than fleeing.

Although William was unconscious, he could sense something creeping up towards him slowly. He then felt hooves approaching at a rapid rate and the thing turning to face the oncoming horse.

The Captain could see the outline of something running towards him and William lying unconscious behind it. the Captain drew his attention back on the figure and noticed two red eyes staring at him as it charged towards him. He aimed his crossbow at the thing and pulled the trigger, hitting it in between the eyes. It fell to the ground and did not move, the Captain didn't bother to stop and see what it was. He galloped up to William and quickly jumped off his horse and knelt down next William to fell his pulse. He could feel a pulse, but it was weak. The Captain wasted no time and picked up William and placed him on his horse, he got on and held the reins in one hand and supported William with his other hand on his chest.

He rode out the forest, gripping William tightly to avoid dropping him; he could feel a warm liquid running down his hand. He knew what it was and he urged his horse to go faster.

"Hold on kid." He said as Arendelle grew closer and closer.

**Hey guys, sorry that it took so long to update life was just hectic. Thanks again for reading my story and everything guys.**

**Please review, I need to know if you guys are enjoying the story or not.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**An eight year old William lay fast asleep on his bed, the moonlight seeping through the curtains and the snow fell gently down to the ground outside, and the Aurora lights danced across the sky; lighting up the night sky. There was a soft rhythmic knock on his door, William didn't even hear it; he just snuggled into his bed to get more comfortable. The door knob was slowly pulled down on the door quietly and slowly opened and a 4 year old Alex entered the room.**

**She silently made her way towards her brother's bed, "Psst, William" she whispered getting closer to the bed. William stirred a bit but he still did not wake up.**

**Alex huffed and clambered up onto his bed, "Come on William. Wake up." She said jumping onto him, knocking all the air from his lungs.**

"**Alex, go back to bed." he moaned breathlessly trying to get air back into his lungs.**

"**But I want to go out and play in the snow." She replied lying down on him.**

"**Why can't you just wait for morning? Besides what if mom and dad catch us?" William replied opening his eyes sleepily, looking at his sister.**

"**Because it's funnier at night and if mommy and daddy catch us I'll take the blame." Alex replied smiling.**

**William sighed, "Look Alex; am tired and I really don't feel like playing." William said yawning.**

**Alex pouted and gave him her puppy look. William looked at her, feeling her eyes tug at his heart strings but he need to stay strong. "Ahh, please; not the eyes," he said covering his eyes and looking away. "Don't look at 'The Eyes'; don't look at 'The Eyes'" he chanted. Alex made her eyes bigger making it harder for William to deny her request.**

**He finally gave a heavy sigh and looked at his sister, "Oh alright let's go."**

"**Yah." Alex said happily.**

**William got off his bed and put on his winter boots and the two crept out of the house. Wasting no time they both jumped onto the snowy ground and made snow angels. They ran around, laughing softly so they didn't get caught. William threw a snowball at Alex, hitting her on the back of the head. She turned to her brother and smirked evilly; she made a snowball and threw it at a pile of snow resting on a branch above William; who was laughing his head off silently. The pile fell off the branch and fell right on top of William, covering him with a pile of snow. Alex burst out laughing and fell to the floor, trying her best not to make too much noise. William poked his head out of the pile of snow, looking pretty miffed but when he saw his sister having fun he couldn't help laughing too.**

**A ray of light from the Aurora lights hit his face; he stopped laughing and looked up at the sky at the lights as they danced across the sky. "Hey Alex, look up." He whispered.**

**Alex stopped laughing and sat up off the floor and stared up at the lights. "Wow, so pretty." She said in awe.**

'**Hey want to get a better view?" William asked standing up and dusting the snow off his clothes. Alex nodded enthusiastically, "Come on." William said walking towards the barn shortly followed by Alex. **

**They entered the barn and William climbed up the ladder that led to the second level, just below the roof. William opened a small door that led onto the roof; shortly followed by Alex, the two sat down on the roof with their feet out front to stop them from sliding off the roof.**

"**I love the Northern Lights, they're so pretty. "Alex commented looked at the lights dance across the sky.**

"**They sure are." William replied placing his arm around her shoulder.**

**Alex leaned into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder, "You're the best brother ever." She said smiling up at him.**

"**Yeah I am pretty awesome, huh." William said proudly.**

**Alex giggled and hugged him tightly, "And we'll always be together, right?" she asked.**

**William smiled, "Always." He hugged her back and they continued to watch the lights.**

"**William! Alexandra!" the two bolted up, hearing their father yells.**

**William looked at Alex, "So what do you think the punishment will be this time?"**

"**Hopefully not cleaning out the horse poop." Alex said.**

"**Ewww." They said in unison.**

"**Don't make me tell you two twice!" their father yelled again.**

"**Come let's go, before he comes and gets us himself." William suggested in fear.**

"**Right behind you." Alex said following her brother down the ladder.**

**)()(())()()()()()()(())()()(())()()()()()(())()(())(**

William slowly forced his eyes open; the morning light seeped through the curtain and shone onto his face causing him to blink. Peering through half opened eyes; William looked around the room he was in, he noticed that's it was quite luxurious compared to his usual room. He closed his eyes then went back to sleep.

"**Wait this isn't my room." **He thought to himself, his eyes snapped open and he bolted up right; which he now regretted as he felt his chest burn from the pain. He winced and clutched his chest, breathing heavily; waiting for the pain to disappear.

He took a final deep breath and slowly stood up; he looked down at his chest which was heavily bandaged. A thousand thoughts started running through his mind about what had attacked them, all he could remember was seeing a pair of red eyes and hearing the screams of the men die, and something knocking him off Storm into something hard, then nothing; everything just went black.

He slowly sat back down on the bed and out on his boots, taking care not to bend over or sit up to fast since it made his wound burn like crazy. He then slowly stood up again and walked over to the dressing table chair, where a long black shirt had been put out for him; probably because they had to cut open his other shirt to get it off. He put on his leather jacket and did up the buckles; leaving the top one undone so that not too much pressure was put on his wound, and lastly put on his belt.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing his wild bed hair; sticking out all over the place; he moved it back in place using a bit of water. Just as he had finish the finishing touches to his hair there was a knock at the door. William sighed; he really didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it, but there was nobody there. William looked up and down the corridor, seriously confused. Was someone trying to play a prank on him? It was certainly childish. He slowly closed the door…

"HI!" a voice greeted.

William looked down to find a certain snowman standing in the doorway, grinning happily.

William screamed and kicked Olaf's head clean off, sending it flying it the wall opposite his door.

"So you greet people by kicking off their heads? Wow, you and Anna have the same greeting." Olaf said, not at the least bit concerned that his head had been detached from his body.

William stood in the room breathing heavily, watching Olaf's body fumble over to his head and stick it back on. Once Olaf reattached his head, he skipped up to William who back off slightly.

"Okay let's start this thing over, Hi am Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said happily walking up to William with his arms spread wide.

"And o don't like been hugged by living snowmen." William said keeping Olaf at arm's length.

"Aww, I guess you're not much of a hugger?" Olaf said a little disappointed.

"No not really." William said backing away slightly.

"So you're William, I've heard that you're just like Elsa only you have fire powers instead of ice powers." Olaf stated cheerfully.

"Really?" William said getting a little creped out. He looked behind Olaf at the open door, waiting for the right moment. And before Olaf knew it William bolted out the door and down the hallway.

"Hey wait up!" Olaf shouted running after William.

()())()()()()()()()()()()(())(()()()(()())()()(

"It was probably a bear." Kristoff stated glaring at Jordan.

"Kristoff…one bear cannot take out almost an entire army." Jordan said glaring back.

"How do you know it was one, there could have been more." Kristoff said crossing his arms.

"Because bears don't travel in groups." Jordan stated moving closer to Kristoff.

"Well you never know the bears could have been plotting to attack the soldiers." Kristoff said out of desperation since he didn't want to lose to Jordan.

Jordan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Seriously…are you that desperate to prove me wrong."

"No, I just…" Kristoff tried to defend himself.

"Guys!" Anna called from her sit next to Elsa, "Good you stop with your pathetic arguing cause now it's just getting stupid…really Kristoff, bears plotting to kill people?" she questioned.

"Hey anything is possible, I mean if there can be ice magic or fire magic and talking snowmen, why can't there bears plotting to kill people?" Kristoff said.

"You know sometimes I wonder what you see in this guy." Jordan said looking out Anna.

"I used to wonder the same thing." Elsa teased.

Kristoff huffed in annoyance, "Sometimes I feel like people gang up on me, except for Will he doesn't"

"Well he's not here to take your side now, he's out cold and he's been like that for two days and the doctor said he'll probably be out for another two days." Jordan stated.

Suddenly they heard someone sprinting past the library door followed by a familiar voice, "So can you make fire men?!" Olaf asked excitedly.

Jordan turned to the others, "He did say 'probably'" he said.

Elsa quickly stood up and made her way to the door followed by Anna and the two boys. They opened the door to find William running in circles, been chased by Olaf who was bombarding him with questions.

"Could you create an eternal summer cause I would love that?!" Olaf asked curiously.

Anna and the boys couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them; Elsa just gave a soft chuckle. William noticed them and quickly ran behind Kristoff and used him as a shield.

"Kristoff save me from it." William said.

"Relax, it's just Olaf; he's completely harmless." Kristoff said smiling at Olaf.

"He is a snowman that can talk, which my I just add is IMPOSSIBLE." William said looking at Olaf.

"Not for a snowman created by Elsa." Kristoff said moving away and turning to face him.

William was about to reply, but he bent down, breathing heavily; trying to catch his breath. But breathing heavily was starting to take its toll on his chest which was burning. He winced in pain as he slowly stood up.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked walking up to him, concerned.

William nodded, "Yeah, am fine." He lied.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that he was lying, "Still, I think you should go and rest."

"No disrespect to you, Elsa but am not going to follow that order because am not much of a bed person when am injured. The only time I stay in bed is when I have a serious illness; of which I've never had since my powers kind of make me immune to illnesses." William stated placing a hand on his chest, trying to soothe it.

"Hey he definitely isn't a bed person when he's injured. This one time he broke his collar bone, instead of taking it easy and staying in bed he was running around like a complete lunatic." Jordan said placing a hand on William's shoulder, "In the end father had to lock him in his room." He added just for fun.

William looked ta Jordan's hand then at Jordan, "Oh so now you're talking to me."

"Yeah…is that a problem." Jordan asked confused.

"Well if I remember correctly before I left you didn't want anything to do with me and now you're acting as if nothing happened." William said frowning, crossing his arms.

Jordan sighed, removing his hand. "Look am sorry, I guess I just over reacted. It doesn't matter what happen in your past, I should treat you as my brother no matter what." He said.

William raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms and eyed his brother.

"Are we cool?" Jordan asked sheepishly.

William sigh and uncrossed his arms, looking at Jordan in thought, "Yeah, we're cool." He said hitting Jordan on the shoulder.

Jordan cringed, "Oowww."

"Oh sorry." William quickly apologised.

"Well am glad you two have made up because it was starting to get weird." Kristoff said relieved.

…..

"We should attack Arendelle now!" Hans yelled, "Its military isn't that good, they'll fall easily if we have a strong enough army."

"The Ice witch would freeze us before he could even set foot in her kingdom!" Dirk replied, right up in Hans's face.

"Not if we attack when she at least aspects it!" Hans shouted back, his nostrils flaring.

The dark figure was sitting on his throne, his red eyes glaring at the two men with anger and annoyance.

"She probably suspects something, since we have killed off the Fire devil!" Dirk yelled.

"ENOUGH!" the three instantly stopped arguing in fear as the dark figure's voice bellowed through the room. "YOU ALL ARE NOT THINKING THIS THROUGH!" he yelled at them, "Strong army or not the Snow Queen will still defeat us." He said calming down a bit but his voice was still full of anger.

"Then what do you suggest?" Dirk asked, shaking.

"We need to find something…it's an item that can strip away someone's powers." The dark figure replied.

"What is the item…and how do we find it?" Hans questioned.

"It's a magical urn…but as for its whereabouts, am not sure where it is. I do believe that information lies with the rock trolls." He informed him.

"Then let's go get it." Hans said coldly.

"The rock trolls are not creatures you want to mess with…they possess powerful magic." The dark figure warned. "And you are all simple minded men…you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then how do we get our hands on this…this urn?" Dirk questioned.

The dark figure sighed, "Once again, my soldiers will have to deal with this; since they did such good work in killing the boy."

"I still can't believe you killed him…I mean surely if you men succeeded wouldn't they have brought back the body, besides you said one didn't return. Doesn't that indicate that boy survived?" The duke said questioning the dark figure.

The dark figure's eyes narrowed, "You dare question the power of me and the creatures I control!" he yelled holding his hand out, as if he were struggling thin air. The duke immediately started to choke as the dark figure strangling him using dark magic. "Even if the boy got away, he's a dead man. My soldier did not die in vain, he was able to injure the boy and trust me when I say that my soldiers are rather venomous…so he's already dead and trust me it was a long a painful death!" He yelled making his grip tighter. He smirked evilly, "But am afraid that you will not live to see our great triumph…you see I've grown tired of you and you're just dead weight, you aren't any use to me."

The duke's eyes widened in fear, and out of the dark two yellow eyes glared at him from behind, the dark figure smirked and threw the duke into the darkness behind him. Dirk, Hans and the Duke's two bodyguards felt chills run up their spines as they heard the duke scream.

"Fenrir!" the dark figure yelled.

Something sped past the other men, hidden in the dark. Its red eyes appeared causing the four men to jump back slightly in fear, "Yes my master." He said in a deep and evil filled voice.

"I want you to give the rock trolls a visit." The dark figure said over the duke's screams. "And bring me the scroll."

"Yes, my master." It said disappearing into the dark.

"Arendelle will fall, as will the Snow Queen." He said smirking evilly, as the duke's screams were silenced.

…..

"So what attacked you bro, I really need to know." Jordan begged as the two headed out their room.

"Jordan I don't know it was pitch black…besides why do you want to know so badly?" William questioned stopping at their door.

"Because I want to prove Kristoff wrong." Jordan whined.

William sighed, shaking his head. "Look bro, I don't know what attacked me and I don't think I'll ever find out." He said placing a hand on the doorknob and turning it but as he pulled on it, it just snapped off. William stumbled backwards, while Jordan just stared at him with wide eyes. William regained his balance and looked at the door then at the handle, then at Jordan; with a confused expression.

"How hard did you pull because you do know that you don't need to pull with such force when opening a door?" Jordan asked.

"But…i…I pulled like I normally do." William said confused.

"Clearly not, now how are we going to get out?" Jordan questioned, irritated.

William walked over to the door and tried to open it but was unsuccessful, he gave a heavy sighed and looked at his brother who was giving him a disapproving look. "What?! It's not my fault, I opened the door like a normal person." He said defending himself and indicating to the door.

Jordan didn't respond, he just stood their staring at William. William gave another heavy sigh and looked over at the window, "We'll just climb out the window." He said walking over to it and looking out. "It's not a long drop so we should be fine." He said swinging his one leg out the window, he turned to Jordan "Well are you coming?" he asked.

Jordan huffed and walked over to the window as William jumped out, "You know if I break a leg, am blaming you." He called jumping out the window.

Elsa was in her room, sitting on her bed; reading a book when there was a familiar knock on the door. "Anna you know you don't have to knock." Elsa called turning a page.

Anna skipped into the room, "I know but I just like knocking, it sounds so..." she paused to think of a word. Elsa lowered her book waiting for her sister to finish her sentence. "You know what I really don't know." She finally said. Elsa rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

"Sooo, Elsa." Anna said sitting next to her sister. "Have you spoken to William lately?" she asked waiting for her sister's reaction.

"Apart from this morning, no I haven't." Elsa stated not taking her eyes off her book.

Anna sighed dramatically, "Too bad, you could have asked him out to lunch or something..."

Elsa immediately dropped her book and glared at Anna, "Anna I think we've gone through this before, I don't like him in that way." She said sternly.

"Oh please Elsa I saw how worried you were when the Captain brought him back." Anna said not believing a word that came out of Elsa's mouth.

"So I had the right to be worried." Elsa said hesitated.

"Yeah but that wasn't normal worrying, that was serious worrying; that's the kind of worried you feel when someone you love or deeply care about is in trouble or hurt." Anna said, "Come one Elsa, just admit it you like him."

Elsa sighed, "Anna I don't, I like him but not in that way." She stated placing her book next to her bed and standing up, putting her shoes on.

Anna pouted and quickly followed her sister out the room. "When will you accept the fact. You're in love with William!" Anna shouted.

….

Kristoff was waiting for Anna downstairs, as the two sisters walled towards him, "Hey." Kristoff greeted Anna with a kiss on the fore head. Anna gave him a frustrated mumble. "What's up feisty pants?"

"Elsa is denying the fact that she has feelings for William." Anna said glaring at her sister, who just stood there and shrugged her shoulders.

"Elsa, he has feelings for you too so there's no need to deny it." Kristoff stated.

Elsa looked at him surprised, "What?"

"Yeah, Jordan told us." Kristoff said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Anna said realising she could have told her that sooner. "You see Elsa, they feeling is mutual between you two."

"How do I know you two aren't lying?" Elsa questioned.

Anna looked at her in disbelief, then at Kristoff. "You see she is totally denying her feelings towards him. And for the recorded I would never lie about anything that involves finding you true love."

The main door opened to reveal a very dirty looking William and Jordan. Kristoff laughed and walked up to the two. "What happened?" he asked in between laughs.

"Let me just simply say I hate him." Jordan said walking into the castle.

"So what did happen to you two?" Kristoff asked again.

"Oh you're going to love this, we're in our room okay. William opens the door but instead of actually opening it, he breaks the bloody door handle off." Jordan said glaring at his brother.

The others looked at William who simply looked at them and shrugged his shoulders, "I pulled gently." He said sheepishly.

"And how did you two end up covered in mud?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh this is not mud." Jordan said pretending to be happy. " To get out we had to jump out the window and guess what was waiting for us down below."

"EEEWWW." The others said in disgust.

"Yep, fresh horse manure." Jordan said in disgust.

"Aw man that's gross." Kristoff said blocking his nose.

"Maybe you guys better go clean up." Elsa suggested.

"That's where we're heading." Jordan said stomping off, followed by William.

Kristoff chuckled, "Those two are just the most amusing guys I've ever met. They're like the male version of you two."

"That they certainly are." Anna agreed.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go see my family." Kristoff asked Anna.

"Why?" Anna asked, while Elsa looked at him curiously.

"Well you know that he haven't exactly told them about our engagement." Kristoff said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." Anna said. "Do you want to go now?" she asked.

"Well I don't mind, just say when and we'll go." Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders

"Am fine with going now, Elsa do you want to come because they are soon going to be family." Anna asked her sister.

Elsa thought for a minute, "Why not, I've got no duties for the rest of the day."

"Cool, should we bring William and Jordan along. So that your head counsellor doesn't give you hell." He asked Elsa.

"Yes to Jordan, but am not sure about William because his wound is still pretty new and…"

"Elsa he jumped at of a window and still looked fine, I think he can handle a trip to the Valley of the living Rocks." Anna reassured Elsa.

"Okay then, let's bring them along." Elsa agreed.

"Awesome, I'll go hook Sven up to the sled." Kristoff said leaving the castle.

When he left Anna turned to Elsa, "See, there you were worrying about him again." She said smiling.

"Oh go put your winter gear on." Elsa said pushing her sister in the direction of the stairs.

Anna giggled and ran up the stairs, Elsa shook her head as she watched Anna disappear up the stairs.

…

Anna and Elsa were sitting in the sled, waiting for Kristoff to call the other two. The three boys appeared from the castle and walked over to the stables.

"So where we going Kris?" Jordan asked.

"The Valley of the living Rocks." Kristoff replied.

William stopped in his tracks, "What?" he questioned.

"Oh come on bro, we haven't seen the rock trolls in years." Jordan said.

"But they never leave me alone whenever I visited them." William complained.

"Oh don't be so stubborn, come on lets go." Jordan said urging his brother.

William reluctantly carried on walking towards the stable to fetch his horse, which to his surprised was already to go.

"I had the stable boys, saddle up Storm and Blaze for you." Elsa said smiling.

"Thanks Elsa." William smiled back, climbing up onto Storm while Jordan climbed onto Blaze.

"Alright let's go." Kristoff said flicking the reins, urging Sven forward and out the gate.

"Yeah, Jordan want to race?" William challenged.

"Okay, what do I get if I win?" Jordan asked.

"The satisfaction of beating me." William replied smirking.

"No, no, no. There has to be a prize because I am not racing if I don't get something for…" Jordan couldn't even finish his sentence as William kicked Storm and galloped away.

"Hey you can't cheat!" Jordan shouted after him.

….

William arrived at the entrance to the Valley of the living rock first, followed by Jordan and the others.

"Ha, looks like I win…again." William said triumphantly.

"You had a head start." Jordan said. "Besides I didn't com last, Kristoff did." He said pointing at Kristoff.

"What, we weren't even in the race besides even if we were it wouldn't be fair because Sven has to pull a sled." Kristoff said, climbing out the sled. We helped Anna out while William quickly jumped off Storm and helped Elsa out.

"Thanks." She said smiling, taking his hand, but as she got out she tripped on a rock and fell forward onto William's chest.

"Woah." He quickly said catching her in his arms. "You okay?" he asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Um yeah am fine." She answered, looking up into his amber eyes and he looked down into her ice blue ones. They stood like that awhile until Anna cleared her throat.

Elsa quickly stood up properly and moved away from William, as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Come on you two, you can stare at each other's eyes later." Anna teased causing both of them to blush.

They walked amongst the boulders, Jordan and William were staying more to the back.

"HEY GUYS AM HOME!" Kristoff called.

The boulders started to shake and roll towards Kristoff, Anna and Elsa, and the trolls appeared.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" Bulda shouted happily, followed by the cheers of all the other trolls.

Pabbie walked up to the three, "It's good to see you again my boy." He said smiling at Kristoff.

"It's good to see you too Grand Pabbie." Kristoff replied.

"And it's wonderful to see you too your majesties." He said smiling up at the two sisters.

"It's great to see you too." Anna said smiling brightly back at him.

"No way, is that who I think it is." Cliff said looking at Jordan.

"Hey Cliff." Jordan said walking forward.

"My, my who've turned into a handsome young man." Bulda said.

"Thanks, I have, haven't i." Jordan said proudly.

Bulda then caught sight of William, "Well, well, if it ain't mister fiery farm boy. Or should I say fiery farm man." Bulda said putting her hands on her hips. "Come over her Will, so I can get a good look at you."

William sighed and walked over to Bulda who immediately pulled him down to her level and opened his mouth wide, inspecting his teeth. "Wow, your canines are sharper than ever." She commented letting go over his mouth. Anna and Elsa couldn't help but giggle as William stood up.

"And look how handsome you are…I bet the ladies are all over you." Bulda said looking at Elsa, who suddenly got very uncomfortable.

Kristoff quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, so what we come here to tell you was that Anna and I…are engaged.

"AWWW, MY BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!" Bulda shouted excitedly, the other trolls started cheering and congratulating the couple.

"When did you propose?" Pabbie inquired.

Kristoff sighed, "Quite a while ago."

"What? And you didn't tell us" Cliff said disappointed.

"Well we couldn't because things got a little crazy, with these men from Tolden attacking us and an entire patrol getting wiped out by some mystery creatures." Kristoff explained.

"Wait, you were attacked?" Bulda asked in shock.

"Yeah, they tied me, Jordan, Anna and Elsa up." Kristoff said cringing from the memory.

"Wait what about William?" Cliff asked.

"Oh they didn't get him…he was the one you saved our butts." Kristoff told Cliff.

"Well I didn't do it alone…I mean if Elsa hadn't gotten out of her ropes, I would have been killed." William said, not taking all the credit.

"And what's this about mysterious creature wiping out an entire patrol?" Pabbie inquired.

"Well they didn't wipe out the entire patrol, William and the Captain survived." Jordan corrected.

"So did you see what attacked you?" Pabbie asked William.

"Um… no not really because it was pitch dark so the only thing I saw were a pair of red eyes then…that's it, I got knocked off Storm and was knocked unconscious. Two days later I woke up with a pain in my chest." William replied.

"Well of course you were in pain, those cuts were really deep. The doctor had to stitch you up." Jordan said to William.

"What kind of cuts?" Pabbie questioned.

"Um…they looked a bit like claw marks, according to the doctor." Jordan replied.

Pabbie thought for a minute, "I think I might have an idea of what attacked you." He said.

"You do?" William asked.

"I believe it was a creature that has not been seen in 600 hundred years." Pabbie said told them.

"Pabbie you don't think it was…" Cliff asked in fear.

"Yes, hounds of the night." Pabbie replied gravely.

"Am sorry what 'of the night'?" Anna asked confused.

"A hound of the night." Pabbie repeated, "Its most commonly known has a…"

"Werewolf." William finished his sentence.

"Yes, a werewolf." Pabbie confirmed.

Jordan looked at William and jumped backwards, making the cross sign with his fingers. William looked at him strangely, "Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You've been scratched by a werewolf, so am protecting myself from the evil spirit within you." Jordan said shaking slightly.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you idiot. It's not a full moon besides werewolves don't exist and they've never existed, they're just from scary stories used to frighten children." William said swatting Jordan's arms down.

"Actually that whole full moon thing is a lie. If you are scratched or bitten by a werewolf during a full or new moon you will become a werewolf for eternity, a seed of evil and hate will be planted into your mind…and there is no cure." Pabbie said sadly.

"And if it happens another time?" William asked.

"Well, day time or any other time of night, you will die a painful death." Pabbie replied.

"But am still alive." William said.

"You were scratched during a half moon, meaning you are now half werewolf. So you can choose when you turn into one and some of the traits of a werewolf are passed onto your human form, such as strength, speed, sense of smell, vison and agility." Pabbie informed him.

"Oh so that's why the door handle broke off." Jordan said, 'Guess you don't know your own strength bro."

William huffed, "Why me?" he complained.

"Well there's only one explanation for that…you're a magnet for the weird." Jordan teased.

William smirked and acted like a magnet by been attracted to Jordan, "Hey you're right."

"Oh shut up." Jordan said pushing William's head away.

William laughed, but he quickly stopped when he heard a twig snap, "Hey did you hear that?" he asked Jordan.

"Um no, you're half werewolf now, you will hear things we can't." Jordan replied.

"William then heard another twig snap and a soft snarl. "Guys I think something is watching us." He said getting a bit nervous.

"Where I don't see anything?" Jordan said looking around.

Suddenly something burst out of the trees and landed in front of them, it slowly stood up to its full height, which was roughly the height of one and a half full grown men, its red eyes glaring at the trolls, then its gaze shifted to the five people. It bared its sharp dagger like teeth at them and growled.

"This can't be good." William said.

**Hey guys apologise about the long wait, but I've been swamped with homework. Am writing exams on Monday so I may not be able to update for about two weeks, but I will try get some writing done on weekends when I don't have to study.**

**So please tell me what you think of the story so far. I really want your opinions guys, they are what motivate me to update.**

**Just to say I do have a sequel in mind, but it's pending so let me know if you guys would want a sequel.**

**Please Review;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm guessing that's a werewolf." Jordan said backing away behind William.

William gulped nervously, "Unfortunately."

The werewolf glared at the group, it snarled then let out a howl that sent shivers up everyone's spines. The forest suddenly echoed with soft growls and red eyes appeared in the darkness and six werewolves crept out the forest, surrounding the group; growling and snarling.

"Hand over the scroll and no one gets hurt." Fenrir demanded.

"I don't have it." Pabbie lied, staring at Fenrir.

Fenrir smirked, showing his dagger like teeth, "Don't lie we know you have it and if you don't give it to us we'll kill every last one of you." He threatened, "So hand it over."

"No." Pabbie refused stubbornly.

The other werewolves snarled and growled at Pabbie, eagerly wanting to rip something apart, "You'd really let everyone die just because you wouldn't give up a stupid piece of paper?" Fenrir questioned, glaring at Pabbie.

No answer.

"Your funeral." Fenrir stated, "Kill them." He ordered the others.

A werewolf lunged at Kristoff; William ignited his fists and blasted a fireball at it sending it flying into a tree. It staggered to its feet and shook its head, it turned towards William growling. It charged him, William ignited his fists again and blasted a stream of fire at the werewolf; it yelped and ran into the forest on fire.

A werewolf slammed into Jordan, flattening on his back. It opened its mouth wide revealing its sharp teeth and plunged its jaws towards Jordan's head. Jordan screamed as the werewolf's jaws came down towards his head, Elsa turned around and blasted a stream of ice at the werewolf; freezing it into a solid ice sculpture. Jordan opened his eyes thinking he was dead to find a frozen werewolf's jaws just inches from his face, "Woah!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

Elsa heard growling behind her, she turned to see Anna and Kristoff being backed into a corner by two werewolves. Elsa glared at the two werewolves and shot a stream of ice at the ground near them causing a whole bunch of icicles to shoot at from the ground towards the werewolves. The werewolves quickly back away from the icicles; they glared at Elsa and growled at her both getting ready to attack. Elsa quickly formed an ice box around Kristoff and Anna, shielding them from the werewolves.

"Elsa!" Anna complained banging her fists on the icy walls, not liking that her sister had shut her in there.

"Am sorry Anna but I would prefer you weren't werewolf dinner!" Elsa shouted through the wall of ice. She quickly turned back to the two werewolves as one of them charged towards her, she gritted her teeth and used her magic to form a pillar of ice that shot out the ground, slamming into the werewolves jaw and sending it flying into a tree.

Was so busy keeping that werewolf off she didn't notice the other one had already started running towards her. She quickly turned to it ready to blast it with ice. But just as it got close it was hit with a fire ball and crashed into a rock. Elsa turned to William, "I had that." She complained.

William shrugged, "I know."

Elsa rolled her eyes; William smirked and got back into a fighting stance. Something grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him into the forest.

"Will!" Elsa shouted as she saw him get dragged into the forest, a look of panic on her face. She tried running towards the forest to help him but was stopped by a werewolf.

William was thrown into a tree, sending waves of pain through his body, he groaned as he sat up with his back against the tree rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know how you managed to survive the venom." Fenrir snarled, his red eyes fixed on William.

William snapped his head up to face Fenrir, not showing any signs of intimidation, "Just luck I guess." William growled glaring at Fenrir.

Fenrir gave him an evil smirk, "Not anymore." He stated lunging at William, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the tree. William grunted in pain as Fenrir slowly sunk his claws into his neck and squeezed all the air out of him. His body started to burn from the pain that was spreading through his body.

"Pity, when you're gone, you won't get to see how much pain we're going to put that little snow queen through." Fenrir stated evilly, smirking as he squeezed harder.

At that comment something inside of William snapped and a feeling of power surged through his body. But instead of a burning sensation he usually felt when angered, he felt something new it felt like his body was being ripped apart. His skin began to transform into jet black fur, his body grew tall and more muscular, and his mouth and nose grew outwards to form a muzzle and he grew a tail.

Fenrir dropped William to the ground since his one hand could no longer grasp William's neck; he backed away slightly with a confused expression. William slowly got up to his feet as a fully transformed werewolf. He was different to the others, his muzzle was shorter and his face was softer and less scary compared to the others.

"You're not going to lay a claw on her." William growled, grabbling Fenrir by the throat and throwing him into a tree.

Elsa was surrounded by four werewolves, which were getting closer and closer to her; snarling and snapping. She tried blasting them with her magic but they just kept dodging every attack she threw at them. Panic and fear spread through her body and ice began forming beneath her feet, she was shaking so much that she couldn't conjure a strong enough blast of ice to take down the werewolves.

Suddenly a boulder rolled into two werewolves knocking them down like bowling pins, "HAHA, take that you mutts!" Bulda shouted triumphantly.

The other two turned their attention away from Elsa and on Bulda, growling. Elsa took the opportunity and created a pillar of ice that shot out of the ground, hitting one of the werewolves in the head knocking it out cold. The last one standing turned its attention back on Elsa, snarling at her its red eyes glaring at her. Elsa glared back at it, forming an icicle in her hand; ready to blast it at the werewolf. But before she could, a boulder barrelled into the werewolf, sending it flying in the air and it landed on the hard ground.

"That's what you get for messing with our family!" Cliff yelled.

The werewolf staggered to its feet, its eyes fixed on Cliff. It got down on all fours, preparing to launch itself at Cliff but instantly stopped as a howl echoed through the forest. The other three werewolves staggered to their feet and limped into the forest, leaving Elsa and the trolls looking both relieved and confused.

Fenrir launched at William who quickly dodged him but ended up face first in the snow since he wasn't really used to a werewolf body. He rolled over to see Fenrir leap onto him and clasped both his hands around William's neck.

Suddenly the howl echoed through the forest, both of their ears pricked up at the sound of the howl. Fenrir smirked evilly, "To be continued…half breed." He stated letting go of William and dashing off into the forest.

"Yeah that's right…you better run you…you coward!" William yelled trying to act tough, staggering to his feet, "I could have taken you-Woah!" he exclaimed falling back down on the ground face first. He tried standing up again but instantly fell right back on his face. He huffed angrily, "Guess we're going four legs." He said in an annoyed tone, running off into the forest.

Elsa thawed the icy walls that 'imprisoned' Anna and Kristoff.

As soon as the walls melted away Anna burst out with Kristoff's ice axe in her hand screaming fiercely, almost giving Elsa a heart attack. "Where'd those things go?!" Anna demanded fiercely, looking around.

Elsa just stared at her sister with wide eyes before finally finding the courage to say something, "Um Anna…Sweetie, they're gone." Elsa said.

"Oh well…um good." Anna said awkwardly. "Well that was embarrassing." She said sheepishly.

"Um…hey, a little help please!" Jordan shouted.

The other turned to him and saw that the frozen werewolf's canines were just a few inches from his face; its icy hands were attached to Jordan's collar.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked trying not to giggle.

"Well…no, not really." Jordan answered indicating at the frozen beast that was trapping him.

"Am sorry…I should have just blasted him off of you instead of freezing it." Elsa apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah that would probably have been best." Jordan said. Anna suddenly gave him a displeased look at his comment, "But I'd rather be close to being crushed by a frozen werewolf than being werewolf chow." He said quickly. "Um Kristoff could you please get this thing off me?" he asked.

"Sure." Kristoff said walking up to him.

Kristoff grabbed it and leaned on it, pushing it as hard as he could; trying to push it off Jordan. But was having no luck, "It won't budge." He grunted.

"Um…Kristoff, that's probably because it's stuck to the ground." Elsa pointed out.

Kristoff stood back and looked down at the ground, "So it is." He huffed breathlessly. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" he questioned looking at the two sisters.

Both of them shrugged in unison.

Suddenly William burst out of the forest, still in his werewolf form. He slipped on a patch of ice on the ground and skidded right into a big rock. The others all looked at him with wide eyes; Elsa's hands were starting to glow blue, preparing to fight.

"Ow." William said staggering to his feet, clutching his head, "That really hurt."

Suddenly he felt something cold wrap around his feet, he looked down to see ice gluing him to the ground, "What the?" he said in confusion, looking up at the others.

"What the hell do you want mutt?" Kristoff demanded standing in front of Anna.

William looked at him in confusion, "Um, Kristoff it's me…William."

The others all were taken aback by what they had just heard, staring at William with wide eyes.

William looked back at them awkwardly, "Um…could you guys stop staring at me like that."

"Well it's kind of hard not to, seeing as you look like a bloodthirsty werewolf." Kristoff replied, moving his eyes up and down at him.

William flung is arms out in huff.

"Well you're right about the werewolf part, just not the bloodthirsty part." Elsa corrected Kristoff, her eyes fixed on William.

Kristoff and Jordan all looked at her as if she were crazy, "What?" Elsa asked, confused as to why they were staring at her as if she were crazy, "He doesn't look as frightening as those other ones."

Jordan and Kristoff didn't buy it; they just continued staring at William.

"You know, you're right." Anna spoke out, "He looks more like a sweet wolf than a werewolf."

William raised an eyebrow, "Um…thanks." He said not knowing whether to take that comment as a compliment or an insult.

"Hey…um guys, still trapped under a giant werewolf ice statue!" Jordan exclaimed in irritation.

"Alright am coming." William huffed walking over to Jordan.

William once again tried walking on two legs but once again he ended up falling to the ground, face first. He huffed and spat out a piece of a piece of grass that had managed to get into his mouth; how he did not know. Kristoff and Jordan burst out laughing, Anna tried laughing but she received a stern look from Elsa who was actually laughing on the inside.

William staggered to his feet, glaring at Kristoff and Jordan, "What are you two clowns laughing at?" he growled.

Kristoff shrugged, trying not to laugh but was failing miserably. William mumbled angrily and continued his walk towards Jordan on all fours.

"Okay bro now push or pull or whatever." Jordan ordered in a bossy manner.

William looked at his brother with an annoyed expression, "I think I know how to remove a damn ice sculpture Mr Bossy Boots."

"Whatever just get this thing off." Jordan ordered.

William shook his head and began pushing, trying to get the ice statue off Jordan. He breathed heavily in exhaustion looking down at the ground. He then noticed that the werewolf was glued to the ground and Jordan. He huffed, debating what to do.

"Um, Will? Are you on a break or something because you've only been at this for a few seconds, not to mention we never said you could take a break." Jordan told William off.

"Lose the jacket." William ordered, not having listened to what Jordan had just said.

"What?" Jordan asked, confused.

William sighed in annoyance, "I said lose the jacket." He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Wh-wait…no, I happen to like this jacket." Jordan whined.

"Take off the jacket." William growled demandingly.

Jordan's eyes widened, "Okay." He started undoing the buckles on his jacket, "Sheesh grumpy pants." He whispered under his breath.

William shook his head, "I heard that."

Jordan chuckled nervously, looking up at William as he slipped his arms out the sleeves of his jacket. "You know this isn't going to work because my jacket is still under me, so if you push this thing off it'll just-Woah"

William grabbed Jordan's collar and yanked him out from under the ice statue, holding him up away from the ground.

"Oh…um thanks bro." Jordan said looking down at the ground nervously, seeing that his feet were nowhere near it.

William just stood there still holding him up in the air, showing no signs of putting him down. "Um bro can you put me-"

"It's gone." A voice interrupted Jordan.

Everyone turned to Pabbie who had just walked back into the clearing. They others looked at him confused, they didn't even see him leave in the first place.

"What's gone Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"The Scroll." Pabbie answered.

"A scroll?" William questioned in a disappointed tone, dropping Jordan on his butt.

"Owww!" Jordan exclaimed rubbing his butt. He looked up at William, glaring daggers at him.

"I thought it was something a bit more important." William continued, not taking notice that he had just dropped Jordan.

"The scroll itself is not important but the information on it is." Pabbie explained, his face full of worry. "It has a map on it that leads to a magical urn."

"How can an urn be magical?" Elsa asked inquisitively.

"The urn was forged many centuries ago by a sorcerer to take away his rivals magic in order to protect a kingdom from the dark sorcerer. The urn has the power to strip a magical person of their magic." Pabbie told them.

"So what happened to the urn?" William asked.

"After many years of trying, the sorcerer finally stripped the dark sorcerer of his magic and he was locked up forever. He then hid the urn in a cave and no one has heard of it since." Pabbie answered.

"Where did he hide it?" William asked.

Pabbie sighed, "I'm afraid I do not know, that information was on the scroll and I haven't looked at it in years."

"So what the hell do a bunch of werewolves want with a magical urn?" William questioned suspiciously.

"Bad things most probably." Jordan answered wrapping his arms around himself, trying to stay warm.

"So changing the subject, how does Mr Werewolf over here change himself back?" Kristoff asked pointing at William.

Pabbie looked over at William, "Well am not quite sure, I assume it'll just come naturally." Pabbie replied.

"Well he could always try willing the change." Jordan laughed.

William looked at him strangely, "How is that funny?"

"You have to will the change and your name is Will." Jordan replied still laughing his head off.

Kristoff and William glanced worried looks at each other, "I think your brother needs help." Kristoff stated.

"He has for many years." William mocked.

Jordan glared at the two mumbling angrily, "You two are just rude."

William and Kristoff shrugged their shoulders and chuckled.

Elsa and Anna just watched the boys argue, "Boys." Anna whispered to her sister.

"I know." Elsa replied trying not to giggle.

)(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()(()())()()()()()())(

The six werewolves sped through the forest, if you didn't know what they were you would have thought they were just black streaks in the night. Fenrir stop in a clearing and the others copied his action.

"I do hope you really got the scroll." Fenrir said to a werewolf standing to the left of him.

The werewolf nodded and handed the scroll to Fenrir. "Yes sir."

Fenrir took the scroll and opened it, observing its content. He smirked and handed it back to the werewolf, "Let's get back to the castle."

"But Fenrir, what about the fire wielder?" a werewolf asked.

"Don't worry about him. The master will have a good idea of how to finish him off once and for all." Fenrir replied, his red eyes full of evil.

()()()())(()(()()()())()()()(())()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The group minus William arrived back at Arendelle, it was dark and most of the townspeople were preparing for bed when Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Jordan sped through the town towards the castle. The entered through the gate, halting their steeds in the courtyard near the stables. They handed Storm and Blaze over to the stable boys who took them back to the stables while Kristoff unhooked Sven from the sled.

"While I best head down to the servants quarters before I miss dinner." Jordan said as they all walked into the castle.

Anna glanced over at the grandfather clock in the hallway to see it was nine thirty and the servants and guards usually ate at nine, "Hey why don't you have dinner with us, since you've probably missed yours." Anna suggested.

"Um…I don't know." Jordan replied, not sure what to say since he had never been invited to have dinner with royalty.

"Oh come on, you're no longer just a bodyguard, you and William are also friends. Right Elsa?" Anna said happily with a smile on her face.

Elsa didn't respond, she was staring at the door with a worried expression.

"Elsa?" Anna said nudging Elsa in the ribs softly.

"Um…yes of course, we would be delighted if you would join us." She said snapping her gaze away from the door, sounding unfocused.

"Thank-you." Jordan said gratefully.

"Alright come on Jordan." Kristoff said grabbing Jordan by the shoulder and walking with him towards the dining room.

Anna giggled watching the boys walk off; she turned hoping to see her sister doing the same but was disappointed to see she wasn't. Elsa was staring at the door with a worried look on her face, Anna sighed.

"You know nothing is going to happen to him." Anna said reassuringly, "I mean who's going to pick a fight with a werewolf?" Anna added chuckling, but she stopped when she saw Elsa didn't seem too reassured.

Anna huffed and shook her head, "And you say you don't have feelings for the guy."

Elsa didn't reply, she just turned her head and watched her sister walk towards the dining room. She sighed and glanced back at the door before following Anna to the dining room.

William arrived at the edge of the forest; the lights of Arendelle were shining in the distance. He fell on his back onto the soft snow and looked up to the stars, panting from running all the way from The Valley of the Living Rocks to Arendelle.

"Woah, what a night." He stated exhausted as he got back up to his feet. He sighed heavily, "Alright let's see if I can force the change back." He said closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on his human form, but after a few minutes…nothing.

William huffed in annoyance and kicked the snow in frustration, "Come on William, you don't to remain as a werewolf for the rest of your life." He told himself.

He tried concentrating on his human form again; he took deep breaths and felt his body slowly start shrinking back to its normal size. He opened his eyes to see he was back to his normal self, he chuckled in relief. He suddenly noticed that his clothes were a torn to shreds and were hanging off his body.

William huffed in frustration, "Really…I liked these clothes."

He looked down at his torn up clothes, trying to think about what to do. "Okay if Elsa can make clothes using her magic, may I could do the same." He thought to himself, he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Fire started coursing through his veins and his body started to glow orange, the flames started to swirl around his whole body; repairing his old clothes and making him a new pair of boots that her a charcoal black as was the new sleeveless leather jacket.

The flames disappeared leaving behind his new clothes; he looked down to look at his clothes. He smirked at his accomplishment, but he noticed that he had forgotten a long shirt so now he was just wearing his sleeveless leather jacket.

"Oh well, guess it's better than being shirtless." He shrugged and started running down to the castle.

)()(())(()())()()()()()(()())()(())()()()()()()()()()()()(

William opened the main door of the castle just as Kristoff and Anna were on their way up stairs.

"Hey guys." He said walking past them as he made his way to the door that led to the stairs that went down stairs to the servants' quarters.

"Will? You're back. What took so long?" Kristoff questioned, crossing his arms.

William shrugged, "Well you know, I had to try transform back and figure out how to create new clothes since my other ones were pretty much destroyed." He explained, talking a little bit faster than usual.

Anna observed his clothes, "Um Will, you kind of forgot a long shirt." She pointed out, seeing that his muscular arms were visible.

William sighed looking at his arms, "Yeah I know, that's why am ending to my room to get a long shirt."

Kristoff gave him a confused look, "Aren't you going to bed…I mean its ten o'clock." He said looking at the grandfather clock.

"Yeah I know, but I want to just head to the library and see if I can find out more information about that urn." William replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay good night." Kristoff yawned walking up the stairs.

"Night Kris." William replied turning towards the door.

"Night Will." Anna said following her fiancé up the stairs.

"Night." William replied still walking towards the door.

He opened the door to his room to see Jordan fast asleep on top of the blankets, William chuckled quietly and grabbed the blanket off his bed and placed it over the sleeping Jordan, Jordan shifted a bit and grabbed the blanket; wrapping himself in it like a baby. William tried not to laugh and turned away, quickly walking to his closet and grabbing a black long shirt. He unbuckled his jacket and slipped the shirt on then put the jacket back on and rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to his elbows, he grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves he looked down at them then shook his head and placed them back in the draw.

He quietly and slowly walked out the room and closed the door, which now had a new handle.

Elsa was sitting at her desk in the library turning the pages of a book full of old legends and myths, trying to find something about a magical urn. She had been at this ever since she finished her dinner and still nothing. She slammed the book shut and huffed in frustration, she stood up and walked back to the book shelves and continued looking for a book that might just have some information. She rounded a corner and slammed something hard, she yelped as she fell backwards but strong arms grabbed her waist before she hit the ground.

She opened to see William standing rather close to her with his arms around her waist, she suddenly felt blood rushing to her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat.

"You know we really shouldn't be allowed in the library together if this is going to happen every time." William joked pulled her up.

Elsa chuckled softly, "I guess we shouldn't." she agreed trying not to make eye contact because she knew she would just start staring.

William chuckled, "Sooo…Looking for a good book to read in bed?" he asked.

"Umm…no, am actually trying to find information about that urn." She replied her cheeks still a bit red.

"Oh." William nodded his head, "Find anything yet?" he asked curiously.

Elsa sighed, "No, unfortunately not. It turns out this library doesn't hold every bit of knowledge in the world." She stated looking around the room that was completely full of books.

William chuckled, "Who told you that?" he asked, a little amused by what she had just told him.

"My parents." She answered, "But I can't blame them since my mother was told the same lie by her mother about this library." She added smiling.

William shook his head, "By the looks of the library I wouldn't say that your mother lied to you."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why can't I find anything about a magical urn in a library that I've been told holds all the knowledge in the world, even family trees of our allies."

"Well maybe you haven't been looking hard enough." He whispered. "And wow you have family trees from other kingdoms…talk about nosy." He teased in a louder voice.

Elsa shook her head and threw a snowball in his face; William chuckled and wiped the snow off his face. "Really, I was only teasing."

"I know." Elsa said smiling deviously.

"Then what's with the snowball?" he questioned crossing his arms.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "I just felt like it." she replied.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

William slammed a book shut, "You know I take back what I said…you're parents lied to you."

He slammed his head on the book.

"I told you." Elsa said turning another page.

William lifted his head and looked at the grandfather clock; the time was twelve o' clock at night. He groaned and slammed his head back on the table.

"What's the time?" Elsa asked not taking her eyes off the book.

"It's midnight." William replied his head still resting on the book.

Elsa groaned, "It's been two hours and we haven't found anything." She slammed the book hard causing William to straighten up in his seat very quickly.

She sighed and placed her head on the book, "I bet we've gone through almost every book in the library."

"Actually we haven't." William replied. Elsa turned her head and looked at him, "We haven't checked that corner." He said pointing at two book shelves that her in one of the far corners of the room.

Elsa lifted her head and looked over at the book shelves, "That's where all the family trees are kept and the royal documents. I doubt we'll find anything there." She said hopelessly placing her head back down on the book.

"Well it's worth the try." William said standing up, "Come on." He said gently shaking her shoulder.

Elsa lifted her head and gave him a 'do I have to' look.

William rolled his eyes, "Come on, it'll go faster if we both look."

"Okay I'm coming." Elsa said reluctantly standing up and walking with William over to the book shelves.

William pulled a book from the he shelf and got a big whiff of dust, he sneezed, "Woah, when's the last time someone dusted these book shelves." He questioned shaking his head.

"Years apparently." Elsa replied taking a book out the book shelf. She sneezed, but it didn't sound like a normal sneeze it sounded like a little kitten's sneeze.

William couldn't help laughing, Elsa looked at him weirdly, "What's so funny?" she questioned putting her free hand on her hip.

William tried straightening his face, "Nothing…nothing." He said trying not to laugh but ended up in another fit of laughter.

Elsa raised her eyebrow, knowing full well that there was something.

William saw the look she gave him and decided just to come clean, "You sneeze like a kitten."

"What…I do not." She denied. William looked at her with a look that said 'You know you do'. "Okay fine maybe I do." She said putting the book down. She suddenly started laughing out of nowhere.

"Now what are you finding funny?" William questioned.

"I don't know, am just laughing." She replied, trying to stop laughing.

William shook his head smiling; he placed the book back in the shelf and grabbed another. A whole lot of books fell sideways, revealing a small door; most probably a secret compartment.

William looked at it in confusion and placed the book in his hands on another shelf, "Hey Elsa, did you know that there's a secret compartment here?" he asked turning to her.

"What? No didn't." she answered walking up to William who pointed out the compartment to her. "I wonder what's in it?" she said curiously.

"Well it's locked and we don't have a key." William said looking at the keyhole.

Elsa frowned looking at the keyhole, "I think I might know where the key is." She stated walking back over to her desk.

William watched her as she searched through the draws, "I remember seeing a key once when I was younger in one of these draws."

"Boy, were you a Nosy Parker." William teased.

Elsa looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't nosy, I was just curious as to what was in the draws." She corrected, "I left the nosy-ness to Anna." She added.

William chuckled, "I thought Anna was the curious one as well."

"Ah, found it!" exclaimed triumphantly taking the key out of the draw.

She walked over to the compartment and placed the key in the keyhole and turned it. The compartment opened, releasing a big cloud of dust causing both of them to sneeze. "Woah, looks like no one has opened this in decades." William coughed waving the dust away from his face.

Elsa coughed and waved the dust away from her face. "More like centuries."

William put his hand into the compartment and pulled out a whole lot of scrolls and handed them to Elsa. She took them and walked back to the desk and opened one of the scrolls.

"Will look, it's the urn." She said showing him the picture of the urn.

William peered over her shoulder at the scroll.

"And look there's a map on the back of the scroll." She said turning the page over to reveal a map.

"Well I guess Pabbie wasn't the only one with a map." William said taking the scroll from her while she opened another one.

She read the through the scroll her expression changing to a look of confusion.

"What?" William asked placing the other scroll down. "What's it say?"

"It's an old legend." She replied.

"About." William questioned wanting to hear more.

"A mountain to the west that is said to store great power." Elsa answered her eyes still fixed on the scroll.

"What kind of power?" William asked curiously.

Elsa bit her lip and looked at him, "The power of ice and fire."

William looked at her in disbelief and she returned the look.

**Woah finally managed to update. School is out until January so I will try update as much as I can**

**So tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and the story so far.**

**I'll try get chapter 19 to you by next week or early or later, hopefully not later.**

**Please review abangane wami!**

**Firewolf008 out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: okay so sorry it took so long; I was having a case of writers block and internet problems on top of that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Frozen' characters or 'Frozen', if I did there would have been a sequel by now. I only own the OCs and the storyline.**

**Chapter 19**

"So what you're saying is…there is a mountain…that possesses the power…of fire and ice?" William said trying to process what he had just heard.

"I never said possess the power of fire and ice." Elsa replied staring at the scroll intently, "I said that the power of fire and ice is kept within the mountain." She corrected.

William raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what sounds crazier; the mountain possesses the power of fire and ice or the power of ice is kept within the mountain."

Elsa shook her head and sighed, "I told you it doesn't- never mind."

William huffed, "And how is this even possible? How could a mountain, a giant rock keep the power of fire and ice?"

Elsa looked at him confused, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are holding the scroll." William stated indicating to the piece of parchment in her hands.

Elsa looked down at the scroll, "Well it doesn't say anything about how." She replied scanning her eyes over the scroll, "It just a map."

William sighed and thought for a moment.

"So what are we going to do?" He finally asked.

Elsa looked at him, confused. "About what?" she asked.

"The urn." William replied.

"Oh that…um I'm not sure." Elsa answered unsure. "I mean, what can we do?" She added.

"Go get it." William answered simply.

"But is it wise to looking for something that could strip us of our powers…probably forever." Elsa advised.

William thought for a minute contemplating if it was wise or not. Was it worth risking one's life to get some urn that would have no use to them? But then what if someone else got their hands on it and used it against them.

"Well those werewolves stole that scroll from the trolls for a reason and I've got a feeling it involves us." He said after much thought.

"A 'feeling'?" Elsa questioned raising an eyebrow, "Now you sound crazy."

"Yeah a feeling," William answered proudly, "And they are not crazy thank you very much." He added a little hurt.

Elsa chuckled softly, "And how accurate are these 'feelings' of yours?"

William sighed and smiled, "Hmmm, pretty good."

Elsa chuckled at his surety.

"So does that mean I am allowed to take a group of soldiers to retrieve the urn?" William asked politely, "Your Majesty." He added playfully.

Elsa looked at him, thinking about what he had just asked. But as usual she started getting lost in his amber eyes and she began to stare intently at him.

William looked back at her waiting for her to answer, "Elsa?" he asked

Elsa shook her head, removing her gaze from his eyes, "You can take one person." She said smiling slightly.

William looked at her, confused. "One person?"

"Yes," Elsa replied.

"Who?"

"Me." Elsa replied

William looked at her in shock, "You?"

Elsa nodded in response.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. This mission to find the urn concerns both of us…isn't that why you were going in the first place?" she said.

"Yeah, but am also concerned about what the councilmen will say about this." William said crossing his arms, although he knew how Elsa would answer.

Elsa looked at him; she looked as if she was going to say something very rude about those men. She cleared her throat and cleared her head of all the unmentionable words she was on the brink of saying.

"They're just going to have to live with it. Am the Queen I decide what I can and can't do." She answered trying to be as polite as possible.

"Even though you're the Queen they'll still try stopping you." William said.

Elsa sighed, "Well if they say no, I'll still leave. They only reason am going to inform them is to notify them that I will be gone for a while."

William nodded in understanding.

The two stood there in total silence.

"Soo, if we are going on this trip I suggest we get a decent night sleep." William suggested breaking the silence.

Elsa sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah, and am going to have to tell Anna in the morning."

"Good luck." William replied.

Elsa chuckled, "Am probably going to need it."

William laughed softly.

"Well goodnight." Elsa said putting the scroll down and making her way to the door.

"Actually, its morning." William corrected.

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned to William. William shrugged, "What?"

"Nothing, Good morning then." Elsa said walking out.

William shook his head and followed.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()())(()

It was eleven in the morning; Anna and Kristoff were sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast.

"I wonder where Elsa is. She's not one to miss out on pancakes and chocolate sauce." Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna shrugged and stuffed almost an entire pancake into her mouth, she swallowed. "I don't know…but on the bright side more pancakes for us." She answered taking another bite of her breakfast.

Kristoff shook his head and chuckled softly.

The door opened to reveal Elsa who was wearing her ice dress with her hair in a bun similar to the one she wore at her coronation. "Morning." She greeted sounding a bit tired. She walked into the dining room and sat down at her usual seat.

"Wow, you're up late. You almost missed breakfast." Anna said stuffing more food into her mouth.

"Well I had a late night." Elsa replied dishing up food onto her plate.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Doing what?" she asked curiously.

"I was in the library looking for information on that urn." Elsa answered placing the dishing up spoon back into the bowl of chocolate sauce, "With William." She added quietly taking a bite of her food.

Anna immediately stopped eating and gave her sister a look. Elsa looked up at her sister; noticing the look, she swallowed, "What?" she asked.

Anna shook her head, "Nothing." She replied smirking slightly.

Completely unaware of what was going on Kristoff decided to continue with the matter they were discussing before, "So did you find anything? I mean surely Pabbie would be the only one to have that kind of information."

"Apparently not, we found a scroll containing info on the urn in a secret compartment at the back of the bookshelf." Elsa answered taking a sip of orange juice.

Anna looked at her sister in disbelief, "There was a secret compartment at the back of a bookshelf and I didn't know?!" she said, "I mean I spent quite a lot of time in that library when I was all alone for thirteen years."

Elsa shuddered at the memory of the years she had spent behind a locked door and shutting Anna out of her life.

"I must have gone through almost every bookshelf in that library." Anna continued.

"Even that bookshelf full of all those boring kingdom records?" Elsa inquired knowing full well what the answer would be since Anna wasn't really into that sort of stuff.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "No ways, only a boring person would want to even touch those things." She mocked.

"Excuse me." Elsa said glaring at her sister, "I happened to find those things rather interesting."

Anna stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister sheepishly, "What I meant was-that, only-only." Anna stuttered finding it very hard to explain her comment. "Um, okay…I have no way of taking that back so am just going to say sorry."

Elsa giggled, "I was just playing with you Anna, and I wasn't really upset."

Anna sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness."

Elsa giggled quietly and continued eating her breakfast; but she suddenly remembered that she was going to tell her sister about her and William's plan, she swallowed. "Anna, back on the subject about the urn."

"Yeah?" Anna said with her mouth full.

"Um, I have decided to go and destroy the urn."

Anna immediately stopped eating and placed her cutlery down, looking at her sister with a disapproving look, "Elsa I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean what if something happens to you." She said concerned for her sister's safety.

Elsa sighed and gave Anna a reassuring look, "Anna I'll be fine."

Anna thought for a moment, "Alright then, but am coming with you." She stated.

"No Anna you are going to stay here and look after Arendelle until I come back." Elsa said refusing to allow her sister to come along.

"But you can't go by yourself." Anna said trying to reason with her sister.

"Anna I won't be alone…William will accompany me." Elsa stated reassuring her sister, knowing it probably won't work.

"William?" Anna questioned, a slight smirk creeping onto her face, "Okay."

Elsa looked at her with a confused expression, "What, you're not going to argue?"

Anna smiled mischievously, "Nope." She replied, "I mean I would have if it were someone else but if its William then no I won't argue." She added taking a sip of juice.

Elsa looked at her even more confused, Elsa was smart but sometimes not even she could figure out Anna. Anna noticed Elsa's confused look, she sighed in disappointment that her sister had figured it out.

"Oh for goodness sake Elsa, even you're not that stupid." Anna stated mockingly, "This trip will give you and William some alone time and maybe you both could admit your feelings to one another."

Elsa huffed and glared at Anna, "Anna how many times have I told you I don't feel that way towards William."

"Hm-mph, and how many times have I told you that you are in denial." Anna said throwing the statement right back at Elsa.

"Yes you have, but I am not in denial." Elsa tried to lie but was failing miserably.

Anna raised an eyebrow and took another sip from her juice, "Whatever you say big sis."

Elsa rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance and continued eating her breakfast.

"So how long will you be gone?" Anna suddenly spoke up just as Elsa was about to put a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Elsa sighed and placed the food back on the plate, "I don't know couple of days maybe more." She answered.

Anna looked at her with wide eyes, "So you are willing to trust me with the kingdom for more than two days? Do you want Arendelle to burn down?!" she questioned.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "And since when do you have fire powers?" she teased.

Anna frowned and glared at Elsa, "Okay fine that was poor chose of wording, Arendelle will crumble…is that better?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head, "Anna I doubt Arendelle will crumble if you are in charge for a few days." She said reassuring her sister.

Anna shrugged, "You never know."

Elsa sighed, "It will be alright, as I said it will only be for a few days."

"Okay…but you have to promise you'll be back in two days." Anna declared sternly.

"Anna I can't promise anything." Elsa said.

"Ah, I don't care you better be back here in two days or else…" Anna paused trying to think of a good enough threat. "You're grounded." She finally said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Anna, are you forgetting that am the oldest so I'm the one that does the grounding and on top of that am the Queen."

"Fine instead of grounding you, you shall have no chocolate." Anna declared deviously.

Elsa almost choked on her food, "Am sorry what?"

"For a month." Anna finished.

Elsa gave Anna the death stare, "Anna do you forget how crappy I get when I haven't had chocolate for a long time?"

Anna chuckled nervously, remembering the time there was no chocolate for three weeks, "Okay then, how about a week?"

Elsa wasn't appeased; she still gave her sister the death stare.

"A day?" Anna continued.

Elsa just continued to stare at Anna.

Kristoff could see his fiancé wasn't going to win this, "Babe, just give up."

Anna huffed in defeat and slumped back in her chair.

"Anna I princess doesn't slouch in her chair at the table." Elsa teased.

Anna glared at her sister and straightened up in her chair; grumbling in frustration.

)()(())()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()(())()()()

William was in the stables grooming Storm while Jordan was grooming Blaze.

"So you and Elsa are going to retrieve that urn?" Jordan said double checking he heard correctly.

"Yeah, although we're not retrieving it; we're destroying it." William replied getting down on his haunches to brush Storm's stomach.

Jordan nodded, "Okay, so where is the urn?" he asked putting the brush back in a bag and retrieving a comb from it and began combing Blaze's mane.

"The Eastern side of the Western Mountains." William replied.

Jordan suddenly stopped combing Blaze's mane and looked at William, "Um, Will you do realise that Tolden lies right between us and the Eastern side of the Western Mountains."

William stopped brushing Storm and stood up, "What?!" he questioned with fear in his eyes.

"Dude, you grew up in that town surely you knew that it was near the Western Mountains?" Jordan questioned, looking at William in confusion.

William took a deep breath, "Well no, the forest must have blocked any view of mountains."

Jordan looked at William with sympathy knowing this would be hard on William, "So are you going to face the ghosts of your past or keep running from them?"

William frowned, "Am not going anywhere near that god forsaken place, we'll just go around." He declared, determined not to go near Tolden.

Jordan sighed, "Will, that will just add another day's journey and I think Elsa is going to want to take the shortest way there."

"I don't care."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "She is the Queen so kinda have to do what she says."

William swallowed and his breathing became a little shaky, "I made myself a promise I would never go near that town again…and am sticking to that promise." He declared a bit harshly, he threw down the brush and walked out the stables.

"You know if you keep running it's just going to get worse!" Jordan called after him.

(()())(()())()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()

"Absolutely not!" The head councilman shouted, standing up.

"Edgar please there's no need to yell." The Captain complained rubbing his ears, since he was sitting next to the head councilman his ears suffered the most noise.

Elsa glared at Edgar, "May I remind you that I am the Queen and I don't follow your orders, I merely listen to your advice." She stated coldly.

"Then listen to our advice and not leave Arendelle." Edgar stated, calming down, "We are only thinking of your safety." He continued, "And your safety is important since you have no husband or heir."

Elsa's body suddenly tensed and her jaw clenched, she sighed trying to push back her frustration, "I do have an heir. My sister." She stated trying hard to remain calm.

Edgar scoffed, which wasn't a wise action. Elsa suddenly felt her blood boil which was ironic.

"No offence to Princess Anna your Majesty but I hardly think she would be capable of ruling Arendelle." He said, not caring that Elsa was glaring at him so hard the others thought she might turn Edgar into an ice sculpture.

Elsa slowly stood up, still glaring at Edgar. "My sister could run Arendelle." She stated coldly, "Yes she is immature and a bit naïve, but she has many qualities that would make her a great queen." She added. All the time she was trying to remain calm but she was failing miserably, yes she was calm on the outside but on the inside there was a raging storm that just wanted to be released.

"Still your Majesty, it is in the best interest of this kingdom that you stay put and-"

Elsa suddenly couldn't contain her frustration with Edgar, "As I said before I am the Queen and if you idiotic men think you can stop me from leaving. Well…just try it." she said, her voice full of frustration and iciness. A patch of ice started to form under her hands and the temperature in the room dropped.

The councilmen just stared at her, none daring to argue.

Elsa took a deep breath, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to prepare for my journey." She said, a bit more calmly.

She turned and walked towards the door and left the room and the speechless councilmen.

"Well so much for trying to stop her." The Captain said, mocking the council's effects to stop Elsa from leaving Arendelle.

Edgar turned to the Captain, glaring daggers at him.

)()(())(())((())()(())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The moon shone brightly down on the dark fortress, partly lighting its dark halls and black walls. The dark figure sat on his throne, his finger taping impatiently on the arm rest; his red eyes fixed on the door for his werewolves to return with the scroll. His hand reached down to his chest and clasped around a locket that hung there. He looked down and opened it, revealing a picture of a man, a woman and a young girl. The dark figure's eyes suddenly dimmed slightly and an almost sad expression spread onto his face.

Suddenly the door opened and Fenrir walked into the room with the scroll clutched in his claws. The dark figure looked up and his expression changed into a frustrated one.

"What took so long?!" The dark figure demanded angrily.

Fenrir reached the throne and bowed his head slightly, "Apologies, but there were complications." He replied darkly.

The dark figure frowned, "Complications?"

"Turns out the six werewolves we sent to kill the fire wielder…failed." Fenrir answered, backing away from the throne.

"WHAT?!" the dark figure growled standing up; Fenrir immediately lowered his head and backed away submissively. "Are you telling me the one person who can stand in the way of me getting my hands on the Ice Queen is still breathing?!"

"He also has become a half breed." Fenrir added whispering silently, not thinking about what he was saying. He quickly realised what he had just said.

The figure's red eyes suddenly narrowed, "What was that?" he growled.

Fenrir gulped, "Turns out he has become a half breed." He replied quietly.

The figure's breathing suddenly sounded furious, "I may has well just throw the plan into the fire place!" he yelled at Fenrir turning back to his throne.

Fenrir bowed his head lower, "There is possibly an upside to this." He said quietly trying to calm his master down.

The figure turned around and glared at Fenrir, "How could there possibly be an upside?" he questioned angrily.

Fenrir swallowed, "Why just the Ice Queen when you could get hold of both of them." He suggested. "Two is better than one and am sure the urn could hold two powers." He added.

The figure raised a hand, ready to yell at Fenrir but he stopped and thought for a moment. "You may be right. The power of fire and ice may be more powerful than just ice."

Fenrir sighed in relief, knowing his head was no longer on the platter.

The figure sat back down in his throne and looked at Fenrir, "Go tell Dirk and Hans to go retrieve that urn." He ordered.

Fenrir bowed and ran out the throne room, the figure sat back in his throne and opened the locket and stared at the picture.

"Don't worry Arendelle will pay for what they did." He promised his voice dripping with evilness.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 19 done, so sorry it took so long. As I said before I had no internet for a while so it was impossible to post. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Am open to constructive criticism, but please no rude comments.**

**Thanks so much to very one who as Favoured, Followed and reviewed this story. **

**I am like 1/3 done with Chapter 20 so hopefully I can get that done soon.**

**Firewolf008 out;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

William yawned widely and shook his head, trying to shake the sleepiness out of his head. Elsa looked at him and raised an eyebrow, smirking. William noticed her gazing over at him, he turned and gaze back at her, curiously.

"What?" he asked curious as to why she was staring at him like that?

Elsa shook her head and turned away, "Nothing." she said quietly, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

William smiled and turned his eyes back onto the horizon.

The two had set out at eight in the morning and they had been in saddles for nine hours now without stopping since both wanted to destroy the urn as soon as possible and they had agreed not to stop until nightfall unless they really needed to.

William suddenly noticed Elsa shifting around in her saddle trying to get comfortable. She was wearing long pants, a long button up shirt and knee high boots that she made with her magic. William had taken quite a long time to convince her that a dress wasn't the best thing to travel in and Elsa kept refusing but she wasn't able to keep fighting for much longer when Anna stepped in and backed up William.

"Having trouble?" he inquired watching shift around.

Elsa looked at him, "The saddle is getting a bit uncomfortable." she admitted, shifting some more.

William couldn't help laughing, "Not used to long trips in a saddle?" he joked smiling at her.

Elsa gave him an annoyed look but the sight of his smile made her giggle softly, "No am not." she replied, "But who is, I mean I doubt anyone finds sitting in a saddle for nine hours comfortable." she added.

William chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, "Am sure you're right."

"I can't possibly be right since you seem pretty comfortable." Elsa replied noticing that William hadn't shown one ounce of feeling uncomfortable in the saddle.

"Looks can be deceiving, am actually getting rather uncomfortable myself." He admitted, shifting in his saddle.

Elsa giggled at his comment, while William chuckled softly at hearing her giggle.

The sun started to set behind the trees and nightfall fell on the land. William and Elsa had managed to cover more distance than they thought they would since by tomorrow morning they would reach the border of Tolden and the Western Mountain range was only on the other side of the forest.

William halted Storm and sighed, "Let's stop here." he called to Elsa quietly who was a few metres in front of him.

He could hear Elsa give an over exaggerated sigh of relief, "Thank god." she whispered silently, thinking William couldn't hear her but ever since the in counter with the werewolf his hearing had amplified so he heard her loud and clear.

He couldn't help laugh quietly as he hopped off Storm. Elsa tried flipping her leg over her horse's back but her butt was in agony and it made the task difficult. She huffed in ignorance and sat there in the saddle wandering how to get our the saddle. William however had already removed the stable and placed it on the ground, leaving the bridle on so it would be easier to tie Storm to a tree. He looked over at Elsa and noticed her still sitting on her horse. He shook his head and placed the saddle gently on the floor and walked over to Elsa.

"Need any help?" he inquired politely.

Elsa sighed; "No am fine...am just-going to sit up her for a while." she lied.

William raised an eyebrow, "While okay, am going to go start a fire." he stated walking away.

Elsa huffed, "Okay fine, I need some help." she gave in.

William walked back over to her and held out his arms. "Alright come on."

Elsa started to blush from embarrassment because she was having trouble flinging her leg over the horse's back which was stupid since getting off a horse was a very simple task. "Um I can't...I can't get my leg over the-" she stated indicating to the horse.

William's face dropped and he sighed and gave her a 'really' look. Elsa saw this and sighed, she slowly started to lean more to him.

Suddenly she lost her balance and fell right into his arms. The two looked at each other, their situation was quiet awkward since it wasn't common for a queen to being cradle up a commoner.

"Are you okay?" William asked breaking the silence, slowly putting her down.

Elsa nodded, blood starting to rush towards her cheeks.

William sighed, "Okay, good...well am just going to get...Um, get some fire wood." William said awkwardly. He slowly started to walk away. He turned around, "Um...stay here." he ordered politely.

Elsa nodded, "Am not going anywhere." she replied.

William nodded and walked into the forest to get fire wood. Elsa huffed and began unbuckling the girth of the saddle.

...

Hans was sitting by the fire while the Duke's former bodyguards and Brutus scouted the forest for danger. In his hands he held the scroll, his eyes carefully scanning over the map; trying to figure it out.

Dirk walked up to the fire and sat down opposite Hans, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? Am trying to figure out this map." Hans snapped.

Dirk scoffed, "What's there to figure out?" he questioned mockingly. "Surely a Prince of the Southern Isles can read a map." he added.

Hans huffed and rolled the scroll up and glared at Dirk, "No, I was never taught any of this stuff." he explained in frustration. "My father didn't teach me anything, I had to learn things by myself and unfortunately map reading wasn't number one on my list." he added.

Dirk raised an eyebrow, "I just ask if you could read a map, I didn't need you whole life story." he said.

Hans gave him an annoyed look, "Fine." he growled tossing the scroll at Dirk. "You figure out this damn thing."

Dirk caught the scroll and looked at it, he looked up at Hans who had crossed his arms and was glaring at Dirk.

Dirk sighed and yanked the scroll open, almost tearing it, "Alright, let's see..." he scanned his eyes over the map. He scoffed which almost sounded like a chuckle.

"What?" Hans questioned.

"It's in a cave on the east side of the Western Mountains." Dirk replied.

Hans looked confused, "So?"

Dirk grinned, "That's near my town, Tolden."

"How far are we from Tolden?" Hans asked.

Dirk rolled the scroll up, "We're once we get out this forest we'll be at the bass of the Western Mountains and the cave is on the other side of the valley." Dirk explained placing the scroll into his pack back.

Hans sighed at the idea of having to trek up a mountain pass, "How long will it take to get there."

Dirk shrugged, "One, maybe two days. Am not sure."

"Well let's hope we get there before anyone else." Hans added.

Dirk raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ice monster and fire freak are probably going to try getting their hands on that urn before us." Hans answered his voice full of hate and anger.

"I hope we find them there." Dirk said furiously. "I want the joy of killing that Devil with my own hands." he added evilly.

"We can't, that man wants them alive." Hans warned, "But don't worry am sure after he is finished with them we can both get our revenge.

Dirk smirked evilly, "I can't wait for that time."

"You and me both." Hans agreed.

...

The sun slowly rose up into the sky, its beams shining through the branches of the trees onto the small clearing where William and Elsa were fast asleep. Elsa lay on one side of where the glowing wood of the once was fire while William lay on the other side. William started tossing and turning in discomfort, he turned to face the glowing kindle, but unfortunately his hand ended up right in the middle of the glowing wood. His eyes flung open and he shot up with a yelp causing Elsa to shoot up into a sitting position with wide eyes.

"What happened?" she asked concerned, seeing William shake his hand around.

"Um…nothing I just put my hand in the fire place." He replied still shaking his hand around.

Elsa's eyes grew wider, "What, are you okay?!" she asked getting up and walking up to him.

William nodded, "Yeah am fine, I can't really get burnt." He said as Elsa knelt down beside him.

She raised an eyebrow, "Then what was with all the theatrics?" she questioned crossing her arms.

William smiled sheepishly, "I got a fright." He replied, "Am not exactly used to sticking my hand onto burning wood." He added.

Elsa sighed and shook her head, "I thought something bad had happened to you."

William shrugged, "Sorry."

Elsa giggled at how sheepishly he was acting right now, "Hey what's so funny?" he questioned.

Elsa shook her head and stood up, "Nothing." She stated walking away, trying not to giggle.

William huffed and stood up, dusting the snow off his clothes.

The two didn't really bother doing breakfast since both had snacky stuff in their satchels, so they tacked up their horses; which to William's surprise Elsa did quite well on her own. In just under an hour after waking up the two were on their horses and on their way.

….

Hans was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on a log, Dirk strolled up to him and kicked him in the ribs; a little too hard. Hans woke up immediately, clutching his ribs in pain.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Hans demanded rather aggressively.

Dirk shrugged, "I didn't know any other way to get you up." He lied. He rather enjoyed inflicting pain on others.

Hans glared at Dirk and staggered to his feet, still clutching his ribs, "I simple shaking would have done it." Hans stated coldly.

Dirk ignored Hans and walked over to his horse, which had already been tacked up by the two bodyguards. Brutus was already on his horse ready to go, an enormous sword was strapped to his back and he had three small daggers around his waist.

"Ready to head out, sir?" Brutus asked.

Dirk nodded, "Yes, but we just have to wait for his 'majesty' to get on his horse." Dirk stated looking behind at Hans who was taking his time to get to Sitron, his horse.

Hans grumbled something angrily as he walked past Dirk towards his horse; he placed a foot in the stirrup and climbed into the saddle. Dirk watched Hans and smirked, "Lets head out." He ordered kicking his horse into a canter, shortly followed by the others.

…

"Okay Anna, remind me again why we are disobeying Elsa?" Kristoff asked nervously, riding next to Anna.

Jordan was riding behind the couple with an uncertain look, "Yeah…I mean surely disobeying a Queen is an act of treason." He called.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh for Pete's sake you two stop worrying Elsa won't freeze us solid…sure she'll yell at us; mostly me." She added, "But that's it."

Kristoff and Jordan looked at each other, then at Anna with worried looks. Anna huffed and kicked her horse into a canter, "Just follow my lead." She called behind her.

The three had set at that morning to follow William and Elsa, sure Anna had told Elsa she was completely fine with her leaving with William but ever since they had left Anna had been growing increasingly worried about her sister's safety. And by last night she was so overcome by worry she literally dragged Jordan and Kristoff out the castle the following morning.

…

It was now late afternoon and Elsa and William had their horses in a full gallop along a dirt road, the horses' hooves were kicking up dirt and pebbles left right and centre. William glanced over at Elsa who was riding with such determination; her braid was flying in the wind behind her, along with her cape. They came to a crossroad; William knew very well which direction the right road lead to.

He gulped, "I think we go left." He said turning Storm towards the left road.

Elsa looked at him, "The map said the quickest route was this way." Elsa stated pointing at the road on the right.

William cursed under his breath, he didn't except Elsa to have memorized the route. "Well…um the map lied. This way is much shorter." He quickly said, hoping Elsa would buy it.

Elsa stared at William, trying to study him. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He lied, not making eye contact with her.

Elsa continued giving him a suspicious look, "Tolden is that way isn't it."

William sighed and nodded.

Elsa sighed and directed her horse towards the right road. "Come on." She said.

William frowned, "No, am going this way." He said stubbornly.

Elsa glared at him, part of her was feeling sorry for him but she also felt a little mad at him. She sighed; she didn't feel like arguing with him. "Fine." She kicked her horse into a canter and made her way down the road, leaving William at the crossroad.

He looked to the left then to the right, debating on which path to take. He urged Storm to walk a little closer to the left path but he stopped and looked at the right path. He knew Elsa was most likely going to get herself into trouble since she didn't know why things worked in Tolden. He huffed and turned Storm around and galloped down the right path, shortly meeting up with Elsa who had slowed down her pace a bit.

Elsa saw him behind her and she slowed her horse down into a walk, she gave William a confused look, "I thought you were going the other way?" she questioned.

William sighed, "I know how this place works, you don't." he explained. "And am not about to allow you to get yourself killed," he added, pulling his hood over his head.

Elsa gave him a small smile and copied his action; pulling her hood over her head, William returned a smile but it quickly faded as he saw the town in the distance. He sighed heavily, "Let's get this over with." He whispered under his breath as he sped up Storm.

The walked through the town, the roads were muddy and the builds looked like they would collapse at any minute. People kept giving the pair looks, Dirk's men were especially eyeing out Elsa who looked away quickly and focused on the road. William glared at the men as they stared at Elsa and started chatting amongst themselves, William felt like getting down from his horse and just punching Dirk's men into a wall but he knew decisions similar to this are what got his parents killed and his brother and sister captured.

Elsa was looking around the town with sad eyes; the town was completely lifeless everyone in it looked like they were dead even the children who should be full of life and joy, but instead they were just as done as everyone else.

"This place is so sad." She whispered to William.

William sighed, "No much has changed since last I was here." He replied.

Suddenly a loud screams filled the air causing Elsa to almost fall off her horse.

"What was that?" she asked with wide eyes.

William sighed, "Just another day in Tolden." He stated.

Smoke started to rise up into the sky, Elsa saw the smoke and gasped, "Someone's in trouble." He quickly urged her horse into a trot towards the smoke.

William watched her ride away, his face full of worry for her safety. He quickly urged Storm forward and blocked Elsa's path.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa please, just ignore it." William pleaded.

Elsa looked at him with a shocked expression, "So you are just going to let other people die?"

William sighed, "Look in this place it's every man for himself and if you get involved you could get killed."

"'Could'." Elsa quoted directing her horse around Storm.

William watched her ride behind a corner, he closed his eyes and sighed turning Storm around to follow Elsa. As he came around the corner he saw a house that was being engulfed by flames, images suddenly started flashing through William's mind of his house being burnt to the ground. He pulled back on Storm's reins causing Storm to start walking backwards.

Elsa jumped off her horse and quickly burst into the burning house, she didn't want to reveal her powers in case these people reacted badly. William saw her enter the burning house, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly jumped off Storm and ran towards the house as fast as he could; he burst through the doorway, he started to cough from the smoke that filled the house, he could hardly see Elsa through the thick smoke. Elsa was directing the family out of their burning home. Elsa spotted him, and was a little shock that he had actually come to help after what he had said.

William quickly escorted the family out of the house into the cold air outside, he turned excepting Elsa to follow but she didn't emerge. He started to panic, "Elsa!" he yelled into the house.

No response.

He ran into the house, searching frantically for Elsa. "Elsa!" he yelled again, battling to find her due to the thick smoke.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of her platinum blond braid lying on the floor. His eyes widened and he quickly sprinted over to her, he saw a small plank of wood lying beside her head and a nasty gash on the side of her head.

William quickly wasted no time in picking her up bridal style and making a run for the door. But he was cut off as the top floor started to collapse. He turned away from the fallen debris, shielding Elsa from the flying sparks. His breathing started to increase, and his inhalation of smoke started to increase, he looked around another way out but either a way out was blocked her completely on fire and he didn't want to risk Elsa's safety any further.

He spotted a back door that was partially on fire, he quickly run over to it and kicked the door down. As he stepped out of the house he moved a safe distance away from it and laid Elsa down onto the snow. Besides from the gash she also had a small burn on her arm, William took a clump of snow and placed it on the burn he tore off on of his sleeves and used it has a cloth to wipe away the blood from her head. Her breathing was very shallow due to the smoke from the fire, but she was at least breathing.

William heard a crowd gathering in front of the house and the last thing he need was someone recognizing him. He raise his fingers to his lips and whistled, Storm appeared followed by Elsa's horse. William quickly placed Elsa on the front of the saddle and grabbed her horse's reins and tied them onto Storm's saddle, he then proceeded to climb into the saddle behind her. He gently wrapped one hand around her waist and held the reins in his other.

He kicked Storm softly, Storm started to run slowly away from the house and away from the town onto a dirt road.

**Okay, I know I promised this chapter two weeks ago but once again I was bombed with homework not to mention other extra activities. But anyway that was chapter 20.**

**Tell me what you guys thought, I know it may seem rushed but that's just how I had it in my head.**

**Please Review!**

**See you next chapter, Fire Wolf008 out**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Elsa slowly opened her eyes; she blinked when the morning sunlight seeped through the gaps in between the planks of wood that made up a barn. She tried to sit up but as her head left the ground she winced in pain, the side of her head was throbbing madly with pain. Images of the previous day flashed through her mind. She had been helping people at the burning house when she suddenly felt something hit her on the head, and then...nothing, she had completely blacked out.

Her face scrunched up in pain as she slowly tried to stand up. She looked around the building which looked like an abandoned barn; Storm and her horse were standing in a corner of the barn eating a pile of hay that was lying. Elsa looked around for William who was nowhere to be seen. She slowly stumbled towards the door, grabbing on to the door frame to gain her balance since her head was feeling like a spinning-top. She took a deep breath and let go of the door frame and walked outside, the sun was still rising above a vast forest staining the clouds with an orangish pink colour.

She admired the beautiful scenery but her gaze was turned onto an almost completely burnt down house. She slowly made her way towards the house.

She walked through the doorway, the inside was completely blackened most of the furniture had been turned to a pile of ash. She suddenly felt herself step on something; she lifted her foot and saw a golden necklace with a small dragon hanging on the chain lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, it wasn't badly damaged but it was a little black on the outside from the ash. She looked at it curiously, rolling it around in her hand.

Suddenly she heard a soft shuffling noise from around the corner; she held her breath and cautiously walked in the direction that the noise came from. She turned the corner to see that nothing was there, just three doors. She slowly walked towards the first door, and then the noise came again from the last door.

Elsa looked into the room to see William sitting with his back against a wall scraping a stick the floor, making images in the ash.

"Hey." she greeted walking into the room.

William looked up at her, "Hey, you should be laying down." he replied, gently.

Elsa gave a quick nose laugh, "Not one for lying down when am sick." She stated, having a sense of Deja vu.

William gave a small chuckle.

Elsa sat down next to him, she didn't mind with her pants got covered in ash. "So what is this place?" she asked curiously but deep down somewhere she had a feeling where they were.

William gave a heavy sigh, "Well let's see it's an extremely burnt, run down house." he answered.

"That's not what I meant." Elsa replied, "I can see it in your eyes, this place means something to you."

William put down the stick, "You're not wrong there." he answered trying to give her a small smile but he didn't feel like smiling at the moment. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, "Welcome to the Hunter residence." he stated. "But am guessing you knew that already." he added.

Elsa looked at him curiously, "How'd you know?"

William shrugged, "I saw it in your eyes."

Elsa laughed through her nose but she quickly regained a serious look. "You know what I also saw in your eyes?" she asked.

William turned his head towards her, "Do share?" he replied.

"Hurt and regret." she answered.

William swallowed and looked away, not saying anything.

Elsa sighed, "You know it helps...to let it all out." she advised, placing a hand on his.

William's eyes traced up her arm to her eyes. He sighed, "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I don't want you to tell me anything...you must want to tell Me." she answered.

William thought for a minute, should reveal everything. What happened to his family, how it was his fault and how he had just left his siblings in a prison and saved himself when he could have saved them?

William let out another sigh, "As you know, I grew up here. I was the second born." he started.

Elsa gave him a surprised look, "You had an older sibling?" she asked.

"Yeah, a brother." he replied, "James." he added.

Elsa nodded in understanding.

"And a younger sister." he added. Elsa looked at him, her eyes slightly widened. "Alex."

Elsa gave him a sad look, hearing the anguish in his voice as he said his sister's name.

William's throat was starting to feel clogged, he cleared his throat and continued. "My parents discovered what I was when I was born" he said, "I asked them how they knew but they never said.

Elsa brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees, listening to his story; every detail.

"My life was never really a happy one" he said, "My father hated me and my mother...I don't even know what she thought about me, as for my brother; he was always so cold towards me." he continues bowing his head slightly, "The only one who was keeping me from slipping into total depression was Alex." his tone was starting to get raspy. "And how do I pay her back...by leaving her in a bloody prison, in the clutches of a man who room pleasure in trying to kill my family."

Elsa gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

William swallowed, "When I was thirteen I destroyed the Lord of Tolden's house." he answered, his tone a little angry.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Why would you do that?" she questioned.

"Because I was getting sick and tired of him." he answered, "And he hurt my sister and no got away with hurting her." he added.

"But surely you knew that there would be consequences for your actions?"

William bowed his head and sighed, "I did...that's why I was hoping Dirk would be in the house when it exploded."

Elsa looked at him in complete disbelief; she had never considered him the killing sort.

William noticed her expression, "Who would have thought one foolish mistake would have resulted in the death of my parents and the capture of me and my siblings."

"How did you escape?" Elsa asked softly.

William sighed, images of that day flashing through his mind; the look in Alex's eyes has the door had closed, forever separating him from her. "Dirk had dragged me into the centre of town to execute me...but begin the man he was he was too stupid not to kill me straight away, instead he wanted to see me in pain..." William paused; he was trying so hard not to cry, it was not something he did.

"I managed to escape but in the process I set the town ablaze which am sure made me lose what little support I had."

"So you left your brother and sister in that prison?" Elsa questioned, she didn't think badly of him she just trying to understand him.

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were on the brink of streaming down his face, "Yeah i...I did." he answered shamefully. "But not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened. I was a coward, I could have easily just burst into that prison and taken them with me but instead..." he swallowed, "Instead I left them to rot." he drew his knees to his chest and hugged them, his head buried in his arms.

Elsa gave him a sympathetic look; most people would have just shunned him and called him a selfish coward who only thought about himself. But Elsa didn't, who was she to judge him, she wasn't exactly a complete angel. She had almost killed her sister twice and set an eternal winter on her kingdom.

She sighed and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. William lifted his head in shock at the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. He returned the gesture and hugged her around the waist with one arm, at his touch Elsa started going red in the face. The sat there hugging each other in the burnt house from William's past.

...

Kristoff and Jordan were peacefully sleeping; using the software powder snow had a mattress and their cloaks as pillows. Anna was standing over them with her arms crossed and her index finger tapping impatiently on her right arm. They had agreed to wake up at dawn, an agreement Anna had stuck to.

She huffed in irritation and stomped her foot, and looked around for something to wake them up. She debated between kicking, shaking, hitting them with a stick or screaming in their ears. At the moment a stick was appealing to her, but she didn't want to injure them. Suddenly an evil smirk spread across her face and she rubbed her hands together. She picked up two handfuls of snow and crept towards them, and stuffed the snowballs down their shirts.

Jordan was the first to feel the icy snow go down his neck; he bolted up right with a yelp followed by Kristoff.

"AAH, that's cold!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Jordan hugged himself, shivering madly. "You're an ice harvester, the cold shouldn't bother you."

Kristoff shot a glare at him. "The only one who the cold doesn't bother is Elsa...and possibly William."

Anna stood there with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Oh hey honey." Kristoff said sweetly, noticing Anna's unimpressed look.

Anna didn't reply, her expression was unchanging.

"Okay, so we didn't get up early like we agreed but we're up now...and it's still quite early." Kristoff said trying to defend himself.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "The only reason you two sleepy heads are awake is because I threw a SNOWBALL at you." she said, frustrated.

Kristoff shrugged sheepishly.

Anna nodded, "Alright, now that that's over with...lets go." she ordered.

The boys jaws dropped to the floor, "But we haven't had breakfast!" they complained.

Anna shrugged, "Eat on the way."

Jordan leaned closer to Kristoff, "Your fiancé is one mean girl." he whispered.

"I heard that!" Anna shouted.

"You're lucky...you haven't seen her without chocolate for a month." Kristoff whispered back.

"I heard that too!" She shouted again.

...

The dark figure wasn't standing on the roof of his crumbling fortress; his red eyes were fixed on the horizon. A brown werewolf jumped onto the roof and bowed down at the dark figure.

"We're ready to move out sir." it said.

The dark figure smirked and turned to face the werewolf, whose yellow eyes quickly looked down at the floor not making eye contact.

"Good. We set out towards the Mountain." he stated.

The werewolf nodded and leapt off the roof. The dark figure turned back to the horizon.

"Soon my revenge will be complete." he stated grinning triumphantly.

...

William and Elsa were almost at the top of the Western Mountain range, both were riding Storm since William had insisted that Elsa was in any shape to ride by herself; a statement of which Elsa strongly disagreed with but she came off second best since he was a lot more persuading than she thought.

"I could have just ridden my own horse." Elsa stated leaning back against William.

William chuckled, "And let you fall off, I don't think so." he said. "Don't worry your horse will be fine back at the barn." he added.

Elsa crossed her arms in a huff; even though her head was feeling a little better she still was a little tipsy. She suddenly felt something in her pants pocket that was poking her leg and it was getting rather uncomfortable.

She shifted around in the saddle trying to reach into her pocket. William gave her a weird look, "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Something is poking my leg." she grunted. She finally managed to get her hand into her pocket; it touched something cold and metallic. "Oh that's what it is." she said pulling out the golden necklace she had found.

William immediately recognized the necklace, it was his mother's. Elsa turned and handed him the locket. "Here this belongs to you." she stated.

William took the necklace and held it in front of her, looking over her shoulder to inspect it. "This was my mother's." he stated.

He suddenly chuckled. Elsa turned her head and looked him out of the corner of her eye, "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

William shook her head and looked at her, "Did you plan on stealing this?" he asked playfully.

Elsa gave him a shocked look; he actually thought she would steal. "What do you think I am...a thief?!" she questioned, a little offended.

William chuckled softly and nudged her with his shoulder, "I'm joking, and I know you wouldn't."

Elsa mumbled something and softly nudged him with her elbow.

"Ow." William whined, "What was that for?" he said, pretending to be hurt.

"For joking like that." Elsa replied still crossing her arms.

William laughed through his nose, "Okay. Okay, am sorry."

He placed the necklace in his pocket and held onto the reins firmly as Storm went down the gentle slope into the valley. The valley had two sets of mountain ranges, on one each side with a river running in between them.

"Wow, this place is actually quite beautiful." William commented, looking around in awe.

"Well we're not here for the scenery; we need to find that cave." Elsa ordered, getting a bit into her 'queen' mode.

William laughed through his nose, "Okay, Princess bossy pants." He teased.

Suddenly something clicked in his head; he just called her something no person working for the Queen ever should. "Shit," he thought to himself. "I'm probably going to get it."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and turned to face him, "Queen." She corrected, seriously but she did let a smirk slip onto her face which reassured William that he wasn't in the dwang.

William gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry…" he apologized. "Queen Bossy pants." He mumbled under his breath. He couldn't help himself.

Elsa rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow again, "I heard that." She stated.

William smiled sheepishly.

They got down into the valley and rode next to the running river, William looked around the valley which had quite a few caves dotted around the mountains. "Shesh, who ever knew you could have so many caves in one valley." He commented turning his head from left to right.

Elsa was also looking around in disbelief, "Clearly that sorcerer wanted to hide the urn well; it'll take forever to find the right cave."

"No kid-"William stopped talking; something had caught his eye to his right. He turned to see an entrance to a cave that had a weird insignia carved into the rock above it. He pulled on the reins and climbed off Storm, and made his way to the mouth of the cave leaving a very confused Elsa sitting on Storm.

"Will, where you going?" she asked curiously.

William didn't answer her question, "Come on." He simply said waiting for her at the entrance.

Elsa got off Storm and walked over to William. The cave was extremely dark she noted which was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Umm, you go ahead I'll wait out here." She stated backing away a bit.

William raised an eyebrow, "Your Majesty scared of the dark?" he teased.

Elsa crossed her arms, "Phesh, no." she lied.

William shrugged, "Well then let's go."

He walked into the cave, igniting his hand and holding it out in front of him like a touch. He turned and gave Elsa a reassuring smile, indicating inside the cave with his head. Elsa took a deep breath and followed him into the cave, staying close to him…perhaps a bit too close.

"You know if you come any closer you're going to get burned." He stated, watching her subconsciously inch closer to him with every step.

Elsa looked at him with a confused expression, she looked down to see that she was an inch away from getting burnt, "Oh yeah." She said backing off a little.

William chuckled softly, shaking his head as they turned a corner into what looked like a large room, which had a large fire burning in the centre of it. William cocked his head in confusion, "How could there be a lit fire when the place looked like no one had entered it in centuries." He thought to himself extinguishing in his hand.

Close to the fire stood a big rock and within it, slotted into a hole was an ancient looking urn. "There it is." He pointed out to Elsa.

"Good now let's destroy it shall we." She said walking past him.

She reached out to grab it and pulled it out from the hole. "My. My what have we hear boys." I voice echoed through the cave.

William and Elsa whipped around to see Hans, Dirk, Brutus and the two guards walk into room armed.

"Looks like your wish came true Dirk." Hans said smirking evilly.

Dirk laughed, "It certainly did…Hello William." He said smugly.

William gritted his teeth and glared at Dirk. Elsa was shooting an icy glare at Hans.

"My have you turned into a handsome little Devil, look so much like your father now." Dirk said in mocking tone.

William's jaw clenched and fire started creeping up his arm; he didn't say anything he just glared at Dirk; his eyes glowing like fire.

"Hand over the urn Ice Witch." Hans demanded pointing his sword at Elsa.

Elsa glared at him even harder, "No."

Hans scoffed, "Funny I thought you were meant to have a hard heart, not a hard head."

Elsa was taken aback by that comment, it really struck her.

William growled and blasted a fire ball out Hans, knocking him backwards onto the floor. The two guards charged at the pair with their crossbows, Elsa raised her hand and sent a bunch of icicles shooting out the ground towards the two men; cornering then against a wall with the icicles just a few inches from their face.

Brutus charged at Elsa his sword raised above his head, a fire ball suddenly hit him sending him flying into a wall. Brutus staggered to his feet and glared at William who got into another fighting stance and mockingly urged Brutus on with his hand.

Brutus growled, picking up his sword and slowly started circling William. William watched Brutus intently as the two circled each other neither one making a move to attack the other. Elsa heard a grunt behind her and turned her attention on Hans who was slowly getting up off the ground.

"Shesh, that guy is aggressive." Hans groaned.

Suddenly ice in cased Hans's feet, gluing him to the floor, "Wh-"he looked up and glared at Elsa.

Elsa gave him a small triumphant smirk which only ticked Hans off. An arrow whizzed past Elsa, scarping her shoulder. She dropped the urn and fell to her knees clutching her shoulder; her face was scrunched up in pain as blood seeped out of the wound onto her hand. William saw Elsa fall to her knees and Dirk pointing a crossbow at her.

"Elsa!" he yelled.

Brutus took the opportunity and slammed into William knocking him to the ground, hard. William groaned in pain, he tried to get up but was stopped by Brutus who slammed his boot onto his back and the tip of his sword pressed against the back of his neck.

"You're not going anywhere." Brutus growled, digging the sword tip a little into William's neck.

"Brutus." Dirk said firmly, last thing he wanted was Brutus's sword going straight through William's neck. Brutus looked up at his master and immediately stopped pressing the sword tip into William's neck.

Dirk walked over to Elsa and took the urn and stood in front of her, his hand grasped around the lid. He smirked evilly and kicked her in the chest causing her to fall to the floor on her side. He opened the lid and pointed the urn at Elsa, she looked up at him helplessly; her chest felt like it was on fire. A bright light shone from within the urn and Elsa could feel the energy getting sucked out of her, a blue light flowed from her body into the urn. Elsa could feel her body starting to weaken, she looked up at Dirk as he closed the lid and her eyes started closing. Then blackness engulfed her vision. The ice imprisoning the two guards and Hans melted away.

William watched Dirk slowly walk up to him, his hand still on the lid of the urn. William gritted his teeth and tried to turn into his werewolf form, but nothing happened.

"Don't even bother, my sword was tipped with Wolf's Bane which will kill a person but for a half werewolf like you it prevents you from changing." Brutus snarled grounding his heel into William's back.

William grunted in pain and looked up at Dirk as he opened the lid, and the light within the urn glowed. William could feel his power getting drained and with it all the energy he had in his body, a red light seeped from his body into the urn. William blacked out, his vision going completely pitch black.

Dirk put the lid on the urn and smirked triumphantly and looked at Brutus, "Tie them up and put them on the horses, we have to be at that mountain by the full moon." He ordered.

Brutus nodded his head, "Yes sir." He answered. "You two get the rope." He ordered the two guards stepping of William. The guards ran out the cave.

Dirk looked at the urn and grinned, he then looked down at William. "Pretty soon your head will be at the end of a stake."

**Okay so what did you guys think?**

**Sorry it took so long to update but Grade 10 is a very busy year.**

**Please review, I haven't gotten any in a while and it makes me feel like you guys aren't enjoying the story.**

**Am open to critism…but constructive critism, so please no hate guys am begging.**

**FireWolf008 out ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Anna, Jordan and Kristoff had just ridden through Tolden; they had horrified looks on their faces.

"Damn, how did William survive growing up in such a foul place?" Jordan asked under his breath.

Anna turned back towards the town with a sad expression. She had seen a poor boy getting a beating from what looked like soldiers, she had tried to help but both Kristoff and Jordan held her back since they had never been to this town and from the looks of peoples' reactions to the boy getting beaten up it was a regular thing and you dare not get involved.

The sun was starting to set as they rode along the dirt road, coming across William's old house. Jordan looked down on the farm noticing the burnt down house. He tugged on the reins, turning Blaze down the road that led to the house.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff called after him.

"Just want to check that house out!" Jordan called back.

Kristoff looked at the burnt down house, then at each other, then at Anna. "You want to go down there?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shook her head, "Nope." She said looking down at the creepy looking house.

Jordan approached the house and got off Blaze, who was looking around in a distressed manner; not liking his surroundings. Jordan gave him a reassuring pat on the neck as he walked past him, his eyes fixed on the house.

He crept towards the house, his heart was beating fast because the sun was setting and the house looked damn creepy. He cautiously stepped through the door, the ash crunched under his feet. Suddenly there was a loud neigh that gave Jordan such a fright he almost fell over.

He turned and glared at Blaze, clutching his chest, "Don't do that!" he shouted, his voice a little shaky.

Blaze gave him a confused look. Suddenly Jordan heard the neigh again coming from the barn. He walked up to the barn and stood with his back against the door. He slowly peered around the corner and saw Elsa's horse at the back if the barn, tied to a beam. Jordan took a deep breath and walked up to the horse.

Anna was sitting on her horse feeling rather bored, staring down at the house. Jordan came into her view, but her eyes didn't focus on him. They were staring at the snow white horse that was unmistakably Elsa's horse.

"Jordan!" she shouted, sounding a bit panicked, "Where you find him?!" she demanded.

Jordan was a little taken aback by the fact that she was shouting at him, but he understood that she was just concerned for her sister. "I found him down in that barn." he replied.

"Why would Elsa leave her horse there?" Kristoff questioned.

Jordan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...but whatever the reason I doubt it's a good one."

Anna sighed and looked towards the direction of the forest, her expression full of concern. "Which way from here?" she asked Kristoff.

Kristoff pulled out the map and rolled it open. He studied it for a few seconds then put it down and pointed along the dirt road. "We just follow this road until the forest and we continue in a straight line." he answered.

"Okay then." Anna huffed. "Let's go." she flicked her reins and cantered down the road.

"Someone's in a rush." Jordan noted, urging Blaze into a trot.

Kristoff followed suit. "She's just getting worried about Elsa, that's all." he said watching Anna ride off ahead.

Jordan nodded, he knew the feeling. He too felt like something was wrong.

...

William slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. They weren't in a forest, the sky above was darkening and he could no longer see the mountain range which meant they were rather deep in a forest.

He spotted a glow, not far from away, out the corner on his eye. He turned to see Dirk sitting near a fire with the rest of his villainous crew. He growled and tried getting up but a strong force stopped him. he looked down to see he had been tightly bonded to a tree with chains. He gritted his teeth and yanked in the chains in frustration.

Huffed in anger and threw the chain down and turned away from his captors. Elsa was chained up next to him, she was still unconscious and the clothing around her wound on her shoulder was soaked in blood. It made William's blood boil, seeing the wound. But he no longer felt that burning feeling inside he felt whenever he got mad, it was gone. He sighed, it was a reminder that they had failed and that now they were powerless against these guys. And the Wolf's Bane was still in his blood, which made the option of going werewolf on them impossible.

He heard a moan come from Elsa. He immediately turned to her. "Elsa?" he said in a concerned voice.

Elsa's eyes slowly fluttered open, she groaned and tried sitting up but the pain in her chest and arm was too much. She gave a quiet yelp and lay back down.

"Elsa?" William said scooting over to her.

Elsa turned and looked at him; she saw the concern in his amber eyes. "I'm fine." she lied, she actually felt like someone had thrown a rock at her chest and pain was rushing through her arm like a raging river.

William looked at the gash on her arm, he sighed and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and ripped it off. Elsa watched him as he ripped the sleeve into a smaller strip.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer; he wrapped the strip around her wound tightly to stop the bleeding. Elsa looked down at the 'bandage' she looked back up at William. "Thanks." she said, trying to give a small smile but their current situation was making it hard to.

William could see she was feeling like there was no hope of them escaping. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this." he said, trying to reassure her.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned. "Our powers are gone. We're helpless against them." Her eyes were a bit watery. She was trying her best to hold tears back, there was no reason for her to get emotional but the thought of never seeing Anna again was too much for her to bear.

William sighed; he didn't know how to answer the question. He too was having doubts about them getting out of this and he didn't want to give her false hope.

"I'm not." he answered, looking into her eyes.

Elsa looked down sadly. He gently lifted her chin, bringing her eyes into level with his.

"But it doesn't mean am not going to try." he said softly.

Elsa looked into his eyes and before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. William sat there not knowing what to do. He hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her closer to him.

He heard the malicious laughter of their captors who all sat around the fire, no doubt talking about the triumph. William's glare was fixed on them.

An hour past and Elsa was out, William could hear her soft, uneasy snoring. She would give the occasional whimper while she slept which was mostly probably the smart of a nightmare. He tightened his grip around which silenced her whimpering and she went back to snoring softly.

William could feel his eyelids getting heavier, hearing her soft snores were making him want to join her. But he wanted to stay awake so he could watch over her.

But he eventually was out like a light with his head leaning back against the tree and his cheek was on her head.

...

It was around midnight, he sky was now dark and the only source of light was the half moon and the stars that were spread across the sky.

The group was almost at the foot of the Western Mountain range; the leafless branches over the trees blocked most of their view of the stars above.

Jordan looked up at the dark sky and sighed tiredly. "Yeah guys. Let's stop here for the night." he suggested giving a wide yawn.

Kristoff yawned, "Sounds like a good idea." he agreed, stopping Sven.

"No, we're not stopping." Anna ordered, staring at the two. She had dark rings under her eyes from exhaustion.

Kristoff sighed, "Anna." he said, gently but sternly. Anna looked at him. "We're stopping here. You've already pushed us further than we intended to go." he continued.

Anna looked into his gentle brown eyes, she sighed. "I know but…I'm just worried about Elsa." She explained. "I mean why would she have left her horse there, something must have happened for them to decide to do that and-"

"Anna." Kristoff said sternly shutting Anna up. "Why are you being so negative?" he questioned. "You're meant to be Positive Anna, not Negative Anna." He said, smiling slightly and tapping her shoulder softly.

She sighed. "Am just worried about Elsa." She said quietly getting off her horse.

"I know you are." He said looking at her understandingly. "But am sure they are absolutely fine. I mean they both have powers." He added trying to reassure her.

"I guess you're right." Anna said trying to give him a small smile.

Kristoff leant forward and kissed her on her forehead. "Come on." He said taking her hand. The two walked over to Jordan who had piled up some branches he found nearby and was now trying to light a fire.

The couple stood there watching Jordan try to create a spark with two rocks; which proved a failure. He then tried rubbing two sticks together; which also failed. He huffed and through the sticks behind him, and rested his chin on his hand. "Where's that Matchstick when you need him." He moaned.

Kristoff gave him a confused look. "Jordan, a matchstick is a 'it' not a 'him'." He corrected.

Jordan looked at Kristoff with an unamused look, "Kristoff...you're as dumb as that reindeer of yours." He said in a mocking way. "I was talking about William." He continued his voice a little louder.

Anna giggled quietly at Jordan's comment.

"Hey Sven is not dumb! And neither am I!" Kristoff shouted. "And how was I meant to know you were talking about your brother?!" he questioned crossing his arms and glaring at Jordan.

"Dude, who else is a human matchstick?" Jordan asked

"Well how was I supposed to know you were talking about-"

"Kristoff drop it." Anna advised putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kristoff huffed and stomped off to get their food supplies.

Jordan looked at Anna, then at Kristoff. "I still don't know what you see in that guy." He teased.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh go back to failing to start a fire." She shot back.

Jordan gave a hurt look, "Hey!" he whined.

Anna smirked at his reaction.

**Okay, so that was an extremely long wait for you guys and I apologize but once again my teachers have no consideration for my personal time. Also I know this is a short chapter but that's what I could fit into it. So next chapter will be longer and hopefully I update faster since its holidays now, but of course my teachers being who they are gave me homework over the holidays. The sad life of a school student.**

**So please review, favourite or follow this story.**

**Sahle kahle, FireWolf008 out.**


End file.
